Stuck with you
by GeordieLass
Summary: This story will follow Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson after the Series 5 Christmas Special, taking the story forward following Mr Carson's enchanting proposal of marriage. Other characters will feature as we see how those Downstairs and Upstairs react to the engagement x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**_A/N: I resisted for 3 whole days but I couldn't resist any longer! _****_I know many of you will already be writing and planning fics that follow the proposal and I for one cannot wait to read them. A couple of lovely follow-ups have already been published. _****_However, I thought I would also give it a go. _****_The more the merrier! _**

**_Not sure if this will simply be a couple of chapters or something much longer- we'll see how it goes. Although I do want to write about everyone's reactions to this news, as well as how Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes adapt to being engaged. Thank you in anticipation of your support _****_x_**

"Of course I'll marry you, you old booby. I thought you'd never ask," she replied with undiluted joy.

She watched him tenderly, as his look of utter surprise came and went, and then the dear man in front of her seemed to crumble, quite overwhelmed. He tried to smile through his tears yet was quite overcome. She reached out to soothe him, gently squeezing his arm as she smiled at him reassuringly. They stood for a long while, neither speaking but both perfectly content. Mr Carson finally broke this blissful spell of silence.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Two simple words yet two words that said so much.

_Thank you for always being there for me. __Thank you for your support, your care, your friendship. __Thank you for standing by me when I was irascible, immovable and insensitive. __Thank you for your patience in allowing me to reach this point, allowing me to love you. __Thank you for waiting for me. __Thank you for agreeing to be my wife. __Thank you for permitting me to spend my remaining days with you. __Thank you for making me happier than I ever dared dream. __Thank you._

Mrs Hughes smiled radiantly at the Butler, as she continued to hold his arm. He placed his glass of punch on the sideboard and then discarded Mrs Hughes's glass to the side as well. Her hand moved gently down his arm until she was holding his hand. Her other hand joined this loving hold, as did his. The faint sounds of 'Silent Night' could still be heard upstairs.

"I still cannot quite believe that you asked me to marry you," she whispered, looking down at their clenched hands and then raising her gaze to meet his soulful eyes.

"I have wanted to do so for so long. I was …" his voice tapered away.

"Yes?" she prompted gently.

"… Scared … that probably sounds very silly?" he offered.

"No, not at all …" she reassured, stroking his hands with her thumb.

"Mr Carson … may I ask why you were scared?" she ventured, although she knew there was no simple answer.

He nodded with a loving smile, holding her hands a little more tightly and pausing as he tried to decide where to begin.

"Mrs Hughes, there were so many reasons ... as you know I find change unnerving at best ... and well … I was scared to acknowledge that my feelings for you deepened further every day, scared of how my heart leapt when you were happy and then ached when we disagreed …" his voice caught in his throat and he gulped, biting back the emotion that threatened.

He looked into her glistening eyes, at the wondrously compassionate smile on her lips; it gave him the confidence he needed to continue. She always managed to boost his confidence and make him feel steady.

" … I was frightened of risking everything we know, our positions, our friendship, our lives ... risking everything we have ... but then, when our plans for buying the house together were no more, I realised that the thought of not spending my life with you, the possibility of not being with you each and every day, was considerably more terrifying than taking a risk and declaring to you my greatest desire, my greatest wish for you to become my wife …"

Tears silently trailed a path down the Housekeeper's cheeks as she listened to his heartfelt words.

"Oh Mr Carson," she said shakily, through her tears.

"Of course I was also scared you would say no …" he joked lightly.

She shook her head with a teary smile.

"Never," she replied with certainty.

He took a sharp intake of breath at the conviction of her reply. _She had never had any doubts at all. __Why should this surprise me? __Elsie Hughes is a woman who knows her own mind, he thought proudly._

"I can assure you Mr Carson, I would never have said no. Never. However, I truly thought you may never ask …" she continued.

There was not a hint of bitterness or accusation in her words, only truth.

They gazed silently at each other, warm smiles adorning their lips.

"But you did ask …" she added, eyes twinkling.

"Yes I did and you said yes," he triumphed, a playfulness to his voice.

She laughed delightedly, as he allowed his thumbs to smooth back and forth over her knuckles.

"I did," she replied fondly, squeezing his strong hands in hers.

There would be plenty of time to discuss their feelings further but for now both were happy to return to their more usual affectionate teasing.

"In fact … not only did you say yes but, as I recall, you also called me an old booby!" he chuckled, raising his eyebrows in that knowing way.

She bit her lip at this recollection, an embarrassed smile on her face. She laughed and let go of his hands, raising her hands to her cheeks to cover her blush.

"Oh my … whatever made me say that!"

He stepped closer to her, stroking her arm lovingly.

"I liked it," he beamed.

"Did you?" she asked, her eyes lighting up as her happiness poured out of her.

"I did," he said, lowering his head to place the most delicate, chaste kiss to her forehead.

Mrs Hughes let out a little whisper of pleasure as his lips brushed her skin so sweetly. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to lean forward just an inch, placing her hands and her cheek against his chest, the weight of the last few months finally leaving her, as she allowed joy and hope to fill her heart.

His arms tentatively wrapped around her and pulled her gently to him. She closed her eyes as he held her softly to his chest, his chin resting on her hair. As she enjoyed this cosseted moment, she reflected happily that his steady heartbeat was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_A/N: I cannot thank you enough for all of the lovely reviews. It is very daunting to follow such a wonderful proposal but I wanted to at least try. _****_I am going to keep this fic as in character as possible, give or take a little artistic license. _****_Therefore, despite the temptation to have them smooch the faces off each other, and there is nothing I want more, that won't happen in this story I am afraid –certainly not this soon anyway! x_**

He marvelled at the way Mrs Hughes fitted perfectly in his arms, just the right height to snuggle under his chin and so petite that he could wrap his arms all of the way around her to hold her securely. He wondered fleetingly if his arms and chest had been made with the sole purpose of holding this splendid woman; a task they had been waiting for patiently, for all of these years. _Charles Carson, you sentimental old fool, he chided himself happily._

"We should go upstairs Mrs Hughes," he murmured softly against her hair.

She leant back from his chest, a radiant smile on her face.

"Yes you are right Mr Carson, they will be sending out a search party for us," she laughed softly.

She reluctantly let her hands drop to her sides; she had almost been lulled to sleep in his arms.

Mr Carson faltered for a brief second, lost in her eyes. He corrected himself with a tug of the waistcoat, smiled briefly, and walked ahead to the door. Mrs Hughes followed. They reached the corridor and he turned to face her, feeling a little disorientated. He wasn't sure quite how to behave, he had never been engaged before. He let out an anxious cough.

"Shall we go up then?" he asked nervously.

"Yes I think we should," she nodded with a reassuring smile.

"Right then … yes … shall I go first? Or would you like to walk ahead? Either is fine with me," he stumbled, feeling ridiculous to be asking such questions.

She could see his unease. Her adorable Mr Carson, who had walked these corridors at her side for decades, suddenly seemed anxious about the routine task of walking upstairs with her. She reached out and squeezed his arm.

"We are still the same people Mr Carson … we haven't changed … you are still the respected Butler of Downton Abbey and I am still the old harridan Housekeeper …" she joked, stroking his arm with a warm smile.

"… nothing will change that … not even a proposal of marriage. So let's just be ourselves shall we?" she soothed.

His demeanour visibly eased.

"Yes indeed Mrs Hughes," he replied gratefully.

He watched as a teasing smile tweaked at her lips.

"Mr Carson, this is the part where you tell me that I am not an old harridan," she said, pretending to be cross, yet her eyes sparkling.

He smiled broadly.

"You are anything but Mrs Hughes, anything but …" he said happily in return.

"Good, good … let's go up then … and let's live a little and walk side by side shall we? Otherwise, making such a weighty decision as to who goes first might only delay us …" she teased.

He shook his head fondly, as he matched her pace towards the stairs.

"Not a harridan … but certainly a little terrifying at times," he whispered, pretending she could not hear.

She giggled and swatted his arm as they walked. She was about to return her hand to her side, when he surprised her by clasping it firmly between his strong fingers. She looked up to him but he gazed straight ahead, trying to contain his grin. They continued up the stairs hand in hand.

_Things have changed, _she thought blissfully. Her heart fluttered as they made their way to the Great Hall. She couldn't take her eyes off their linked hands. She felt flushed and quite faint as her heart palpitations grew stronger. She wasn't sure why this small gesture had affected her so. They had touched each other's hands before, small gestures of reassurance or concern for the other at times of upset. They had even held hands at the seaside, as they paddled in the waves at Brighton. _For heaven's sake_, she reminded herself, _you held hands with him in his pantry just minutes ago_.

Yet there was something unique about holding hands in the hallways of Downton, this gentle act of affection in the place where they had worked and served for so long; years of formality, professionalism and propriety. For him to take her hand so openly, despite her knowing rationally that there was no fear of them being seen whilst everyone was gathered upstairs, was such a gigantic leap for the man beside her, that it quite took her breath away. It was almost as startling as the proposal. She looked at him as they walked; he stood tall, very proud. _I wonder if he realises the strength he gives me, _she pondered. She knew that she steadied him, he had admitted as much many times, yet he was also her anchor, her constant and for many years, the mainstay in her life. _And now he is going to my husband_, she thought breathlessly. _I am going to be Mrs Carson_. She unconsciously leaned softly into his side as she contemplated this wonderful notion.

He looked down at her as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Everything alright down there?" he chuckled, smoothing his fingers across the delicate skin of her hand.

"Everything is quite perfect thank you Mr Carson, quite perfect," she beamed.

He smiled lovingly at her, unable to remember when he had ever felt so happy.

They walked down the corridor that ran along the side of the Great Hall and just before they reached the first opening, they both paused and instinctively let go of each other's hand, sharing the same thought as they gazed at the other, _Butler and Housekeeper again_. Mr Carson gave his future wife a brief kiss on her forehead before they continued to walk to the opening, Mrs Hughes now ahead. They both willed themselves to keep a serene expression. She opened the door to lead them to the rear of the Hall and gave a brief look to Mr Carson as she turned to face him for a second. He dipped his head and, with an even expression, whispered,

"You've made me so happy,"

She took a small breath, biting back her smile, and walked through the door. The sounds of 'Oh Come All Ye Faithful' offered them an opportunity to re-enter the hall without disruption, as they walked behind Anna and took their place side by side in the centre of the room.

Another chorus of_ '__O Come All Ye Faithful, joyful and triumphant' _resounded around the Great Hall, as they joined the singing. As they reached the final verse, the pair stole a tender, sideways glance at the other, the words of the song proving most accurate; neither had ever felt more joyful.

**_A/N: _****_Please do continue to let me know what you think- your views are much appreciated x_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She was up and about at least an hour earlier than normal; sleep seemed such a waste of time when she had so much to look forward to. She donned her normal black day dress as she looked in her bedroom mirror. Elsie Hughes was not a vain woman, however she couldn't help thinking that it would be nice to wear some different colours when they eventually retired. _Retired._ It seemed unreal somehow; less than a day ago she had thought she would never retire, _could_ never retire. She grinned happily, for the first time in decades she was truly looking forward to whatever the future may bring. She added a little more rouge than normal to her cheeks and a smidge of colour to her lips. She wouldn't admit this to anyone but herself but she had also spent a little longer on her hairstyle this morning; wanting to make it as nice as possible for this special day. Her first day as an engaged woman. _Sixty two years of age and engaged_, she chuckled.

######

He paced about his pantry, all of a tither, a bundle of nervous excitement on this special day. _Yes excitement_, he thought happily. _You Charles Carson are as eager as a young man on his first promise! __She actually agreed to be my wife, she really did._ _Sixty six years of age and engaged for the first time in my life, and __engaged to the finest woman that ever lived_, he reflected in amazement. He had not been able to sleep a wink all night; his mind a whirr of different thoughts and possibilities. They had not had a chance to discuss much at all following the carol singing in the Great Hall but they had decided they would tell Lord Grantham their news this morning, and then tell the staff during luncheon. They had briefly discussed retirement, both looking forward to the next stage in their lives and yet neither quite ready for this yet. Therefore, depending on His Lordship's feelings on the matter, they hoped to stay on at Downton as a married couple for at least another year. However, both Charles and his bride-to-be knew this may not be possible; _whoever had heard of such a grand House such as Downton having a married Butler and Housekeeper, _Charles wondered_. _

######

Mrs Hughes had arrived in the dining hall before him. She waited for him to arrive with the other staff, standing behind her chair as protocol required. She would normally have popped her head into his pantry to wish him good morning, before they walked to the dining hall together. She had particularly wanted to do this today, however Mr Barrow had been in with Mr Carson since she had come downstairs and so she had not had a chance to see him yet. She felt exceptionally nervous, she was not really sure why but there it was, sensible Elsie Hughes as anxious and excited as a flighty young woman. She knew it was silly but a tiny part of her actually worried that perhaps Mr Carson might have had second thoughts. _Don't be a fool Elsie Hughes_, she chided herself, Charles Carson would never go back on his word. She smiled thinking of her man; she knew this to be true. However, it didn't make the butterflies in her tummy disappear.

Mrs Patmore and Daisy placed plates of bread and cheese in the centre of the long table as the staff waited for his arrival. As the Cook passed behind Mrs Hughes, she noticed the Housekeeper looked a little unsettled and she was wringing her fingers together.

"Everything alright Mrs Hughes?" the Cook asked.

The Housekeeper's thoughts were far away and she took a second to realise that Mrs Patmore was speaking to her.

"Oh … I do beg your pardon … yes ... everything is fine Mrs Patmore," she replied, as confidently as possible.

"Mmmm," the Cook pondered, as she looked inquisitively at Mrs Hughes.

The Housekeeper smiled back at her, finding it almost impossible not to look extremely guilty. As the Cook made her way around the table, her eyes never left her friend, her friend who was now biting her lip and looking down at her toes. _Something is afoot here and no mistake_, the perceptive Cook reflected.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard and the tall, proud Butler entered the dining hall as regal as always. His stride was confident as he took his place at the head of the table. No-one but him knew that he had been gearing himself up in his pantry for the last five minutes, willing himself to gain some control. _I must remain calm, _he had told himself_. I __must not give even a hint of my emotions. I __am Butler of Downton Abbey and there is no place for sentiment. __Now get in there and lead your staff through breakfast … and no smiling or soppy gazes at Mrs Hughes no matter how happy you are feeling! __You must constrain your feelings until you are alone again in your pantry. __Right, come on Charles Carson, here we go._

"Good morning, please sit," he said formally, as the gathered staff took their seats. He looked straight ahead, down the length of the table, knowing that his best strategy was to try to avoid her gaze for as long as possible.

"Your toast Mr Carson," the lovely Scottish voice next to him said sweetly.

_You can do this Charles,_ he told himself. He took a deep breath and turned his head to face her. That was it, one look into those sapphire blue eyes and he was done for. Her eyes reminded him of the ocean they had paddled in last summer; so clear that he felt he could see into the depths of her soul. She held the small plate with his toast in the air, the brightest smile that he had ever seen adorning her lips. He melted, completely and utterly melted, his constraint crumbling at once as he beamed giddly from ear to ear.

She watched as his expressive brown eyes lit up; they were so radiant that she actually thought she could see flecks of gold in the chestnut brown hue. _Elsie Hughes, get a grip,_ she scolded herself. And yet she couldn't stop smiling. A soft breath of laughter escaped her lips as they both looked soppily at the other.

"Ahem … uhuh ... thank you Mrs Hughes," he managed with a short cough, taking his toast from her and clearing his throat briefly again to try to regain some sort of equilibrium.

As he did so, their fingers lightly caressed. He felt a flush instantly shoot from his fingers, travelling up his arm to his neck and then his face. _Oh my goodness, this will never do, this will never do,_ he panicked. Despite his anxiety he was sure he noticed a slight reddening of the cheeks and a little unease from the woman at his right. This thought pleased him greatly; even the magnificent Elsie Hughes was a little flustered by the unfamiliar situation they found themselves in. However, he watched with untold admiration and no surprise at all as Mrs Hughes promptly gathered herself and her usual composure and serenity resumed. She glanced steadily around the room, confirming to herself that no-one else had noticed the strange behaviour of the Heads of House. She then picked up her tea cup and took a soothing sip, as she had done each and every day for as long as the Butler could remember.

"Eat your toast Mr Carson, eat your toast," she said calmly, with only a trace of amusement in her eyes.

**_A/N: _****_Thank you so much for your reviews- they mean so much. _****_Thank you to those loyal supporters who have been kind enough to review several of my stories, thank you to new reviewers who I haven't had the pleasure of hearing from before, and thank you to guest reviewers who I am unable to thank personally. Next chapter: Mrs Patmore's reaction x_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"May I have a word in my pantry Mrs Hughes?" he asked formally.

The staff had already begun to disperse following breakfast, to carry out their morning duties.

"Yes certainly Mr Carson," she replied just as properly.

The two walked side by side down the corridor, not an unusual sight at all in the halls of Downton. However, what was unusual was the abashed, yet radiant smiles of the two when Mr Carson closed the door behind them. It was the first time they had been alone since the previous evening. For a couple of seconds neither spoke.

"Mrs Hughes … I hope you are well?" he asked eventually.

"I am Mr Carson … very well. And you?"

"Very well also," he responded quite seriously.

She laughed lightly at the two of them; their usual ease with each other had disappeared and in its place an unfamiliar atmosphere had emerged; _unfamiliar but not uncomfortable_, she thought.

"I tried very hard not to give anything away at breakfast," she joked, aiming to lighten the mood.

"Oh so did I … although I fear I was less successful than you," he conceded with a small grin.

"It'll do the staff good to see you happy … not that I am suggesting that you …"

"I am happy Mrs Hughes, very happy," he interrupted, exhaling a long, contented breath.

She also allowed her shoulders to drop as she relaxed on hearing his tender words. She watched as he looked to her with a hopeful gaze.

"May I hold your hand Mrs Hughes?" he asked shyly.

He had taken her hand boldly the previous evening as they walked through the hallways. However, in the cold light of day, his courage had deserted him and he did not wish to dishonour Mrs Hughes in any way.

"Of course you may Mr Carson," she replied sweetly, holding out her hand to him.

He took her hand reverently in his, smiling as he noted how his huge paw enveloped her delicate fingers. He was delighted when Mrs Hughes responded by stroking her thumb reassuringly across his hand. A thought crossed his mind in that moment, that he could achieve anything at all with this wonderful woman at his side.

"Are we still planning to tell His Lordship this morning? I had wondered if perhaps we should keep the news to ourselves until the new year?" she offered, as they continued to hold hands.

"Yes I had the same thought, so near to Christmas doesn't seem ideal does it? However, after my performance at breakfast, I think we should stick to our plan … I would hate someone to work it out before we told them officially. I want to do things properly, as you certainly deserve," he explained.

Mrs Hughes felt a flutter in her stomach at his words and rewarded him with another devoted smile. She wasn't sure what had thrilled her more: his tentative admission that he couldn't trust himself to keep his happiness contained or that her dear man was at pains to do things absolutely correctly, out of respect for her?

"Well then, should we tell him together? Or would you rather speak to him alone?" she asked.

"As the news very much involves us both, I think we should speak to him together, don't you?" he queried.

"I do … I just wasn't sure if you would prefer talking to him man to man," she teased.

Mr Carson chuckled happily at her joshing.

"I think perhaps this particular conversation needs an intelligent, lovely woman to help things along," he responded.

Mrs Hughes blushed under his compliment, not used to him offering such warm praise.

"Well, I will try my best to find you one before you meet His Lordship," she responded, deflecting his praise with humour.

Mr Carson laughed heartily, shaking his head at her modesty.

"I have a request," Mrs Hughes added hesitantly.

"Yes?" he asked, his eyebrows rising inquisitively.

"May I tell Mrs Patmore first? I know you'll think it very improper Mr Carson … I realise Lord Grantham should be the first to hear … but as soon as we have informed him, we'll have to inform the staff immediately … lord knows nothing stays secret in this House for long and if we don't tell them straight away, someone will find out, and then before we know it the whole of the County will know our news … I couldn't bare for her to hear the news along with the rest of the staff … and I know she can be a bit loud at times and quite excitable … but I will ensure she doesn't tell a soul … I promise," she finished, quite out of breath, having raced through her explanation before he had a chance to object.

"Anyone would think I was stuck in my ways at times Mrs Hughes … of course you can tell her," he smirked, squeezing her hands.

"Oh thank you!" she gasped.

Mrs Hughes had to instantly calm herself as she realised she had almost reached up and kissed his cheek in gratitude. She pulled herself together and squeezed his hand instead, as he beamed at his future wife.

######

"Is everything alright? You were like a cat on a hot tin roof at breakfast?" Mrs Patmore said, as she followed the Housekeeper into her sitting-room.

"Yes, I am fine … I just need a word," Mrs Hughes replied, closing the door and turning to look at her friend.

"I have some news but before I tell you, you must promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone … not to _anyone_ Mrs Patmore," Mrs Hughes added with further emphasis.

"Oh dear lord above, you're not ill again?" the Cook asked with great concern.

"No, no, nothing like that … it's not bad news … do you promise? It is very important that you promise,"

"Yes I promise, of course I promise. Now tell me … before I spring a leak!" she demanded.

Mrs Hughes snorted with laughter; her friend's turn of phrase was unique. The Housekeeper steadied herself and said as calmly as possible,

"Last night … Mr Carson asked me to marry him." Her voice wavered as she said this out loud for the first time.

The screech that immediately escaped the Cook's mouth resonated throughout the entire downstairs. Mrs Patmore's hands shot upwards to cover her mouth in surprise.

Mrs Hughes laughed lightly, her eyes a little watery, as she looked at the flabbergasted expression before her. As the Cook lowered her hands, her jaw hung open.

After a few seconds, a soppy smile began to slowly appear on Mrs Patmore's face.

"Well slap me with a wet fish and call me queenie!" the Cook exclaimed, her eyes glistening with emotion, as she leapt forward to hug her friend.

The two rarely shared such affections, despite their undoubted fondness for the other, but this was a historic occasion and more than worthy of an embrace. Mrs Patmore hugged Mrs Hughes fiercely, eventually leaning backwards, her hands still resting on her friend's shoulders.

"Oh dear, look at the sight of me, but I am that happy for you Mrs Hughes," the Cook chuckled, embarrassed that she was so teary.

"You haven't even asked me if I said yes …" the Housekeeper joked.

"I don't need to ask … you've loved the bones of the man for years, of course you said yes!" she returned.

Mrs Hughes rolled her eyes at the Cook; feeling a little flush reach her cheeks as they both knew this to be true.

Both women let go of each other, laughing gently at the state of themselves. As they gathered themselves, Mrs Patmore looked meaningfully at the Housekeeper.

"I wish you both every happiness Mrs Hughes … I cannot think of two people who deserve it more," she said, feeling genuinely moved to hear such good news.

"Thank you," the Housekeeper smiled, biting her lip to keep control and so glad that Mrs Patmore was the first to know.

######

"Oh Mrs Patmore … how can I help …" Mr Carson began as she walked into his pantry. However, he paused as he observed the knowing look on her face; Mrs Hughes had obviously spoken to the Cook.

He gulped and cleared his throat as he stood nervously, not sure what to say.

"Mr Carson, I promise that I shan't say a word to anyone else … but I did just want to say two things to you …" she began.

He nodded.

"Firstly, I am over the moon for you and Mrs Hughes, I rarely admit such things but … you both mean the world to me ... and I wanted to offer my congratulations …"

Mr Carson was very moved by her sentiments. He looked down at the floor as he felt quite overwhelmed. When he finally looked upwards he could see that Mrs Patmore's eyes were glistening; _oh dear god, she's not going to cry is she? I really am very poor at dealing with tears, I need Mrs Hughes for that,_ he panicked.

"Thank you," he managed.

"… and secondly, that woman would lay down her life for you so don't you ever hurt her or you'll have me to answer to … and I have access to a very large meat cleaver!" she finished with a smile.

Mr Carson let out a snort of shocked laughter. However, the Cook's glare let him know that she was serious.

"I promise you Mrs Patmore, I will never, ever hurt Mrs Hughes," he pledged sincerely.

"Good," she smiled, as she turned to walk out of the door.

As she opened the door, she paused. The sounds of the hustle and bustle from downstairs could be heard; housemaids chattering as they went about their work, the clinking of glasses and china as the footmen passed by with trays. Mrs Patmore turned to face him, looking a little nervous. She spoke softly, none of her usual bolshiness was evident.

"I am proud of you Mr Carson. You did a wonderful thing last night, truly wonderful. I know what an enormous step proposing marriage must have been for you and I am very proud that you took that step," she said, before bustling out of the door, wiping tears from her eyes.

Mr Carson stood, gaping at the open door, feeling incredibly touched.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**A/N: For your information, in this fic I have decided that the proposal was the day before Christmas Eve (it didn't quite feel like Christmas Eve in the episode to me- even though they did hang stockings for the children so it probably was!) However, my timings mean that Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes are going to speak to Lord Grantham on Christmas Eve x**_

"Are you nervous?" Mr Carson asked, as they stood outside the library.

"Perhaps a little … I doubt they'll react as happily as Mrs Patmore ... although I could be wrong," Mrs Hughes smiled weakly.

Both were aware they were stepping into the unknown; the atmosphere was heavy with anticipation. Would the Family allow them to continue at Downton? Would they be appalled by the idea of a married Butler and Housekeeper? Would they be supportive of the marriage? Happy for the Butler and Housekeeper? Certainly they would be surprised, shocked even, that much was guaranteed.

"Well, we best go in … Lord Grantham is expecting me," he breathed, clasping and unclasping his hands at his sides.

"He isn't expecting _us_?" she asked, her voice a little higher than usual.

She was more nervous than she would even admit to herself.

"Mr Barrow was in the room … I thought it better just to say that _I_ needed a word, I didn't want to raise suspicions,"

Mrs Hughes nodded, conceding the point.

"Would you rather we just leave it? If they do react badly then Christmas Eve really is poor timing," she added anxiously. She could see that he was on edge as well.

"We are here now … come on … let's stop worrying and go and share our good news. I am sure they will be pleased for us," he smiled, forcing confidence and deciding that for once he needed to be the steady one.

He softly touched her fingers at her side, and gave her an encouraging wink.

She laughed gratefully; she was so proud of his calm and positive persona in this moment. She was also very pleased that he wanted to go ahead with the announcement. Despite her suggestion, and her nerves, she really did not want to wait; she had only suggested the idea in case Mr Carson wanted to delay.

Mrs Hughes felt immense pride that the Butler had asked for her hand in marriage, she was truly honoured that Mr Carson had chosen her, and she wanted everyone to know this wonderful news as soon as possible. She pondered that this may be a silly notion for a woman of her age but she couldn't quite bring herself to care! She wanted the world to know that she was to be Mrs Carson; they just needed to get over the little hurdle of telling the family. It warmed her heart that her previously buttoned-up, restrained and proper Butler was also very eager to share their news.

She knocked on the door to the Library and they both walked into the room, surprised to see Lord Grantham, Lady Grantham and Lady Mary sitting on the sofas.

"Carson, there you are … oh, and Mrs Hughes," Lord Grantham said, not expecting to see the Housekeeper.

The two Heads of Staff walked across to stand before the Grantham's. The Butler stole a quick sideways glance at the Housekeeper; they had both expected His Lordship to be alone.

"Milord, if you are busy, Mrs Hughes and I can come back later," Mr Carson offered.

"Not at all Carson … we could actually do with a distraction ... we find ourselves feeling very despondent,"

"I am sorry to hear that Milord, is there anything we can do to help?" the Butler asked solemnly.

"You could get Tom to cancel his move to Boston and get Rose to change her mind about New York," Lady Mary added sharply.

"Do excuse Lady Mary, Carson, she is feeling a little sorry for herself … she seems to forget that we are all going to miss Tom and Rose," Lady Grantham added pointedly, wishing her oldest daughter was not quite so insensitive.

"And why shouldn't I feel sorry for myself? You have Papa … I have no one. The Household is breaking up. At this rate even Edith will find love before me," she snapped back.

Mr Carson looked at Lady Mary with a heavy heart; he hated to see her so dejected. Mrs Hughes looked at Lady Mary with barely contained disdain; wondering how a young woman with so much to be grateful for, could be so selfish.

Lady Mary looked upwards at the Butler and Housekeeper and noted the different expressions immediately. She chose to ignore Mrs Hughes and instead smiled warmly at Mr Carson.

"At least I know that you will always be at Downton for me Carson, you will never desert me," she smiled.

Mrs Hughes looked at Lady Mary with wide-eyes, knowing that she could not have said a worse thing in that moment. She turned to Mr Carson and watched as he took a long, strained breath, pushing his shoulders back so that he stood at his full height. He was going to back track, she knew it, she could see it in his posture. Only minutes ago he had been determined to share their happy news and now his entire body seemed wracked with discomfort and guilt.

"Uh-hum, yes, yes of course Milady," he stuttered, smiling faintly at Lady Mary and then looking to Mrs Hughes in panic.

He hoped to find some reassurance when he looked to Mrs Hughes; he hoped she would understand that this was not a good time to announce their engagement? However as he looked to her, he was met with a weary sigh and eyes that showed both annoyance and hurt. His heart ached.

"Anyway, Carson, what did you and Mrs Hughes need to speak to me about?" Lord Grantham finally asked.

Mr Carson looked back to His Lordship. Mrs Hughes smiled resignedly, knowing that the Butler would certainly not be sharing their news today.

"Umm … well … we wanted … that is ..." he began.

"Carson?" Lady Mary asked, puzzled at the Butler's obvious unease.

He steeled himself; praying inwardly that his future wife would understand.

"… we wanted to confirm the timings for tomorrow … Mrs Hughes and I can then ensure things go splendidly," he replied.

"Oh, of course … we were thinking an early, light lunch at one to allow you to enjoy Christmas lunch downstairs at a reasonable time and then dinner at eight," Lady Grantham replied.

"Very good Milady, thank you," Mrs Hughes responded politely, with a small bow of the head.

The Housekeeper was eager to get out of the library as swiftly as possible and so she did not wait for Mr Carson to offer a response; she turned and walked purposefully to the door.

"Good Day Milord, Milady, Milady," Mr Carson hurriedly offered.

He turned and walked out of the library, his heart pounding as he strode across the Great Hall. He reached the servant's stairs; he presumed she had gone to her sitting-room, she was certainly nowhere to be seen upstairs.

He reached her room; she wasn't there. He tried the staff dining hall and the kitchen; she wasn't there either. _Perhaps she has gone to my pantry to wait for me?_ He strode through the door; no Mrs Hughes. _Oh dear god, what have I done?_

_**A/N: Perhaps everything will go swimmingly in Series 6 but I would wager there may be a few little bumps along the road to happiness and therefore I thought I should reflect this. Thanks for the reviews and please do keep reviewing- I love to know what you think x**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He had searched the whole of downstairs three times and she was nowhere to be found. He had even sent Daisy up to her bedroom to see if she there; no luck. She must have gone out, he concluded, and yet her coat and hat still hung on the hook in her sitting-room. He was beside himself, knowing that he had ruined their announcement.

_It must be thirty minutes since she left the Library,_ he panicked. He decided the only thing to do now was to search the guest bedrooms; they were the only place in the Abbey he had not looked. He stepped out of his pantry but stopped as he heard snippets of a conversation in the dining hall.

"Oh Mrs Hughes, do you think Her Ladyship would like a tray taking up or will she be having lunch with His Lordship?" Miss Baxter asked.

_Oh thank goodness_, he breathed, as he turned and marched back to the dining hall.

"She was with His Lordship not half an hour ago and so I should think she'll be eating with him," Mrs Hughes replied pleasantly.

She noted his presence out of the corner of her eye but she remarkably managed to keep her composure as she continued her discussion with the Lady's Maid.

"Mrs Hughes, I have already taken a tray up for Lady Mary … she is feeling a little out of sorts," Anna added innocently.

Mrs Hughes smiled but remained passive, despite the thoughts that ran through her mind. Mr Carson, who was now standing beside her, winced at the mention of Lady Mary. The Housekeeper still did not look at him.

"Mrs Hughes, may I have a word please?" he asked softly, very aware that they were surrounded by many of the staff.

"It is almost lunch time Mr Carson, we'll be sitting down to eat in five minutes, can't it wait until later?" she asked steadily, barely glancing at him. She knew that if she caught his gaze she would likely break down in tears; and this was not something Mrs Hughes was prone to do, and certainly not in front of the staff.

He didn't want to push her too hard; he was still attempting to find his way around the delicate balance that now existed between the two of them and even Mr Carson was perceptive enough to realise that he had all but destroyed that balance with his earlier actions, which only served to make him feel less confident about how to proceed.

"Ummm … yes, yes, of course, would we be able to meet straight after lunch then?" he asked tentatively.

"I should think so, yes," she responded sadly. She knew that she could not avoid him forever.

######

Luncheon had been an uncomfortable affair, as the Heads of Staff studiously avoided chatting with each other, both sitting in silence for the majority of the meal. Mrs Patmore looked at them in disbelief from the far end of the hall; she had expected the happy announcement at lunch yet instead she watched a frost settle between the pair. _Less than one day and the blundering man has already managed to get it wrong_. She didn't know what he had done but he had done something, judging by the forlorn demeanour of the Butler. _I may need to sharpen that meat cleaver sooner than I had planned, _she thought with a tired, knowing smile.

######

"Can we perhaps get some fresh air? I don't wish to talk here," Mrs Hughes said quietly. She didn't add that she was worried someone would interrupt them and see her upset.

"Yes, yes, of course … I'll get your coat …" he flustered.

"No need, I'll be fine," she said quietly, and then turned from his pantry and walked down the corridor.

Mr Carson followed her; thinking that he was actually more nervous in this moment than the previous evening when he was about to propose.

She sat on one of the wooden benches in the yard. A hall boy scurried past Mr Carson as he was on his way to join her; Mrs Hughes had obviously sent the lad back inside to afford them some privacy. He sat down beside her. She sat with her hands clasped on her knees. They both looked downwards, neither saying a word. Mr Carson knew that he needed to speak but he couldn't think of where to start. He then realised there was only one place to start.

"I am very sorry Mrs Hughes," he said sincerely, turning his head to look at her.

She looked to him but did not speak. He took his cue to continue.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell Lord Grantham our news. I should have told him, I wanted to tell him. It's just that … they were all so glum ... and then Lady Mary said that she knew I would always be at Downton ... it did not seem like the best time. I want our engagement to be a happy event and I thought if I went ahead with our news in that moment, it may have been very awkward. However, I can see that I have caused you great upset and therefore, awkward or not, I should have had the courage to tell them our news," he finished honestly.

"Yes, you should have … I understand that following Lady Mary's comment, the timing was less than perfect … but you should have still told them …" she replied quietly.

He nodded sadly, his eyes watery as he could see the hurt in her eyes.

She felt she should explain her feelings to him; she wanted to spend what was left of her life with this man and she needed to try to help him understand why she felt so wounded. If they were ever going to have a happy marriage, he needed to understand how much he upset her at times.

"I was so looking forward to everyone knowing we were to be married. I felt so proud to think of everyone knowing I was going to be your wife. I was nervous too of course, but I was delighted that you wanted to tell the Family so soon. You seemed excited to share our news and that made me believe that you must be as proud as I was to be announcing our engagement …"

"Mrs Hughes I was … I am …" he corrected himself, hoping with all of his heart that the engagement wasn't something of the past.

"But then one word from Lady Mary and you crumbled. Everything you had promised just slipped away, all because you could not bear to upset her. It may sound selfish Mr Carson, but if we are to be married, I need to know that you put our happiness first, that you put me first, not Lady Mary," she concluded, her eyes filling with tears.

Mr Carson let out a gasp of distress.

_How on earth could she think I place Lady Mary ahead of her? _

_She thinks it because you have given her no proof to the contrary_, he realised with utter self-disgust. _She isn't annoyed because you failed to make the announcement; she is hurt because time and time again you have put the Family first_, he finally understood with clarity.

"Mrs Hughes I … oh goodness .. I am desperately sorry, I have made such a mess of things …" he stumbled, finding it difficult to catch his breath.

"I would never want you to stop caring for her Mr Carson, that is not what I am saying, but …" Mrs Hughes began, not wanting him to think her insensitive.

"Mrs Hughes I know that is not what you are saying and you could never be selfish, heaven knows you are the least selfish person I know …" he began, reaching out to take her hands in his, as they both sat on the bench facing each other, their knees touching.

She watched as he took a huge breath, readying himself as he always did when he was anxious and about to speak.

He looked her directly in the eyes, determined to finally say everything that was in his heart. He had been fearful of saying the words, the words that he had felt for so long and yet never uttered. He hoped she might return his feelings, although he was not entirely certain.

"Mrs Hughes, there is no prouder man on this earth … I am truly proud that you have agreed to become my wife. In fact, I am somewhat astounded that you said yes …" he said, hoping to make her smile.

She laughed through her tears.

"… and I do care for Lady Mary, very much, but my feelings for her and the Family cannot compare to my feelings for you. Mrs Hughes … you are my family now and I promise from this point forward to always put you first, to put us first, because very simply …"

_Come on Charles, you can do this_, he encouraged himself.

He smiled devotedly at her, and said, "I love you."

Her hands flew from his hold, to her mouth, as her tears flowed freely. She felt her chest constrict; she could barely breath. She had dreamed of him saying those words, particularly over the last year as they had grown closer. However, even after his lovely proposal, she was not convinced she would ever hear them. She was certain that he cared for her, and that was enough for Mrs Hughes, not perfect but enough. But now ... _he__ loves me, _she thought blissfully_._

He wasn't sure if her silence and tears were a good thing or a bad thing; he wished he had more experience with women, he felt completely out of his depth as he stared helplessly at her. _Had he got this all wrong again?_

"I will go upstairs and tell them right now if you would like me to … I mean it … I won't delay another second …" he offered, and he meant every word.

He was still not sure if he had said enough, done enough, to put this situation right. The thought of losing her was unthinkable.

Finally, after what felt like an age, the brightest and most beautiful smile appeared on her lips, as his entire body wilted in relief.

"You don't need to do that Mr Carson … as much as I like the thought of you bursting in and interrupting their luncheon …" she laughed softly, reaching out to hold his hands again.

He chuckled in response, as she gazed at him with such affection.

"But what about the announcement?" he asked anxiously.

"I got something much better than an announcement …" she began, smiling to herself as she saw the gentle confusion on his face. He wasn't quite sure what she was referring to.

She reached forward and lightly caressed the side of his face with her hand,

"… and I love you too."

The Butler thought his heart might burst with joy.

**_A/N: _****_Let me know what you think and thanks again for all of your reviews so far- they mean the world to me x_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: _****_Your reviews are absolutely amazing- thank you so much x_**

Chapter 7

They were sitting in Mrs Hughes's sitting-room, enjoying a sweet sherry. They sat at either end of the table, with the small lamp in the middle. Mr Carson took his usual spot beside the door. They must have sat in these seats hundreds of times at the end of a long day, sharing thoughts and news about the running of the House. However, one thing was different in this particular moment, they held hands across the table as they sipped their sherry. They had fallen into this lovely routine during the last week or so, ever since the wonderful night of their engagement.

Mrs Hughes marvelled at the way they both chatted and laughed, as if there was nothing unusual at all about the two of them gently caressing each other's fingers. As little as just over a week ago; they would never have dreamt of such a thing. She found herself smiling as she gazed at their joined hands; revelling in the warmth from his strong yet gentle fingers. She traced small patterns on the underside of his wrist as she allowed herself to dream about the two of them, one day, sitting in their own home holding hands.

"Is everything alright?" he whispered, noticing Mrs Hughes was lost in her thoughts.

She looked upwards, a hazy, happy smile on her lips.

"Ummmm," she murmured, as she squeezed his fingers and nodded softly.

He felt his heart flutter as he saw the same contentment in her eyes that he also saw in his own eyes, every morning when he gazed in the looking glass to shave. He often wondered what people would think of him, if they could see the way he smiled to himself whilst carrying out his morning ablutions.

At times, his happiness overwhelmed him. It affected him at the most unexpected times; when he caught a glimpse of her walking along the upstairs hallway, when she was deep in conversation with Mrs Patmore yet spotted him from the corner of her eye and gave him the warmest of smiles or when he could feel her soothing presence at his side as they stood on the gravel at the front of the House. These occurrences were not new, they had occurred numerous times over the last twenty years. However, now that Elsie Hughes was to be his wife, they held extra meaning for the Butler. He stroked her hand again at this delightful thought.

"Tomorrow it is," he breathed.

"Indeed … the whole House will finally know our news," she replied.

"I am impressed that Mrs Patmore has managed to keep it to herself," he joked.

Mrs Hughes laughed.

"The poor woman is almost bursting at the seams …"

Mr Carson chuckled.

"Well after tomorrow, she can shout it from the roof tops!" he added.

"Don't tempt her … she just might," the Housekeeper joshed.

"And you really didn't mind waiting?" he asked, still needing reassurance that he had not messed it up again.

It had been her suggestion to leave it until the New Year, following the first, bungled announcement. They could hardly tell the Family on Christmas Day and since they had declared their love for one another, Mrs Hughes no longer felt the same urgency to tell everyone. In fact, she had enjoyed their little secret, as well as the gentle touches the two had shared away from prying eyes; the briefest touch to her lower back as they manoeuvred through a doorway, the nudge of a knee under the dining hall table, the hand-holding late in the evenings when the others had gone to bed, and her venturing to caress his cheek whenever she dared. She smiled inwardly thinking that the younger members of staff would find their small affections very tame, but to Mrs Hughes these tiny gestures demonstrated warmth, respect and love and she could not wish for anything more.

"I really didn't," she replied tenderly, a little yawn escaping her lips.

He smiled and rose from his chair.

"Come on … let's go to bed young lady," he replied happily.

He then recoiled as he realised how that had just sounded. Mrs Hughes watched as his expression turned to one of horror, his eyes filled with panic, as his arms flailed at his sides.

"Oh my goodness Mrs Hughes … obviously I didn't mean …" he spluttered, losing the ability to speak as he was frozen in alarm.

Mrs Hughes stood from her chair, biting her lip to try to stop herself from laughing out loud. She gazed at her adorable, sweet man. He really did get himself into a pickle at times. As if she would think he meant _that_; they had not even shared a proper kiss yet.

"Mr Carson of course not … please don't worry yourself," she said reassuringly, squeezing his arm.

She laughed gently as she looked at him with utter devotion.

"Yes … uh-hum … of course … I am sorry Mrs Hughes, I am being ridiculous," he said, his cheeks still bright pink.

He cringed inwardly, staring at his toes; _what on earth are you doing you stupid man? __She would not have thought anything of your comment if you hadn't followed it by having a fit. __Now you have gone and actually suggested … oh good god._ He looked up to her with frightened, puppy-dog eyes.

Mrs Hughes could easily have melted on the spot; he was so unsure of himself at times, despite his great presence and confidence in his role as Head of Household. _I love him very much._

"Come on …" she said softly, holding out her hand to him.

He gladly took her hand with a relieved smile.

They walked down the corridor and up to the second floor landing where they would part to ascend their separate staircases, switching off the lamps as they went. As they reached the landing, she turned to him with a playful grin. She let go of his hand and prodded him gently on the chest.

"Just don't ever ask Mrs Patmore to go to bed with you, will you?" she teased, her eyes wide in delight as she turned with a flourish and walked up the stairs.

He gasped in surprise, shaking his head as he watched her disappear. _My goodness, I am a lucky man._

######

"You all set?" she asked, as they stood facing each other in his pantry.

She reached up and brushed a speck of dust from his lapel.

They had decided that for this second attempt, Mr Carson would speak to Lord Grantham alone. They did not want a repeat of the first, failed announcement and so the Butler had asked to talk to Lord Grantham about a private matter, ensuring that His Lordship would not be accompanied by anyone either.

"Absolutely … and if he doesn't respond well … I'll leg it out the door and meet you at the cottage in an hour!" Mr Carson joked, stroking her arm to ensure she knew he was joking.

She laughed lightly; although she was a little anxious.

"Good luck then," she smiled.

Mr Carson nodded and headed for the door. He turned as he reached the doorway and gave her a tiny wink.

######

"Carson, come in. I must admit you have me intrigued …" Lord Grantham said, as he stood by the window in the Library.

The Butler approached His Lordship, his hands behind his back as he stood proudly.

"I hope there isn't anything wrong … you are well?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I am very well Milord and I have some news that I would like to share with you," Mr Carson replied steadily.

"Very well Carson and what is this news?" Lord Grantham asked happily.

"I am getting married Milord," the Butler responded without hesitation.

His Lordship's jaw dropped wide open as he gawped at the Butler in utter astonishment. He thought perhaps he had misheard.

"You are getting …" his voice trailed off, as his mouth still hung open.

"Married. Yes Milord," Mr Carson replied evenly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You are getting …" his voice trailed off, as his mouth still hung open.

"Married. Yes Milord," Mr Carson replied evenly.

The Butler continued to stand formally, shoulders back and hands behind him, as he released a long steadying breath. He watched as His Lordship tried to process this news, his jaw lolling aimlessly, as he gawped at the Butler. The silence was becoming a little uncomfortable as the two men simply stared at the other. However, Mr Carson did not feel it was his place to speak; the ball was well and truly in Lord Grantham's court.

"I cannot imagine you as a married man …" he almost whispered, his brow still crumpled in bafflement.

Mr Carson's eyebrows shot upwards; of all the things he had expected Lord Grantham to say, that was not one of them. He thought he should probably feel quite affronted and yet in a funny way, he knew what His Lordship meant. As the Butler of Downton Abbey he had led a solitary life. He was 'married' to his job, and as his job involved remaining dignified, detached and sombre for much of the time, he expected that not many people even viewed him as a man, never mind the marrying type of man. _Mrs Hughes sees the man_; he reflected happily. _She has always been able to see beneath this façade_. He had to withhold his smile at that thought.

The younger man could not quite believe what he was hearing. His Butler was getting married. In over thirty years he had not even known Mr Carson to have a flirtation. Of course, his Head of Staff was a very private man; _perhaps he has enjoyed romances and I haven't noticed?_ Lord Grantham then realised he had not been told a crucial piece of information …

"Carson … who are you marrying?"

"I am marrying Mrs Hughes, Milord," Mr Carson replied proudly.

"Mrs Hughes!" Lord Grantham gasped.

He actually has to grip the window ledge to support himself.

"Well my goodness … I thought I was too old to be this shocked Carson … but you have well and truly stunned me," Lord Grantham said, a lightness to his voice as he smiled at the Butler.

"I think Mrs Hughes was just as shocked," Mr Carson quipped, his expression deadpan.

Lord Grantham laughed warmly.

"I am sure she was … I had no idea that you and she were … well … were so fond of each other …" he finished delicately.

Mr Carson tugged at his waistcoat as he gave an anxious cough; now this was mortifying, discussing his feelings with His Lordship. The Butler had not anticipated this. After another tug of his waistcoat he decided he needed to say something.

"Mrs Hughes and I have been trusted colleagues and friends for many years Milord and, as we worked alongside each other, our friendship … I would say … ummm … well it blossomed into something more," he finished, his voice a little raspy as his emotions threatened to spill over.

Lord Grantham smiled at the Butler; he did not think he had ever seen this side to the man.

"And are you leaving us Carson? Gosh, I cannot even believe I am asking that question, five minutes ago I thought you were as permanent a feature of this Abbey as the very walls that surround us," he said disbelievingly.

"Mrs Hughes and I do not wish to leave Milord, certainly not within the next year. We would very much like to continue to serve your family until we eventually retire," Mr Carson responded.

"But you do plan to marry within the next year?" he asked uncertainly.

"We do … I would marry Mrs Hughes tomorrow if it were possible Milord," Mr Carson replied earnestly.

Lord Grantham was quite taken aback with Mr Carson's candour and passion. He gave the Butler a wry smile.

"Well … we do have a predicament then don't we? And if I cannot allow you to stay here as a married Butler and Housekeeper?" His Lordship asked.

"We will retire a little sooner than planned," Mr Carson replied, with not a hint of bitterness. He fully understood that a married Butler and Housekeeper were not the done thing.

Lord Grantham nodded, understanding the Butler's intentions.

"Well, we can think more about that later … where are my manners Carson, I haven't even offered you my good wishes … many congratulations, I am very happy for you, for both of you," Lord Grantham said, extending his hand.

The Butler hesitated for a second before reaching to shake Lord Grantham's hand. This highly unusual occurrence threw Mr Carson off kilter momentarily.

"Thank you Milord," the Butler replied, taking the other man's hand.

The door to the library swung open.

"My, my … I didn't know the two of you were so affectionate … what may I ask is going on?" the Dowager declared haughtily, as she swirled into the Library, raising her eyebrows at their clasped hands.

Both men let go and stood shiftily, edging from foot to foot.

"Nothing at all Mama … how delightful to see you … it slipped my mind that you were visiting us," His Lordship flattered, trying to change the subject.

"Seemingly so, that is why I was left standing on the steps ike an orphan with no-one to greet me …" she said archly, as she took a seat on one of the sofas by the fire.

Lord Grantham rolled his eyes with a smirk knowing that this certainly would not have been the case. He watched as his mother placed her handbag to the side and clasped both hands on her lap.

"May I get you a drink Milady?" the Butler stepped in.

"No Carson … but you may tell me why you were holding hands with my neglectful son?"

Lord Grantham rolled his eyes again at the term _neglectful_. Following her question, both men looked at each other guiltily, something akin to naughty school boys who have been caught out by their teacher.

"Umm … no reason Milady … no reason at all …" the Butler stuttered.

The Dowager looked disbelieving at the Butler. He blushed bright red under her gaze. He would never want to lie to the Dowager but he really did not think he could face making another announcement so soon; discussing personal matters was not his forte and there was no telling what her reaction would be! He also knew that Lord Grantham would want to tell the Family himself.

"No reason at all Mama … I was simply thanking Carson for the dinner service yesterday evening, now if you would not like a drink, I think we should let Carson get on with his work," he responded, trying to help the Butler escape.

"Oh yes of course Robert … and Carson has only led thousands of dinner services here at the House … I can see why you would want to show your affection …" she responded with irony, almost tutting at her son.

"Well this was an especially wonderful dinner service," he returned.

"Oh I see, silly me …" she said, sounding convinced.

Both men stalled at that; they were both astonished that she had given up her questioning so easily. They both expected an interrogation to ensue. However, she simply left it at that and Mr Carson felt immense relief. He bowed reverently and began to take his leave. Lord Grantham looked quite smug to have outwitted his mother for once. However, just as the Butler neared the door, she added triumphantly,

"… and here is me thinking you were congratulating Carson on his engagement to Mrs Hughes,"

The Butler spun around to face her, eyebrows raised to high heaven. His Lordship's jaw dropped open for at least the third time that hour.

"How do you …" Lord Grantham began, staring at his mother.

"Thankfully, unlike my son, Mrs Hughes has impeccable manners and she _did_ come to greet me when I arrived …" she continued, very pleased with herself.

The older woman was jubilant at having dumbfounded both men. Her eyes sparkled and her shoulders danced up and down with glee at her ruse.

"Come in Mrs Hughes … I have had my fun!" the Dowager shouted.

The Housekeeper opened the Library door and walked to stand beside her husband-to-be. Mr Carson looked completely taken aback as Mrs Hughes gave him an apologetic yet amused look, as she tried to convey: S_he made me, there was no escape._

As he looked at his lovely fiancée, Mr Carson's face turned from one of bewilderment to one of great devotion. He could see that Mrs Hughes was very happy and content; whatever her conversation with the Dowager, it had obviously been pleasing to her. His future wife looked a picture of calm, compared to the befuddled state of the Butler and Lord. Mr Carson smiled adorably at Mrs Hughes before both Butler and Housekeeper turned to face the Dowager.

The great lady tried to withhold her delight as she said,

"Carson … I never thought you had it in you!"

**_A/N: _****_I plan to write about the conversation that took place between the Dowager and Mrs Hughes in the next chapter, as well as continuing with events in the Library. _****_We will eventually get to the reactions of the rest of the Family and the staff- I promise! Thank you for your reviews- I love to read them x _**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mr Carson had left her sitting room about two minutes earlier. Mrs Hughes was sitting at her desk, tapping her fingers on her ledger, trying and failing to concentrate. She felt very nervous, hoping that things were going well for the Butler upstairs. It would be unbearable if His Lordship was unkind to Mr Carson, she knew the high regard with which her lovely man held the Family. She only hoped Lord Grantham would be happy for them. She could see the way her husband-to-be steeled himself before he left the room; this was such an important conversation for Mr Carson and she hoped with all of her heart that it went well.

"Mrs Hughes, the Dowager is arriving and I am not sure where Mr Carson is?" Anna said, as she popped her head in the door.

"Oh goodness … have the Ladies returned from visiting Mrs Crawley?" Mrs Hughes asked.

"Not yet … and Mr Branson is still in York, I don't think he will back for a while … something about travel documents to sort," Anna explained.

"And so the Dowager is visiting with Lord Grantham?" Mrs Hughes asked, her voice very high pitched.

"Yes I believe so …" Anna responded, not sure why the normally steady Housekeeper looked so unsettled.

"Oh lord above …" Mrs Hughes said, as she swiftly rose from her seat and hurried past Anna to the corridor.

"Mrs Hughes is everything alright?" the younger woman asked.

"Yes, yes fine Anna thank you … I will go and greet the Dowager, please send some tea to the Drawing Room," Mrs Hughes directed, as she quickly ascended the stairs.

_Please don't let her have interrupted them. Goodness knows, it has taken us long enough to get to this point. Mr Carson is anxious enough to tell Lord Grantham our news without the Dowager being there as well. He will fall apart if she arrives before he has told His Lordship._

Mrs Hughes made it to the top of the stairs and across the hallway, relief flooding through her body as she saw the Dowager only just stepping out of her car. However, she knew that Mr Carson always made it his business to greet the Dowager. _Oh well, I will have to do._

"Good Morning Milady," Mrs Hughes offered, with a small bow of the head.

"Good Morning Mrs Hughes," the older lady replied.

"I am afraid His Lordship is presently occupied. Therefore, perhaps I could take you through to the Drawing Room and get you some tea," Mrs Hughes said calmly, all of her years of training standing her in good stead to remain the epitome of composure.

The Dowager looked at Mrs Hughes as if she had said something quite peculiar, as she walked towards the Housekeeper, leaning on her cane for support. The two women then walked side by side into the House.

"He is occupied? What with? And where is Carson, he always greets me?" the Dowager crowed.

"Mr Carson is actually with His Lordship, Milady," Mrs Hughes responded. _Damn and blast, I should not have said that._

"So they are both together and yet neither came to greet me?" she trilled.

"I think they are perhaps in the middle of something quite important Milady," Mrs Hughes said vaguely, as they paused in the middle of the Main Hall.

"Something important? Robert doesn't do anything important Mrs Hughes … where exactly are they?" The Dowager said.

Mrs Hughes faced the older woman, at a loss as to how to proceed. She couldn't lie about where they were. _Perhaps they will have finished by now? _Although she didn't think so; Mr Carson would have left the Library if that was the case.

"They are in the Library Milady," she said honestly.

"Right, well let's see what is so important!" she exclaimed, as she turned towards the room.

"No!" Mrs Hughes gasped.

The Dowager turned around to look at Mrs Hughes.

"Apologies Milady, I just don't think you should interrupt them," she offered, taking a deep breath. _How have I got myself into this situation?_ She asked herself.

The Dowager now became more interested in Mrs Hughes and her reaction than what was happening in the Library. Something was afoot and she wanted to know what it was. The Housekeeper was the most unflappable woman the Dowager had ever met and yet she seemed quite agitated in this moment.

"Mrs Hughes, I think I _should_ take tea in the drawing room and I think you should join me," she directed, now changing her route and walking towards the other room.

Once the older woman was settled in a chair and Mrs Hughes had poured her tea, she motioned for the Housekeeper to take a seat.

"Milady I really don't think …" she began.

"Mrs Hughes please sit …" she said, offering no room for debate.

Mrs Hughes took a seat across from the Dowager, hands folded on her lap demurely.

"Mrs Hughes, what are my son and Carson discussing? You said it was something important," she began, taking a sip of her tea.

"Milady, I really cannot say. I am sure His Lordship will tell you immediately, once they are finished," Mrs Hughes responded.

"Mrs Hughes you are intriguing me more and more. You obviously know what they are discussing and therefore it must be something that involves Carson," she said, absolutely accurately.

Mrs Hughes sighed. Any other member of the Family would not have been so perceptive.

The Dowager suddenly had a worrying thought.

"It's not bad news is it?" the Dowager asked quietly.

Mrs Hughes was moved by that; moved on behalf of her fiancé. She could see that the Dowager genuinely cared for Mr Carson. She had always known that they were very fond of each other. Mr Carson held both Lady Mary and the Dowager in very high esteem. She decided that the only way out of this predicament was honesty, the Dowager would know soon enough anyway. _Here goes nothing._

"Not bad news at all Milady, at least I hope not. Mr Carson is informing His Lordship that he is to be married," Mrs Hughes replied evenly, despite her racing heart.

_There, I have said it._ _Hopefully Mr Carson won't be too annoyed with me._

The two women gazed at each other in silence. Mrs Hughes watched as the Dowager's face registered surprise for only a second and then delight.

"Many congratulations Mrs Hughes," she replied warmly.

Mrs Hughes was stunned. _How on earth does she know that Mr Carson is marrying me? _However, the older woman simply stared at the Housekeeper with a knowing smile. Mrs Hughes gave up her musings and smiled in acceptance; an unaccustomed sweet moment between the pair.

"Thank you Milady," she replied, amazed to find herself feeling a little emotional.

"I thought he would never ask …" the Dowager continued with a wry smile.

"That's what I said," Mrs Hughes replied just as dryly.

The Dowager gave a familiar chuckle, enjoying this moment. Her features then turned thoughtful, as she replaced her tea cup on its saucer. Mrs Hughes inhaled sharply; readying herself for whatever was to come next.

"I think very highly of Carson, Mrs Hughes. He has served this Family in an exemplary manner for decades. He is vastly superior to the majority of men that he serves. I have known him since he was a young man and I have always thought his unhesitating devotion to this Family, at the sacrifice of his own personal happiness, was in part because there was no woman worthy of him …" the Dowager began, her voice wavering a little.

The older woman sat a little straighter, at pains to remain controlled; neither woman was given to sentimentality or unseemly emotion and yet the air in the drawing room was charged with meaning.

Mrs Hughes nodded. She knew that the Dowager regarded Mr Carson very highly and she did not expect the _Grande Dame_ to hold her in the same esteem.

"… however, he has finally found that woman," she finished.

Mrs Hughes swallowed hard, as tears glistened in her eyes. She too fought to remain contained; showing emotion in front of the Dowager really would not do.

"Thank you Milady, from someone who knows Mr Carson as well as you do, that is quite a compliment," she managed, mortified to have to take a handkerchief from her pocket to dab her eyes briefly.

"I only give one compliment per decade Mrs Hughes and so I may be long gone before you hear another," the Dowager said seriously, only the glance of a smile on her lips.

Mrs Hughes laughed lightly.

"They should be done by now Milady, if you wanted to join them," Mrs Hughes said.

"Yes let's … and perhaps we can have a little fun!"

######

The Dowager had enjoyed her fun, taking both her son and the Butler by surprise with her knowledge of the engagement. Mr Carson now stood beside Mrs Hughes, as the Dowager sat on the sofa and Lord Grantham remained quite flabbergasted as he stood by the window.

"Carson … I never thought you had it in you!" she exclaimed.

The Butler flushed bright pink again at this mischievous comment. Mrs Hughes smiled happily beside him, as she gave his hand at his side the briefest caress to reassure him that everything was fine, he should simply enjoy this. He took strength from her touch and smiled broadly at the Dowager.

"And it is just as well Mrs Hughes is a patient woman … you certainly took your time," she continued, enjoying this rare opportunity to tease the Butler.

Mr Carson spluttered with shocked laughter, as Mrs Hughes chuckled too.

"I did Milady … but as Mrs Hughes has often told me … I always get there in the end," he returned, surprising the Housekeeper by taking her hand in his and holding it firmly.

"Indeed Carson, indeed …" was the Dowager's simple and happy reply.

**_A/N: Thank you again for all of your reviews- they are unbelievably kind and I appreciate each and every one of them x _**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So Lord Grantham and the Dowager took it well?" Mrs Patmore asked.

"Very well. And we are going to tell the rest of the Family and the Staff this evening, after the Family dinner," Mrs Hughes explained.

"I'm so excited!" the Cook exclaimed.

Mrs Hughes laughed; she knew how much the Cook had wanted to celebrate their good news but she had loyally kept the news to herself until the Butler and Housekeeper had the opportunity to tell Lord Grantham.

"Right, well I better get on, I have lots to do this afternoon," Mrs Hughes said brightly, as she walked from the kitchen back to her sitting-room.

######

She knew it was ridiculous and she certainly would not admit it to him but Mr Carson had gone to the Village to run some errands an hour ago and she already missed him. It was his presence she missed really; the reassuring, solid presence of the Butler, her fiancé. Something had happened since they had become engaged and she found that she looked forward to the times they spent together, just the two of them, more than ever. She wondered if he would think it silly if she suggested they spend some time together this afternoon, perhaps shared some afternoon tea. They wouldn't usually do this; their private times were normally reserved for the evenings when the other staff had gone to bed. However, after the events of the morning and the events that were to come this evening, she would love to have Mr Carson all to herself, even for half an hour.

######

He was walking back from the Village; debating whether his purchase had been foolish. As soon as he had seen them he had thought of Mrs Hughes; beautiful, blue freesias that he thought would look lovely in her sitting-room. He couldn't remember the last time he had bought flowers for a woman; he wasn't sure he ever had. However, he knew that his purchase was not in the least bit sensible; the Staff didn't yet know of their engagement and so what would they think if they found out the Butler had bought the Housekeeper flowers? Yes, he knew he had been silly; however the thought of buying his fiancée a small gift had overwhelmed any logical notions. He had thought of her often whilst in the Village; he found he could think of little else. _Would she think me soppy if I suggest taking a short break together this afternoon? __Yes, she probably would but then I quite enjoy it when she teases me,_ he thought happily.

######

He snuck into the Servant's Entrance, very relieved to make it to her sitting-room without bumping into any of the Staff. He tapped lightly on the door and entered, holding the flowers out of view behind his back. He closed the door behind him.

She spun in her chair and a glorious smile appeared on her face. It never failed to warm his heart when he saw how happy she was to see him.

"Mr Carson … you are back. Did you get everything done?" she asked cheerfully, standing to greet him.

"I did … and … uh-hum … I bought you a little gift," he said, proudly bringing the flowers around to his front.

"Oh Mr Carson, they are beautiful, thank you," she beamed, taking them from him.

Any notion about whether he should or should not have bought the flowers was wiped away when he saw her smile. He felt very proud that he was the reason for that smile. He could not have anticipated that such a small gesture would delight her so.

Mrs Hughes brought the flowers to her nose, inhaling the beautiful perfume, filling her senses. She was so enchanted in that moment that she decided to live a little, as she reached up and gave Mr Carson a thank you kiss on the cheek. She lingered just a second longer than was proper.

"Oh my … thank you," Mr Carson murmured, completely taken by surprise.

He grinned soppily at Mrs Hughes as he became very flustered. She had never kissed him before. He has risked a couple of chaste kisses to her forehead on the evening of their engagement but he had been worried about taking things any further as he had no wish to make Mrs Hughes feel uncomfortable. However, as was often the case, she had taken the lead and he could not have been more thrilled. As he looked down at her lovely face, her milky soft skin with a charming pink blush to her cheeks, he wondered if he could venture returning her kiss. _Live a little Charles!_ He bent down and placed a sweet kiss to her cheek as Mrs Hughes gasped in surprise. He stepped back with a hopeful smile; hopeful that he had not taken a step too far. Her sparkling eyes and blissful smile told him that everything was well; in fact everything was just perfect.

"I should be getting on I suppose," he offered.

"Yes, yes of course … unless …" she began tentatively.

"Unless?" he asked.

"Unless you wanted to join me for afternoon tea? We haven't been on our own all day and I thought it might be nice," she explained, fidgeting with her fingers.

Mrs Hughes felt daft to be suggesting such a thing. She did not want to appear needy, she prided herself on her independence. They were also used to passing like ships in the night until very late in the evening when the day was almost at a close and the others had gone to bed. Therefore, she wondered if Mr Carson might think it peculiar to suggest taking time out of their working day to have tea.

"I would like that very much Mrs Hughes. In fact, I think we should try to find some time together every afternoon … otherwise I'll hardly see you between breakfast and late evening. That is, if you would like that," he offered cautiously, not wanting to presume that Mrs Hughes enjoyed spending time with him, as much as he did with her.

"Yes I would Mr Carson, I would like that very much," she smiled.

Mrs Hughes was pleased to see that Mr Carson looked as delighted as she felt.

######

"Ready?" Mr Carson said, as he collected Mrs Hughes from her sitting-room.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she smiled, as she joined him in the corridor.

The Family dinner had been served and the Grantham's had moved through to the Library for drinks. His Lordship would tell his family the news of their engagement, as Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes told the Staff. To their absolute dread, Lord Grantham had then requested that the Butler and Housekeeper join his Family in the Library for a celebration toast.

As they walked down the corridor, as they had a thousand times, Mr Carson whispered,

"You realise they will all think you are mad for marrying an old goat like me!"

She laughed.

"They can think what they like … I happen to love old goats … especially this one!" she said, nudging him gently in the side.

He chuckled happily.

They composed themselves as they entered the dining hall. The gathered staff were all standing behind their chairs. Mrs Hughes gave a brief nod to Mrs Patmore at the far end of the room, and the Cook duly marshalled all of the kitchen maids and Daisy into the room.

"Please do sit," Mr Carson directed.

Mrs Hughes was not sure whether to sit or stand, as Mr Carson remained standing. She decided to sit; she was worried her legs might buckle beneath her otherwise.

"I have an announcement to make before we begin dinner," Mr Carson said solemnly.

"I knew it!" Mr Barrow whispered smugly.

"And what exactly is it that you know Mr Barrow?" Mr Carson said, taking the Under-Butler by surprise; he had not expected to be challenged.

Mr Barrow decided to front it out; not wanting to lose face in front of his colleagues.

"Only that I noticed your meeting with Lord Grantham lasted quite some time this morning Mr Carson ... I wondered if perhaps you had finally decided to retire … and it seems I was right …" he sniped.

Mrs Hughes gripped the table to stop herself from biting back at Mr Barrow's unpleasantness, as gasps could be heard around the room; gasps in response to the Under-Butler's boldness and no doubt also to the prospect of him being in charge of the Staff.

"As always Mr Barrow, you think you know everything that goes on at the Abbey but in reality you know very little. I am not retiring, not yet at least, I am getting married," Mr Carson triumphed, enjoying wiping the smirk from the Under-Butler's face, even though there was still the very real possibility that he and Mrs Hughes might have to retire.

Mr Barrow's jaw almost hit the table, as more gasps could be heard around the room.

"… and I am delighted to say that Mrs Hughes has agreed to become my wife," he finished proudly.

This time the gasps were of unadulterated joy, as Anna leapt up from where she sat to hug Mrs Hughes fiercely. Mr Bates shook Mr Carson's hand vigorously, followed by Mr Molesley. Miss Baxter made her way across to Mrs Hughes; she didn't quite feel able to hug the Housekeeper, she hadn't known her as long as the others, but she held her hands warmly and offered her good wishes. Daisy approached the two Heads of Staff as well, kissing Mrs Hughes on the cheek and making Mr Carson blush by exclaiming how romantic it was. The new footman Andy kissed Mrs Hughes on the cheek as well and then looked apologetically at Mr Carson who was scowling at him. Andy tried his best to hide his mischievous grin.

As Mr Barrow skulked at the side of the room, the two Heads of Staff were showered with further kind wishes before Mr Carson eventually settled everyone and requested they all quieten down and sit, before the food got cold. Mrs Hughes was quite pleased to see his grumpiness and sternness reappear; it reassured her that she was marrying the right man! The excitement eventually calmed and the dining hall returned to normal, as Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes shared a knowing sideways glance, as they reached to hold hands, out of sight, beneath the table.

**_A/N: _****_Hope you enjoyed this chapter- do let_****_ me know what you think! _****_Next chapter, Lady Mary finally hears the news x_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"This is going to be embarrassing," Mrs Hughes said ominously, as they stood outside the Library.

"We could go back downstairs and pretend we forgot to come," Mr Carson said seriously.

They were both dreading this in equal measure. If it wasn't bad enough that the Family would be gathered, they could not avoid a member of Staff being in the Library as well, in order to serve the drinks. Mr Carson had at least insisted it was Mr Molesley; he had banished Mr Barrow to cleaning the silver. This situation was awkward enough without his presence.

"Oh yes, that plan will work well …" she smiled, shaking her head.

"Do you have a better plan?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Other than going in there and getting it over with?" she asked.

"Other than that …" he grinned.

"No I don't … shall we?" she asked anxiously.

He nodded, knocked on the door and they both stepped inside.

"Mr Carson, Mrs Hughes … we are all so excited. Congratulations," Lady Grantham cried, as the Housekeeper and Butler smiled politely.

"Thank you Milady," Mrs Hughes offered, as Lady Grantham took Mrs Hughes hands in hers and smiled enthusiastically.

"And Mr Carson, I knew there was a romantic heart beating under that gruff exterior," she added, giving his arm a gentle pat.

Mrs Hughes had to bite her lip very hard to stop herself from laughing. She couldn't even turn to look at him as she could just imagine how mortified he would look.

"I am so pleased for you both," Lady Edith said, much more understated than her mother.

"Thank you Milady," Mr Carson replied, still trying to recover from being described as a romantic and gruff.

Mr Branson then appeared behind the two women.

"Well Mr Carson … I see your taste in women is as fine as your taste in wine … you are a very lucky man," he smiled genuinely, reaching to shake the Butler's hand.

Mr Carson shook Mr Branson's hand. He had never felt totally at ease with the man's change in station but he knew that Mr Branson's fondness for Mrs Hughes was very sincere. The Butler thought he might actually have a coronary; as he coughed and blustered under such attention. However, he righted himself enough to respond.

"I am indeed," Mr Carson replied honestly.

His words were met by cooing from the Ladies; it did their hearts good to see Mr Carson in this new light.

"I am so happy for you Mrs Hughes," Mr Branson whispered, bending to kiss the Housekeeper on the cheek.

"Thank you Mr Branson," she said, as they shared a warm gaze.

He stepped back, and asked mischievously,

"Are you going to promise to love, honour and _obey_ Mr Carson then?"

Mrs Hughes laughed lightly, as she rolled her eyes at the young man's cheek.

"I think we all know that Mrs Hughes is as likely to obey me as I am to become the next King of England," Mr Carson said poker-faced.

They all laughed heartily at this truth, as he gave her a knowing smile.

"I will honour and love you though," she said without thinking, and then became flustered when she realised that she had said this out loud.

_What in the world made you say that, you sappy old fool? __It is quite unseemly to discuss ones emotions in public, let alone in front of your employers, _she panicked_._

"Oh I am sorry, just ignore me," she said, one hand rubbing the back of her neck with nerves.

This time it was Mr Carson who looked both touched and amused_. __I really am a very lucky man._ The Family once again looked at the two Heads of Staff with much affection.

"It really is the most wonderful news," Mrs Crawley added, shaking their hands warmly.

"Come now … let's have a drink to toast this good news!" Lord Grantham said from the other side of the Library.

The Family began to walk across to him, as Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson followed. The Housekeeper and Butler shared a look between them, relieved smiles on their faces knowing that the worst was over. If they were honest, they were actually very moved by the joyous reaction of the Family. Yet as they looked around the room, they both shared the same thought.

_"__Where is Lady Mary?"_ Mrs Hughes mouthed to him silently.

_"__I am not sure,"_ he whispered.

Mrs Hughes knew that he would be anxious about Lady Mary's reaction, despite him putting on a brave face. She smiled reassuringly at Mr Carson; she knew that it was Lady Mary's endorsement that he wanted above all others. The Housekeeper was certainly not the younger woman's greatest fan but she knew how much the Earl's oldest daughter meant to Mr Carson. Mrs Hughes was very eager for Lady Mary to be pleased for them, she wanted more than anything for the young woman to wish Mr Carson well. She knew this would mean the world to him, and as much as Mr Carson had promised to put his wife and himself first, she knew he would be crushed if he upset Lady Mary in any way.

"There you go Mrs Hughes," Mr Molesley smiled, as he handed her a glass of champagne.

"Thank you Mr Molesley," Mrs Hughes said, feeling awkward to be served, even just this once, by one of her colleagues.

"And for you Mr Carson," he said warmly.

The Butler nodded his thanks.

"Right … let us raise our glasses …" Lord Grantham began.

He did not get to finish his toast as the door swung open and Lady Mary walked into the room.

"Oh my, what have we here?" she asked haughtily.

"Mary, we are celebrating … a lot has happened whilst you were in Ripon," Lord Grantham explained happily.

"Don't tell me, Edith has finally given up on men and decided to become a nun!" she laughed snidely.

"Mary!" Lady Grantham exclaimed.

"What? You don't begrudge me a little fun surely … what is it then, if it's not about Edith? And why are Carson and Mrs Hughes here?" she said, suddenly registering the highly unusual scene before her.

She smiled faintly at Mr Carson, waiting for an explanation.

"Because the good news involves them … Carson and Mrs Hughes are getting married," Lord Grantham announced.

Her eyes flew open wide.

"What? They can't be!" Lady Mary cried, her face furrowed in disbelief.

"Mary!" shouted both Lord and Lady Grantham in unison.

"We are Milady and happily so," Mrs Hughes responded gently, smiling at Lady Mary in the hope that she might soften once the shock had worn off.

The Housekeeper had never exhibited such self-control as, for the sake of her husband-to-be, she smiled kindly at the spoilt young woman.

Mr Carson stood silently. The younger woman fixed her gaze on the Butler, her confidante and mentor.

"But Carson … you said you would never leave Downton … and you are a Butler, Butlers cannot marry! Housekeepers cannot marry! This is absurd. You cannot get married."

He gulped as he looked at Lady Mary. He had watched her grow from a baby to a young woman and yet for the first time, in all of the years he had known her, he was truly disappointed in her. Silence had descended across the room; everyone else just as shocked by her outburst. Mrs Hughes felt a pain in her heart; knowing how this would shatter him. She could actually feel him shaking at her side. She gently reached for his hand, abandoning propriety in that moment. As soon as he felt the warmth of her fingertips against his palm, he smiled, turning to look at Mrs Hughes and gripping her hand tightly to give him strength.

Still holding Mrs Hughes's hand, he turned back to Lady Mary with overwhelming sadness in his eyes.

"I had hoped you might be happy for us Milady but that is obviously not to be. Your family have been most gracious and I thank them sincerely for their good wishes. And for the record, I am marrying this wonderful lady and I could not be happier. Now, I think it best if we bid you good evening," he finished, his words taking every ounce of strength he could muster.

They placed their glasses back on Mr Molesley's tray with an apologetic smile. Mr Carson nodded respectfully to Lord Grantham. Then, holding the hand of his most loving supporter, he walked out of the room with a heavy heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The two did not speak as they made their way downstairs; Mrs Hughes sensed that he did not want to talk just yet, he simply wanted to get as far away from the Library as possible. She also noticed that he was still gripping her hand, as they silently descended the stairs. He did not seem to care that it was very likely a member of staff might see them. Mrs Patmore popped her head into the corridor from the kitchen. Mrs Hughes stared at her worriedly and gave a slight shake of the head. The Cook immediately understood; things had not gone well and they should be left in peace. She would ensure no-one else disturbed them either.

Mrs Hughes expected Mr Carson to walk into his pantry but instead he guided her into her sitting-room. She did not know it but he felt he needed the comfort of her more homely, reassuring room rather than the more austere surroundings of his pantry. They stepped inside and she closed the door behind him, she was still holding his hand. They stood in the centre of the room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly, stroking his fingers.

"Not just yet … if that is ok?" he answered quietly.

"Yes of course," she smiled.

It pained her to see him so sad, so lost. She knew that he had placed that young woman on a pedestal for years; he had never once doubted her or thought ill of her. Yet Lady Mary's reaction had been cold and unfeeling and it seemed it may just have broken his heart. She could see him trying to understand what had just happened, trying to adjust to these new feelings; feelings of disappointment and hurt at the hands of someone he held so dear.

"May I give you a hug Mr Carson?" she asked tenderly.

"Yes please," he smiled weakly, opening his arms to her.

She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and beneath his jacket to rest on his back. She had never held him like this before but she wanted to offer some comfort to the great bear of a man in her arms. She rubbed his back soothingly as he enclosed her in his arms, holding her snugly to his chest. This was the most intimate they had ever been, as they both enjoyed warmth and support from each other. He rested his chin on her hair as he breathed in the lovely scent; coconut oil, he thought. They must have stood like this for ten minutes, neither speaking a word. Eventually, she leaned backwards a little, delighted to note that whilst he had loosened his grip slightly, his arms remained around her. She moved her hands to rest on his chest and she finally dared to speak,

"It was probably just the shock Mr Carson. She arrived in the Library and we were in the middle of celebrating. She was perhaps a little put out that she was the last to hear our news. When she has had time to calm down and take everything in, I am sure she will wish us well," Mrs Hughes soothed, although she was sure of no such thing.

"No Mrs Hughes, I know you are trying to make me feel better but Lady Mary's words were thoughtless, very thoughtless," he sighed, drawing her in a little closer to his chest.

"Her words were very thoughtless, I agree. However, I have no doubt that Lady Mary thinks very highly of you Mr Carson. I am sure she did not intend to hurt you," she reassured.

_Lord knows why I am defending her, _Mrs Hughes pondered. However, she did know why really. Her husband cared deeply for the young woman and he would never be truly happy unless he made peace with Lady Mary, even if at the moment he was upset with her. It was another open wound and he needed to stitch it up and let it heal.

"I never thought I would see the day when you were defending Lady Mary and I was condemning her," he smiled gently.

She grinned at her Butler; pleased to see that even in his sadness he could still tease her.

"Heaven knows, I am no admirer of Lady Mary but I do know how much she means to you and as I happen to love you dearly, I want you to be on good terms with her, I want you to be happy," she said, blushing a little at her own words. This was only the second time she had told him that she loved him.

Despite his melancholy; he could not help but be thrilled by her words. _Mrs Hughes is willing to put my happiness ahead of her own; that is a sign of true love_. _Lady Mary would do well to learn that_, he thought ruefully.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered, kissing her hair.

She murmured happily in his arms.

"I have supported Lady Mary for all of these years … I have always defended her, even when others have thought her an uppity minx," he said seriously, before a smile emerged.

Mrs Hughes chuckled.

"I have never seen her as selfish or haughty, not at all. And yet she stood in that Library and actually told us that we could not get married! What on earth gives her the right to say that to us?" he said; he still could not believe it.

His heart ached at the thought that he must mean so little to Lady Mary. He was overcome with sadness once more, as his shoulders slumped and he rested his cheek against her hair again, hugging Mrs Hughes tenderly.

She knew that in any other circumstances she would have been delighted to hear Mr Carson speak of the uppity minx in that way. However, she could glean no joy at all from his pain.

"Just as long as you don't follow her demand!" she joked, aiming to lighten the mood.

He stood upright on hearing her words, his arms still wrapped around her as he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Wild horses wouldn't stop me from marrying you Mrs Hughes …" he replied sincerely.

"I am very glad to hear it," she beamed, her eyes glistening.

Over the last week, his commitment and devotion to her had been a constant source of surprise and delight. It had taken Mr Carson so long to share his feelings but it seemed now that he had, the dam was well and truly broken. As she looked up into his kind, loving eyes she wondered …

"Mr Carson?" she began tentatively.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering … do you think … when we are alone … I might call you Charles?" she asked shyly, hoping she was not being too presumptuous.

He swallowed his emotion; his eyes also filling with unshed tears. The way she had said his first name was so charming; he wanted to ask her to say it over and over again. _You daft fool,_ he smiled to himself.

"I would like that very much and may I call you Elsie?"

She bit her lip; hearing her first name being used after so many years of formality seemed very intimate and very wonderful.

"You may," she whispered sweetly.

He beamed with pride.

"I love you Elsie,"

"I love you too Charles."

**_A/N: _****_Thank you for your wonderful reviews- please do continue to let me know what you think x_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The staff had gone to bed but Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes remained in her sitting-room. They had moved two chairs in front of the fire and sat holding hands, enjoying the peace and calm that settled over the House at this time. It had been a couple of hours since Lady Mary's outburst, Mr Carson had calmed although the lingering whispers of disappointment remained. They both heard the footsteps approaching the room; a shared and knowing glance passing between them. They let go of each other's hand as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Mrs Hughes said.

As expected Lady Mary walked into the room.

The both stood; they might be upset, and in the Housekeeper's case downright furious, but they both retained their manners.

Lady Mary looked paler than normal as she stood before them; her usual sass had disappeared. Neither Mrs Hughes nor Mr Carson spoke; waiting instead for her to say something.

"I wondered if I could have a word?" she said quietly, doubt in her voice.

Mrs Hughes thought fleetingly that she had several words for this particular lady; none of them suitable outside of a bawdy public house in Glasgow. However, she withheld her thoughts, looking to the Butler to speak. When he failed to say anything, she thought perhaps she would do well to leave the two of them alone; she was under no illusions, Lady Mary was here to speak to Mr Carson not her.

"I think I will go to bed … give the two of you a chance to talk in private," the Housekeeper said.

"No … Els … Mrs Hughes … I want you to stay …" Mr Carson said resolutely.

All three registered his near slip, as he looked sincerely at Mrs Hughes. Whatever Lady Mary had to say, it involved his future wife as much as him and Mr Carson was determined that she should stay.

"Fine, of course I will stay," she smiled gently.

They both turned to look at Lady Mary, although Mr Carson could not look her in the eyes, he looked down at his toes.

"I need to apologise to you both, my reaction was inexcusable," she began.

Mrs Hughes gave a small nod to acknowledge this apology. Mr Carson stood upright but his face was unreadable.

"My only defence is shock … when I returned from Ripon … well … I was not expecting such an announcement," she added, trying to smile a little.

Lady Mary could not take her eyes from the Butler. He was looking at her now but his expression seemed cold; not the comforting, encouraging face she was used to.

Even Mrs Hughes was starting to feel a little uncomfortable; one of them really should say something in reply.

"Of course, I also wanted to offer my congratulations … rather late I know but nevertheless, I do congratulate you both warmly," she continued.

"Thank you Milady," Mr Carson replied solemnly.

Mrs Hughes did not know what was worse; his silence or his controlled reply. It broke her heart to see her man in such torment. He cared deeply for Lady Mary and yet his pain meant he could not forgive her easily. However, at least he had spoken, perhaps he was softening, she thought.

"I cannot honestly say that I am happy you will be leaving … Carson you are my closest supporter … how will I cope without you?" she smiled, expecting reassurance from the Butler.

_Dear lord child, do you have to turn everything back to you, _Mrs Hughes thought. She heard Mr Carson sigh beside her; she reasoned he might be having the same thought. If he had been softening before, he was hardening now.

"Lady Mary, may I speak freely?" he asked, a weariness to his voice. Mrs Hughes looked at him anxiously.

"Yes of course," she replied.

He took a long breath; tears of frustration welling in his eyes.

"Milady, our decision to marry has absolutely nothing to do with whether you can cope or not. For the first time in decades, I have made a decision that was about my happiness, rather than the happiness of others. I don't wish to be discourteous but surely you can understand that?" he said, utterly saddened.

"Yes, yes of course, I am sorry …" she breathed, her voice catching in her throat.

"I think we should perhaps retire … it has been a long day and I for one could do with some rest, I am sure we all could," he added more kindly.

Lady Mary nodded, forcing a smile but it was clear she was on the verge of tears_._

Mrs Hughes looked at the young woman and for some unknown reason, felt a tug at her heart. _Oh dear god, why can't I just let her go to bed? __She is not my responsibility;_ Mrs Hughes tried to tell herself.

"Charles, why don't you do your checks and head up to bed, I will see you in the morning," she smiled lovingly, taking his hand softly in hers.

She had used his first name deliberately; it was totally improper but consequences be damned, she needed to reassure him that she would always be there for him. He smiled devotedly in response, stroking her fingers at his side. They shared a gaze. _You don't have to do this_, he tried to convey. _I do have to do this, for your sake_, she attempted to return.

"Go on, get yourself to bed," she pretended to scold him, letting go of his hand and giving a gentle push.

He smiled tiredly at his fiancée; she truly was the kindest person he had ever met. He then gave a small nod to Lady Mary.

"Goodnight to you both," he said, before leaving the sitting-room.

The two women looked at each other, neither were very used to being alone together.

"He hates me," the younger woman declared sadly.

Mrs Hughes rolled her eyes and shook her head, tutting as she motioned for Lady Mary to take a seat.

"Milady, that man could never hate you," the older woman said with certainty, as she also took a seat.

Lady Mary was relieved to hear the Housekeeper's confidence.

Mrs Hughes looked at the woman before her and could not think where to start. She simply knew that she needed to make this right. Mrs Hughes recognised that, in her own way, Lady Mary cared for Mr Carson very much, and deep down, the younger woman would want the Butler to be happy. The wiser and older woman also realised that part of the reason for Lady Mary's reaction was the fear of losing another person dear to her. She had already suffered much loss for someone so young and for this the Housekeeper truly had every sympathy. However, the thought of having a deep and meaningful conversation with this young woman, a woman that could not be more different from Mrs Hughes, filled the Housekeeper with dread.

"I know what we need …" Mrs Hughes said, as she stood and walked across to her cabinet.

"What do we need?" Lady Mary asked, in her upper class tones.

"Scotch … and plenty of it," the Housekeeper said matter-of-factly, holding up a bottle.

As the Housekeeper poured them both a healthy measure; Lady Mary dared a smile.

**_A/N: _****_Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. _****_Please do continue to let me know what you think x_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Milady, you must know how much Mr Carson cares for you?" Mrs Hughes began.

They sat on the chairs at either side of the side table, the lamp shining dimly between them.

"I do," Lady Mary replied, sipping her Scotch.

"Then you must also realise that he already feels guilty about leaving you … the last thing he needs is for you to make him feel even worse," the Housekeeper ventured.

"But I didn't mean to … I thought he might be flattered that I would miss him …"

"No Milady, no … you can't say in one breath that you wish him well, and then in another say that you don't know how you'll cope without him … it's like a stake through his heart … he needs to know you _will_ cope … he needs to know that you will be fine," Mrs Hughes said, beginning to lose her patience a little.

She poured them both a tot more Scotch as the younger woman contemplated her words. Mrs Hughes did briefly wonder if she was being too direct but she reasoned that at this stage, directness was probably for the best.

"I need to be strong, so that Carson can be strong," Lady Mary said, a questioning tone to her voice.

"Yes … you need to be truly happy for him … no conditions … that's what you do when you really care for someone, and I do believe deep-down that you truly care for Mr Carson," the Housekeeper replied.

Mrs Hughes meant those words; yes it was true that she had often thought poorly of Lady Mary but she was absolutely certain that this young woman could be very kind towards those she loved. Mrs Hughes thought of the way Lady Mary cared for Anna, Mr Branson and Mr Carson.

"I have made a royal mess of things haven't I? On first hearing the announcement, I declare that you both simply cannot get married. And then when I try to put it right, I declare that I will never cope. You must think me the most selfish woman," she exclaimed, staring at Mrs Hughes.

The Housekeeper gulped back a swig of Scotch to give herself further time before responding. Lady Mary's mouth twitched, trying to hold back a smile,

"It's alright Mrs Hughes … I know you think me selfish,"

"No … not selfish exactly … I just think it sometimes takes you a little while longer to see things from other peoples perspective," she finished.

"Matthew used to make me less selfish, I was so much kinder when I was with him," Lady Mary said, her voice shaky.

"Mr Crawley was a lovely man Milady and he would not have loved you as he did, had he thought you truly selfish. The same could be said for Mr Carson, another lovely man who thinks the world of you," she offered kindly.

Lady Mary nodded with a grateful smile, wiping at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"That makes how I have behaved even worse. If I had shared good news with Carson, he would have immediately been happy for me, and here I am having ruined things twice," she admitted sadly.

"You haven't ruined anything … not yet. It is true that Mr Carson was hurt but he understands that you are scared, scared of losing him … you have lost too many people for someone so young,"

"With Sybil and Matthew gone, Carson is the only true supporter I have left," the younger woman said honestly.

"That is not true. You have your parents and Mr Branson, Anna and Lady Edith," Mrs Hughes replied.

Lady Mary raised her eyebrows in amusement at the inclusion of Lady Edith on that list.

"And you still have Mr Carson, just because at some point he and I will be leaving Downton, does not mean that he won't still be there for you, he always will, he will just have other priorities as well," the Housekeeper explained.

Lady Mary looked relieved as Mrs Hughes spoke. She perhaps needed to hear someone say those words, to dispel any remaining, niggling doubts that she had.

"And you will be Carson's number one priority," the younger woman smiled warmly.

"Well yes, I should hope so … although I may have to remind him of that once or twice," she joked.

Lady Mary looked fondly at the older woman.

"He almost called you Elsie earlier," she smiled.

"I know he did, he'll be berating himself for that slip for the next decade," Mrs Hughes returned dryly.

"And you called him Charles,"

"I did … I am still getting used to that I must admit,"

"It sounded very nice … it reminded me that Carson is a man … a man in love with a woman," Lady Mary continued.

Mrs Hughes blushed at that, looking down at her knees.

"He does love you Mrs Hughes; very much … it is clear even to me. I cannot believe I didn't notice it before …" Lady Mary said genuinely.

"Well to be fair, I think Mr Carson did a very good job of hiding it … even from me," the Housekeeper quipped.

Both women laughed.

"It's very romantic … he wants to be with you above all else. You are the woman who finally captured Carson's heart. I must admit, I have never seen Carson in a romantic light," Lady Mary joshed.

"Oh, I think in the past he may have had his moments," Mrs Hughes twinkled.

"I am sure you've had a few moments yourself Mrs Hughes … I would be amazed if this was your first proposal," Lady Mary teased, the Scotch was certainly starting to affect her now.

"Not my first no, but the only one I have accepted," she replied. Not quite sure why she divulged that, she decided it must be the Scotch loosening her tongue.

Lady Mary smiled broadly; she was impressed with the Housekeeper. Not many women would have the confidence to turn down a proposal; that was another thing the Housekeeper and Lady Mary had in common, as well as their love for Carson. She realised there was probably lots that she did not know about Mrs Hughes.

"Despite first appearances, I am very happy for you both Mrs Hughes and if you want to stay on at Downton for a little while longer once married, I will ensure Father agrees to that … and if you would like to retire immediately, I will support that also … I promise, I simply want you both to be happy … without conditions," she smiled, using the Housekeeper's words.

"Thank you … and this Scotch is stronger than I thought," the Housekeeper replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"It is … shall we have one more? I want to hear about those other proposals …" Lady Mary smiled slyly, reaching for the bottle and topping up their glasses.

Mrs Hughes laughed lightly at the young woman; she was glad to see that Lady Mary had not lost her spark.

######

"You rang Milady?" Carson said solemnly, as he stood in the Library.

He had thought it was Lord Grantham calling for him this early; Lady Mary usually would still be in bed at this time.

"I did … Carson, have you heard of the phrase 'third time lucky'?" she smiled nervously.

"I have Milady,"

"Good … well here goes," she said, walking to stand before the Butler as she took a deep breath.

"Carson, you are one of the dearest people in the world to me. Your counsel and your opinion mean everything and I know I have let you down. Instead of repaying your years of kindness and support, I took them for granted and I thought of myself and my own needs ahead of yours …" as she paused, the Butler made to intervene, he took no pleasure in watching Lady Mary berate herself like this.

"No Carson, please … I must say this … I am truly happy for you and Mrs Hughes. There are no two people who deserve happiness more and I hope you both have a long, healthy and blissful marriage together. And I hope you always put Mrs Hughes first, as that is what she deserves. As for me, I will be absolutely fine, with or without you at Downton, because I hope very much that I will always have you as my friend," she finished, tears welling in her eyes.

Mr Carson was overcome, embarrassed that tears welled in his eyes too. Lady Mary's use of the word 'friend' almost finished him off. He would never have used such a term; it suggested they were equals, rather than servant and master. However, in this moment, and looking ahead to the future, the term of 'friend' seemed absolutely right. There had been so many firsts over the last few days for the Butler; he did not see why there could not be one more …

"You will always have me as a friend Milady … always," he replied sincerely.

"Wonderful and I hope, as you gain a wife, I might also gain another friend in Mrs Hughes," she added, blushing to be showing such affection.

"I am certain of it and now that I know how much you both like Scotch, I will make sure always to have a bottle on hand," he joked dryly.

Lady Mary laughed enthusiastically at that. She stepped forward, giving the Butler a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations Carson, Mrs Hughes is a very lucky lady."

######

Mrs Hughes was in her sitting-room, replacing some teacups that she and Mrs Patmore had used for an early morning tea and chat, as the Butler bounded into the room. She watched as he closed the door behind him and then, before she knew it, his arms were around her waist and she was being twirled in the air.

"Charles Carson put me down!" she cried, pretending to be annoyed.

However, the Butler could feel the vibrations of her laughter against his chest and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck felt like the most wonderful feeling in the world.

She rested her face against his neck as he continued to hold her high in the air, cuddling him snugly.

"Thank you Elsie," he said, as he warmly kissed her cheek.

She leant backwards, still aloft in his arms. He had obviously spoken to Lady Mary and it had obviously gone well. _Thank heavens_, she thought. She left one arm draped around his shoulders; as she caressed his face lovingly with her other hand.

"You are very welcome my love," she beamed.

As they both laughed blissfully, he twirled her one final time in the air.

**_A/N: _****_Hope you liked this. _****_I am not Lady Mary's biggest fan but I do believe she cares for Carson. _****_Let me know any thoughts x_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**_A/N: _****_Thank you for all of your reviews. _****_I cannot tell you how important they are- it's the only way us fanfic writers know if our stories are worth continuing! _****_I appreciate so much you taking the time to share your thoughts x_**

"Well, now that everyone knows that you are engaged, you are free to smooch Mr Carson in the dining hall for all to see!" Mrs Patmore chuckled, as the two friends stood in the kitchen.

"Mrs Patmore honestly … if anyone heard you …" Mrs Hughes said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What? Don't tell me that you two don't canoodle because I know that you do … I saw how flushed you were yesterday, after he had spoken to Lady Mary," she teased.

"We don't canoodle! Honestly, no-one canoodles other than in your soppy novels …" Mrs Hughes said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh well whatever you call it … don't tell me that you and that Butler don't enjoy a little cuddle ..." the Cook said defiantly.

"Here, give me that … I'll sort it for you!" the Housekeeper said, pointing to the electric whisk that Mrs Patmore was trying to use with no success.

"Mrs Hughes, if you think you can distract me by offering to sort this blessed contraption for me …"

"Yes?" the Housekeeper said knowingly.

"Then you are absolutely right … here … I'll go and make some tea!" the Cook cheered, as she pushed the machine along the counter top to the Housekeeper.

Mrs Hughes smiled triumphantly. _No_ _more talk of canoodling for the time being at least, _she thought to herself.

######

"Have you decided when you are getting married Carson?" Mrs Crawley asked.

The Butler had momentarily drifted off; he was lost in his thoughts as he suddenly realised everyone at the table was staring at him.

"Oh, I do beg your pardon," he said contritely, feeling mortified to have lost focus during the dinner service.

"No need to apologise Carson and no need to ask what you were thinking about," Mrs Crawley teased gently.

They had all watched as a contented smile appeared on the Butler's lips. Only Mrs Hughes would make him smile like that.

The Butler coughed several times to clear his throat and to allay his embarrassment. All of the Ladies at the table were thrilled to catch the Butler off guard.

"I was only asking when you and Mrs Hughes planned to get married?" she repeated.

"Oh … soon … yes soon … we are going to see Reverend Travis tomorrow as it happens," he replied, as the Ladies smiled warmly at the flustered Butler.

"You obviously cannot wait to have Mrs Hughes as your bride Carson, I think it is rather wonderful," Lady Mary cooed, as Mr Carson blushed a deep shade of red, his cheeks matching the drapes hanging at the windows.

"More Merlot Milady?" the Butler asked, aiming to divert attentions to the more mundane.

######

Mrs Hughes was working at her desk. The lights were dimmed in the corridor but she could still hear the gentle chatter of a few maids and hall boys in the dining room. She was trying to get as much of her work completed as possible so that when Mr Carson returned downstairs from the evening service, she could spend an enjoyable hour or two with him, rather than her invoices. She heard his familiar footsteps earlier than she had expected. She felt ridiculously excited to hear him approach.

"Elsie …" Mr Carson began, as he entered her sitting-room.

She smiled before turning around to greet him. She would never tire of hearing the Butler use her first name.

"Yes Charlie," she teased, as she spun around in her chair.

He raised his eyebrows at his fiancée with an amused smile. She continued to grin cheekily. However, she noticed he seemed on edge.

"I was thinking …" he began, a tug at his waistcoat confirming what she had suspected; he was nervous about something.

"Yes?" she asked.

He was anxious; worried he might be overstepping the mark. However, ever since the day she had confided in him, he had wondered. Now that they were to be married; he was even more determined. He had not been able to get the thought out of his mind during dinner, it was now or never.

"Well … we are to be married … and therefore I think … that is to say …" he stumbled.

"Heaven's Charles, please tell me … you've got me as worried as you," she replied, rising to stand in front of him.

"As we are to be married, I think it is important that I meet your family, that I meet Becky," he said.

Mrs Hughes was stunned. She hadn't presumed Mr Carson would want this. It was true, he had shown kindness and respect when she had told him about her sister; many people wouldn't have. Mrs Hughes knew the stigma that many associated with mental illness. The world they lived in was not a tolerant one. She remembered only too well being shunned in the playground; as they made fun of her and cruelly called her sister 'Batty Becky'. It was a nickname that even some of the adults in her village in Argyll had been known to use. However, Mrs Hughes had never thought he would want to meet Becky, and now that he had suggested it, it made her very anxious. In fact, she could feel her heart racing in her chest and her hands began to tremble. She knew that Charles, kind though he was, had no idea about the extent of Becky's disabilities.

"Charles … I really don't think that is a good idea …" she said quietly.

"Why ever not? She is your sister and I would like to meet her," he replied innocently.

He did not understand why she wouldn't want him to meet Becky. It seemed like an important and logical step to him.

She felt her heart speed up again.

"It's not that simple Charles," she tried, hoping he might let this go.

She had not expected this; she wasn't prepared for this at all.

"Elsie, it is that simple. Becky is your sister and I am going to be your husband … it is only right that we should meet," he reaffirmed, hoping that his fiancée would see how important this was to him.

"Charles … I would prefer not to talk about this now …" she said, trying to remain calm.

She felt backed into a corner; emotions she had not felt in many years were resurfacing. No-one in her life had truly accepted Becky, only Elsie and her parents. _And the kind folk at the home in which Becky now lives, _Elsie silently corrected herself. They had been her saviour. She wasn't sure how she would have coped if Becky had been unhappy in any way, but she wasn't unhappy, she loved her home in Lytham St Anne's. However, that did not mean that Mrs Hughes wasn't still fiercely protective of Becky and she certainly wasn't yet ready to let someone else into this secure little world she had created for her sister. _Not even Charles? _She asked herself. She felt panic, she needed time to think.

"Elsie … I know that Becky is a little different … but aren't we all? I promise I will be sensitive," he said, thinking Mrs Hughes might be worried he would be tactless.

_Oh heaven's he had no idea. __He has no idea at all._

"Charles, please … can we just leave this for now? I know you mean well but …" she began, her breathing laboured.

"But what? Elsie, I think this is important …" he responded, more firmly than he had intended. In fact, in his frustration he had actually raised his voice.

He watched her hackles rise. He had done exactly what he had intended not to do; he had pushed her too far. He knew an explosion was imminent.

"Important! Charles Carson … you have no idea about Becky … no idea at all … she isn't just a little different … good god you haven't a clue! How dare you tell me what is important … I will tell you what is important … that you respect the wishes of your future wife! Now leave it be," she gasped, tears in her eyes.

Mr Carson took a shaky breath as he witnessed the hurt in her eyes.

Mrs Hughes shocked even herself with the vehemence of her reaction.

They both stared breathlessly at the other, before Mrs Hughes finally turned away from him and hurried out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She had tossed and turned all night; feeling dreadful that she had reacted in such a way, never mind the fact she had gone to bed without another word to Mr Carson. _What must he think?_ _He must think he is a fool to be marrying such an irrational, bad-tempered woman, _she worried. She couldn't wait for morning to come so that she could speak to him. It also could not be worse timing; they were due to meet Reverend Travis at ten o'clock, they would be leaving as soon as the breakfast service was completed. She knew they would not have time to discuss things fully before heading to the Vicarage. She only hoped he still wanted to marry her.

######

Mrs Hughes wondered if he was avoiding her; they had not been in the same room since she had come downstairs. She knew rationally that this was the norm; they usually did not get a chance to speak until they sat down to breakfast. However, it did not stop her fretting. This was not a typical morning and she needed to speak to him. She nervously walked towards his pantry and stepped inside.

"Mr Carson, may I please have a word?" she asked warmly, despite her jitters.

He was in the middle of scolding the young footman Andy about something or other; she felt even greater guilt, knowing that Andy was probably experiencing a tongue-lashing as she had ensured the Butler was in a bad mood.

"It isn't a very good time Mrs Hughes, can it not wait until later?" he said, rather abruptly.

She felt herself falter when she heard his stern tone. However, she knew that his harshness was probably warranted. _You deserve that Elsie Hughes, after the way you snapped at him yesterday. __He was only trying to be kind._ She decided to persist in the hope of making things right.

"If possible I would like to speak to you now Mr Carson," she smiled hopefully.

She was very aware that the younger man was standing between them.

Mr Carson was flustered by her persistence. He was not in the right frame of mind to talk to her. He was in a foul mood; not helped by his lack of sleep. He had worried himself silly for half the night; feeling desperate that he had upset her so. However, his upset had now turned to anger; for once he felt he did not deserve her fury. He had only suggested that he would like to meet her sister. He had genuinely thought this was a nice idea and he felt her wrath had been undeserved.

"It really is not possible in this moment Mrs Hughes, Andy and I need to finish our discussion," he replied firmly.

His resolve was immediately shaken as he viewed her sadness. She covered it well, not wanting to make a scene in front of Andy but the pain in her eyes was unmistakable, despite her forced smile.

"Very well then, I'll leave you to it," Mrs Hughes replied as cheerfully as she could.

######

She headed upstairs after leaving his pantry, not wanting any of her colleagues to see her in such a state. She had busied herself with tidying the linen cupboard by way of a distraction. She hoped he might follow her so they could make amends but he hadn't. She now found herself in a predicament; she couldn't return downstairs to see him, not when he had virtually ordered her out of his room, and yet they were due at the Vicarage in half an hour. She was trying to keep calm but as the minutes ticked by, and he still had not come to find her, she began to think he perhaps really had changed his mind. Certainly if they did not leave in the next five minutes they would miss their appointment._Does he not want us to meet the Reverend now? __Does he no longer want to marry me?_ She felt desolate. However, as she ran things over and over in her mind, her distress began to turn to annoyance as she thought of all of the times he had snapped at her; she had always forgiven him. He had often spoken to her severely and she had not held a grudge. _Yet I lose my temper once and this is how he punishes me!_

Her emotions were all over the place and her fury soon petered out, as another minute ticked by and still no Mr Carson. Mrs Hughes wasn't a woman who often wallowed in her feelings, she despised self-pity. However, in that moment she allowed herself to feel disappointment and regret. _We aren't going to meet Reverend Travis. I have ruined everything, _she thought sadly. She leant against the cupboard door as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"There you are, I have been looking for you all over," his voice rumbled from behind her.

Mrs Hughes took a sharp intake of breath and stood upright. She swiftly wiped her cheek with her hand, before turning around.

"You are wearing your coat," she gasped.

"Of course I am, we have an appointment," he said, a puzzled expression on his face.

Her look of utter relief was clear. His eyes suddenly flew open,

"Surely you didn't think … oh Elsie … come here," he called, encircling her in his arms.

She leant heavily against him, happy to enjoy this cossetted place against his chest.

"Oh Elsie, what have I done? I am so sorry, I know I was sharp this morning … I didn't mean to be unkind," he soothed, as he stroked her back.

She leaned backwards a little, her hands still resting on his chest.

"Charles, I am the one who was unkind. The way I spoke to you last night was appalling. You suggest a lovely thing like wanting to meet Becky and I fly off the handle. I am so sorry Charles, I have always been very sensitive about Becky, she and I have been through so much … I get very defensive and … well, you took me by surprise," she stumbled.

"It's ok Elsie, really, I pushed too hard … I know that now, shush my love, I cannot bear to see you upset," he whispered softly, placing small, sweet kisses to her temple and hair.

She smiled against his chest. Mrs Hughes had been an independent woman for an entire lifetime. She had provided for herself and her sister for all of these years and yet, as she rested against his comforting chest, she realised it might be time to share her burdens with this lovely man. _Perhaps it isn't such a weakness to rely on someone else? __Perhaps I could share my worries and fears with this kind man? __Perhaps he won't think less of me if he knows everything about my sweet sister and the challenges she faces? Perhaps he won't think me heartless for choosing to forge a career rather than caring for Becky myself? __Perhaps he will understand every single bit of this because he loves me?_

She looked up to find him smiling lovingly at her. He placed one final, gentle kiss to her temple.

"Why don't we leave this for now eh? We can discuss it later … because right now ... I think my fiancée and I should go and meet a man about a wedding …" Mr Carson winked.

"That sounds like a very good plan to me," Mrs Hughes laughed happily.

**_A/N: _****_We will come back to Becky I promise. _****_Thank you for your support x_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They walked to the Vicarage, Mrs Hughes's hand tucked neatly into the crook of Mr Carson's arm. After the emotion of the morning they were both content to walk in silence, enjoying the unfamiliar but delightful feeling of being an engaged couple outside of the walls of Downton. Every few seconds, the Butler stole a glance at the lovely woman on his arm. He was so honoured to have Mrs Hughes at his side; he could have walked for miles like this, feeling as proud as a peacock. As for the Housekeeper, she smiled to herself as she thought of the thousands of times they had walked this path to the Village together, and yet she felt as thrilled as a besotted young girl to be finally walking arm in arm with her wonderful man.

This was the first time they had been to the Village since they had shared their good news with the Staff and the Family.

"Do you think people will have heard our news?" Mr Carson finally asked.

"Charles, they probably heard within ten minutes of our announcement … Mr Barrow probably sent a carrier pigeon with the news … and you know how the women from the Village like to gossip," she replied, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

They were just nearing the Village Green.

"I don't know … surely people have got better things to gossip about than us …" he replied.

She looked at him in amusement, thinking he really had no clue.

"Mr Carson, Mrs Hughes … I thought I saw you out of the window …" Mrs Postlethwaite called, as she ran across the Green to greet them.

Mr Carson's eyebrows shot up; knowing Mrs Hughes was about to be proved right.

The Grocer's Assistant neared them, still wearing her apron from the shop. She was virtually skipping in excitement, as she made her way across to them. Mrs Hughes rolled her eyes.

"Good morning Mrs Postlethwaite," Mrs Hughes said politely, deciding she best drop her hand from Mr Carson's arm.

"Good morning to you both and I believe congratulations are in order …" she cried, ecstatic to be able to tell everyone that she had spoken to the newly engaged couple.

"Yes, yes, thank you," Mr Carson replied formally.

He had always found this woman rather annoying.

"Are you both leaving Downton then? Will you be retiring? I wondered if you were entitled to a cottage on the Estate or perhaps the Family are not happy that you are marrying … um? Perhaps you will be moving away? I suppose you will be given some sort of severance …" she interrogated, wanting to know as much as possible.

Mr Carson's jaw dropped open at the barrage of questions and the woman's impertinence.

"Well whatever we decide Mrs Postlethwaite, we'll be sure that you are the first to know," Mrs Hughes replied, her voice heavy with sarcasm, as she took her husband-to-be by the arm once more, and left the other woman standing in the middle of the Green.

######

"Of course, the marriage must take place before three o'clock … what time would you prefer?" the Vicar asked jovially.

Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson sat alongside each other on the settee in Reverend Travis's front room, a respectable distance between them.

"Oh I hadn't thought … ummm … perhaps eleven? Do you think Mr Carson? We can then leave after morning rounds and be back before luncheon?" Mrs Hughes suggested earnestly.

Mr Carson looked in surprise at his fiancée, a smile crinkling at his lips. Mrs Hughes was such a no-nonsense and sensible woman and he loved her for it.

"I had thought perhaps I might take the day off for my own wedding … or at least a half day …" he replied with a warm smile.

Reverend Travis looked tickled as he watched the pair; they were two of the most well-respected members of his congregation and he was amused to see them adapting to their new circumstances.

"Oh … yes! I suppose we could, couldn't we?" she said, laughing at her own naivety.

"Yes I think we could Mrs Hughes …" Mr Carson replied with a cheeky grin.

She shook her head fondly at his gentle teasing.

"How about one o'clock then Reverend Travis … if that is suitable?" she offered.

She could hardly believe she was discussing her own wedding; she was used to organising events and _soirees_ for others, not herself.

"It is indeed Mrs Hughes. And I presume you would like the traditional service?" he asked.

"Yes we would," Mrs Hughes smiled happily, giving an impish look to Mr Carson.

They had discussed this matter previously, she knew how important tradition was to Mr Carson, and they were both committed church-goers. Therefore, there was little debate about the choice of the traditional service. However, as he smiled at his bride-to-be, Mr Carson knew that the vow of obedience would never be taken literally by his future wife and for that he was more than grateful; he loved Mrs Hughes for her independent mind, amongst other things.

"Very well, therefore, after you make your vows to one another, you will exchange rings and then I will proclaim you husband and wife," he explained.

Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson both took a long, fortifying breath at the Reverend's words. _Husband and wife_, they both thought blissfully. The Reverend smiled at them.

After a few happy seconds, Mrs Hughes turned to Mr Carson as she noticed he had begun to fidget in his seat. She looked at him with interest, as he wrung his hands together and cleared his throat several times. She knew he was steeling himself for something although she was not sure what. He was adorable when he was ruffled, she reflected, not for the first time.

He felt ridiculous but he would have to ask. He would not want to make a fool of himself on the day or even worse, embarrass Mrs Hughes. However, he also would not want to miss out on an important part of the marriage ceremony. _Oh this is mortifying_, Mr Carson thought. _Will Mrs Hughes think me ungentlemanly for asking? _he worried. Yet he knew that he had to ask so they could avoid any misunderstanding. Otherwise, he would worry about this even more.

"And is that the end of the ceremony Reverend Travis? Once you have proclaimed us man and wife?" Mr Carson asked tentatively.

"Well yes Mr Carson, other than the signing of the register …" the older man smiled kindly.

"I just seem to remember … when I have attended other weddings … there was perhaps …" Mr Carson almost whispered, pausing as he did not know how to phrase his next question.

Mrs Hughes looked at him curiously. _What is he going on about?_ she wondered.

"Oh! You mean kissing the bride!" Reverend Travis exclaimed, with a wide smile.

Mrs Hughes's eyes flew open; she had not expected that. Both the Housekeeper and Butler looked immediately down at their knees, their cheeks bright pink. Mrs Hughes felt a flush sweep through her body as Mr Carson felt his heart beating furiously in his chest.

"Umm yes … I thought it may be customary?" Mr Carson mumbled, still not looking upwards.

Mrs Hughes bit her lip, still staring at her knees, as she clasped her hands together. _How silly_, she thought, _that I am so affected by the prospect of kissing Mr Carson_. She didn't dare look up, as she knew the Butler would be as embarrassed as her by the direction the conversation had taken. However, she then remembered it was Mr Carson who had raised this topic; he had asked the Reverend about this, well he had at least tried to ask before he became flustered. _Bless him_, she thought lovingly.

"It is customary yes … in fact many Christians believe the kiss symbolises the exchange of souls between the bride and groom. However, it is not compulsory … would you like this tradition included in your service?" Reverend Travis asked.

The Vicar determinedly kept a level expression, he could see the awkwardness of the respected couple in front of him and he did not want to make them feel even more uncomfortable. He also knew that often mature couples chose not to kiss during the ceremony.

They both looked upwards at Reverend Travis in astonishment, not yet daring to glance at each other. Was he really asking them this? _Oh good lord above_, Mrs Hughes thought. As the silence continued, they both hesitantly turned their heads to look at each other. Mrs Hughes continued to bite her lip, as Mr Carson looked at her expectantly. They were both very aware that they had not yet kissed and to be discussing such a kiss in front of a Reverend was highly mortifying at best.

"What do you think Mr Carson?" she asked softly.

"Umm … I think … I think that you should decide Mrs Hughes … I would not want to presume," he gulped anxiously.

She nodded.

"Very well …" she said, exhaling slowly to calm herself.

_Dear lord woman, you run an entire Abbey, answering one tiny question should not be so difficult_, she chided herself.

She gazed one final time at Mr Carson. He looked nervous but also hopeful, yes hopeful, and she realised there was really only one answer to give. She turned to the Vicar.

"Yes Reverend Travis, we would like that included," she said simply.

She continued to look straight ahead but felt her heart flutter as she heard the happy murmur from the blushing Butler beside her.

**_A/N: _****_Thank you to those who left reviews for the last chapter. _****_I really do appreciate them and they help to keep me writing! x_**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**_A/N: _****_Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter- they make such a difference. _****_Hope you enjoy this next one x_**

"What on earth are you doing?" Mr Carson gasped, as he walked into her sitting-room and saw her standing on tip-toes on her chair, as she reached across to the top of the tall cabinet.

Her head spun around in surprise to hear his voice.

"I am fishing for salmon … what does it look like I am doing?" she responded dryly.

"Elsie, get down this instant! You could fall …" he exclaimed, as he watched her balance precariously on one leg to allow herself to lean over further.

"I will fall if a grumpy Butler doesn't stop rumbling at me and scaring me half to death!" she returned.

"Elsie! Get down!" he flustered, as he watched the chair wobble.

He paced across to her and without thinking he reached out to steady her; scared she might fall. He then panicked, realising he had taken hold of her hips.

"Oh my goodness … I am sorry," he then puffed, letting go of Mrs Hughes as quickly as he had grasped her.

She looked down at him, entertained by his alarmed expression.

'Calm down … it's alright … I just want to get this box … why don't you hold the chair?" she suggested, thinking the chair was likely to cause less embarrassment than him holding her waist.

"Yes, right," he mumbled, reaching out for the chair.

He was so close to her and he realised with horror that, with Mrs Hughes standing on the chair, his eye line was now directly at the level of her bosom. He closed his eyes tightly shut as he gripped the chair.

"Got it …" she exclaimed, turning around to face him, box in hand.

She smiled at him endearingly as she noted he had closed eyes. _Silly, darling man_, she thought. She stepped down from the chair.

"You can open your eyes now," she smiled.

He gulped and opened his eyes, feeling a little foolish. He did not want to explain the reason for his closed eyes and so he decided to focus on something else entirely.

"What on earth is in that box that you thought it worth risking life and limb to get it?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes at him, warmly shaking her head.

"Slight exaggeration Charles … but for your information, this box contains photographs of my family … of Becky … I thought you might like to see them …" she said quietly.

She still felt terrible about the way she had snapped at him regarding her sister and she thought perhaps this might be a nice way to begin discussing her family with him. He was going to be her husband after all. She felt the flutter in her chest that she had become accustomed to; it appeared every time she remembered she was marrying the Butler.

"I would like to see them Elsie, very much," he said, touched that she was willing to share these with him.

He gazed at her fondly as she stood so close to him. It was very late in the evening and neither had been in the same room alone since they had returned from their meeting with Reverend Travis. Mr Carson had deliberately kept himself busy since they had got back to the Abbey. However, no matter how much he focused on polishing the silver, checking the table-settings or shouting at the hall boys, one thought refused to disappear from his mind; kissing Mrs Hughes. _Surely if she has agreed to kissing me at the wedding ceremony in three weeks' time, she may be favourable to me kissing her before that?_ He pondered. A flush appeared on his cheeks as he had this thought for at least the twentieth time that day.

"Are you alright Charles? I lost you for a moment …" she said kindly.

"Ummm yes … yes I am fine … and I really would like to see those photographs Elsie … I want to know everything about your family because in three weeks' time they will be my family too," he replied tenderly.

Mrs Hughes smiled through glistening eyes at her man; thinking that may have been one of the sweetest things he had ever said to her. As she looked up at his adorably earnest face, she wondered if she could kiss him right now. _Elsie Hughes!_ She reproached herself. Yet Charles was the one who had asked about kissing her at the end of the wedding ceremony, therefore he must think it acceptable? _Unless he feels that the first kiss should be in church? _She wondered. She wished he would either make a move or make it clear that they should wait, so that one way or another she could stop dwelling on this. Since their meeting with Reverend Travis this morning, she had found herself very preoccupied with such musings. Mrs Hughes decided that a halfway measure would be to give him a small thank you kiss on the cheek. She reached up, pulling gently at his shoulder to bring him down to her height, and kissed him chastely.

"Thank you Charles, that was such a lovely thing to say," she smiled.

She stepped back, just a little. His face was still lowered and close to hers. They continued to smile nervously at each other. Almost imperceptibly they both moved forward slightly. Mr Carson thought she may actually be able to see his heart beating out of his chest. Her lips were so near to his. _Could he really take this step? __Would she think him ungentlemanly? _ It had been so long since he had kissed a woman, he could feel himself quivering.

Mrs Hughes did not think she had breathed in the last few seconds as she felt his breath just inches from her. _Was this really going to be their first kiss?_ She really hoped so, despite her nerves and lack of experience, she wanted to kiss him very much. She could feel her heart trembling in her chest. She looked into his eyes; there was a sudden glimpse of understanding. They both knew what was going to happen and they both wanted it to happen. A little closer and …

"Oh, I am sorry Mr Ca … Charles …" she gasped anxiously.

She had forgotten that she still had the box in her hands and it had proved a barrier between the two, bumping against his chest as he moved closer to her. The atmosphere was so heightened that she had almost called him by his formal title. As for the Butler, he had been so focused on her lips that he had not noticed the box until it had proved a hindrance to them.

"Its fine Elsie really … here … shall I put it to the side?" he asked softly, taking the box from her.

His hands were shaking as he took it from her and, as he placed it on the side table, it almost slipped off; Mrs Hughes had to catch it. They both held onto the box of photographs until they knew it wasn't going to move again. They both caught each other's eye and despite the anticipation in the air, both laughed lightly at themselves.

"May I?" he asked gallantly, gazing at her.

She nodded.

He moved in closer again. She wasn't sure where to put her hands. _Should I wrap them around his waist? __Or wind them around his neck? _ She settled for resting them on his chest. He rested one hand at her hip and held her shoulder lightly with his other hand. He moved his lips closer to hers. _Good god man, kiss her!_ he told himself. He felt he might pass out before his lips touched hers. He tilted his head slightly to the side but evidently he did not angle his head enough as, just as their lips were about to touch, their noses bumped together. Mrs Hughes was momentarily startled and let out a brief yelp of surprise.

"Sorry, sorry Elsie …" he said, his hand on her shoulder rose to cup her cheek and gently stroked her face.

_Goodness Charles, you are making a right mess of this, _he told himself.

"It's ok Charles … don't worry," she reassured.

She stepped a little closer to him again. She decided to slide one arm upwards to rest around his shoulder. However, they were so close together that her hand seemed to get trapped between them both. As he pulled her closer to him, his hands both now settling at her waist, she had to wrestle with herself before her hand was released and able to rest behind his neck. She bit her lip at the ludicrousness of her actions. He grinned warmly at her as he kissed her temple softly, giving them both a few seconds respite before they tried again.

"I think we are both as jittery as each other Charles …" she began, as his lips rested against her hair.

"I love you Elsie. But do you think we should stop? I fear I may not be suited to sweeping a lady off her feet …" he said modestly, as he looked down into her lovely blue eyes.

"Nonsense … it's just nerves that is all … let's persist … thousands do it the world over … I am sure it can't be that difficult," she joked softly.

He chuckled happily as he held her, never had he been more grateful for the Housekeeper's patience and humour than in this moment. He had thought their first kiss would be romantic and wonderful, now he would be happy if they got through it without further injury to either of them.

"Once we get the hang of it, there'll be no stopping us … I just hope I don't break your nose with this big hooter in the meantime …" he replied dryly, as his lips approached hers once again.

He could feel her vibrations of laughter against his chest.

"By the time we get to the church we'll be experts … now come here …" she giggled.

His lips finally touched hers, hesitantly yet lovingly. He moved gently across her lips, applying a little more pressure as he placed tiny kisses repeatedly to her soft mouth. He sucked delicately, tasting tea and lemon cake; he smiled knowing that he wasn't the only one who enjoyed a sweet treat in the evening. Mrs Hughes began to respond, as she matched his kisses with gentle caresses of her own. As their nerves settled, they both relaxed into this tender kiss.

Mrs Hughes brought both of her hands to his face, as his hands held her firmly around her back. She leaned further into him, stepping forward a little and managing to step on his foot. She whispered an apology and they smiled against each other's lips but neither broke the kiss. They continued to gently embrace for quite some time; it was a devoted yet innocent kiss, holding the promise of so much more. Their hands caressed each other adoringly; their love demonstrated in every touch. When they did eventually break apart, they rested their foreheads against each other, both quite dazed and breathless. Her hands remained holding his face, her thumbs stroking his cheeks, as he smoothed his strong hands up and down her back, holding her flush against his chest.

"Well Charles, despite our best efforts, there appears to be no broken bones ..." she teased.

"Amazingly not, and we will certainly never forget our first kiss!" he joked.

"It was perfect," she whispered, and she meant it.

"It was," he replied sincerely, placing one final sweet kiss to her lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews- I appreciate them xxx**_

"Morning Elsie … you are up early …." Mr Carson said, as he popped his head into her sitting-room.

"I know, I couldn't sleep …" she smiled, rising from her chair.

"You aren't worried about anything are you?" he asked anxiously.

"Quite the opposite … good morning Charles," she replied flirtatiously, as she cupped his cheek and gave him a lovely kiss on the lips.

Mrs Hughes had not been able to stop thinking about their wonderful kiss the previous evening. She had lain awake half the night dreaming about being able to kiss him again.

"Oh my!" he replied, absolutely thrilled by this welcome but very aware that the door was open.

She observed him quickly glance at the door.

"Don't worry … there are only the kitchen maids up and about. It's even too early for Mrs Patmore," she smiled, knowing that he would still be panicked about getting caught.

However, he took her totally by surprise when he stepped forward, slid his arms around her waist and returned her kiss, and he lingered far longer than she had. He stepped back, letting go of the Housekeeper and looking quite pleased with himself.

She chuckled as she watched his proud face.

"We are getting quite good at this now ..." she teased.

"Practice makes perfect," he quipped.

She laughed happily as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"And why are you up so early Charles Carson?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep either ... too many lovely thoughts running through my mind ... and I rather hoped you might be up as well. Elsie, would you like to accompany me for a short stroll around the grounds? It is quite cold but it's dry outside," he said.

"I would love to Charles," she said eagerly; feeling like a young girl being courted by her beau.

######

It was still dark as they walked around the grounds but it was a lovely, fresh winter's morning. Mrs Hughes hardly ever walked the grounds, preferring to head to the Village or the nearby towns of Ripon or York on her half days off. However, to have the beautiful gardens of Downton all to themselves, just her and Mr Carson, was a real treat and she could not have felt happier. They linked arms as they walked in blissful silence.

"Shall we sit?" he said after a few minutes, pointing to a seat beneath the oak tree.

She smiled and nodded.

They sat cosily together; Mrs Hughes at his side.

"May I put my arm around you Elsie?" he asked.

"Of course, that would be very nice," she smiled.

Mr Carson drew her closer into his side, resting his arm across her shoulders. She rested her head against him and he kissed her hair. They had both worn coats, scarfs and gloves, but they had left their hats indoors.

"Becky is a lovely person Charles … you will like her very much," Mrs Hughes said, without warning.

Her head still resting against his side, she didn't look up, simply spoke against his chest.

The Butler was startled by this turn of conversation but took his lead from his fiancée, hoping this meant that she was ready to share her family with him.

Mrs Hughes did not know why but it felt easier to talk about Becky here, with some distance from the House.

"I have no doubt Elsie … no sister of yours could be anything but lovely," he said, placing another gentle kiss to her hair.

"She is my younger sister, she was forty seven on her last birthday … she was not planned and my mother always called her our precious little surprise … and she truly is precious," Mrs Hughes said softly.

Mr Carson held her closely with one hand around her shoulders, holding her other hand in his, as it rested on his knee.

"My mother was older when she had Becky. When she was born, we knew straight away that something wasn't quite right. Becky looked a little different from the other babies. She was the most loving child but as she grew, she remained very child-like," Mrs Hughes continued.

She was glad of Mr Carson's silence; she needed to tell him this without interruption. He continued to stroke her fingers to offer support and comfort.

"Despite being forty seven, she is more like little Sybbie in terms of maturity. She is innocent, very trusting and very kind … although she does have a temper, she can appear quite aggressive in fact, but she doesn't mean it, she doesn't mean it at all. She gets unsettled easily and she doesn't like change. That is why the care home she lives in is invaluable … they understand her needs. When my mother died, they wanted Becky to enter an institution but I wouldn't accept that. Those places are harsh, so cold … I refused to let them take her and instead I found Abercorn House … it was the best decision I ever made," Mrs Hughes explained.

"You are the kindest soul that ever lived Elsie Hughes, you have given everything to your sister, everything to make her happy," he soothed, gently lifting her chin to look at him.

"You don't think me cruel for leaving Becky in a home rather than taking care of her myself?" Mrs Hughes asked cautiously.

"Elsie no … oh my goodness no … you have worked all of your life to give her the best quality of life she could possibly have … you are selfless … she will never understand what you have done for her but I do … there is no one on earth with a kinder heart than you," he said truthfully, kissing her temple.

"Thank you Charles," she whispered, hugging him tightly.

"And I want you to know Elsie … what is mine is yours now and we will always take care of Becky … always. Please never worry about that, you never have to worry about that ever again …" he said, hoping to finally lift the burden, well at least the financial burden, that Elsie had been carrying for all of these years.

"Charles, I can't ask that of you … you can't spend your savings on Becky," she replied.

"I can and I will … and they aren't my savings, they are _our_ savings now … and luckily for you ... you are marrying a grumpy old miser who has saved all of his life!" he joked.

She laughed warmly.

"You are not a miser Charles, you are the most generous man," she smiled.

"I don't know about that but I will say this ... I am no Lord Grantham but as long as we don't go too mad … you will never have to worry about money ever again," he smiled.

He was proud that his years of prudence would finally come to good use.

As Mrs Hughes observed the sincerity and love in his gaze, and the tenderness of his smile, she could hold it together no more. She began to sob, huge gasping sobs as her tears flowed. Mr Carson cradled her in his arms as he allowed her to have this release; tears in his own eyes to think of the worry and pain his beloved had gone through for so many years; he could hardly bear it. If only he had known. However, he took great comfort from the fact that his wonderful girl would never have to face any worries alone again, and he smiled happily to think that neither would he.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You called for me Milord," Mr Carson said, as he entered the drawing room.

"Yes Carson … I won't waste your time, I just wanted to confirm that you and Mrs Hughes are very welcome to stay at Downton for as long as you like … after you are married I mean," the younger man smiled.

"Are you sure Milord? I realise that it is virtually unheard of for a Butler and Housekeeper to be married," Mr Carson stated.

The Butler was not quite sure why he was making this point, when His Lordship had just offered him exactly what he and Mrs Hughes wanted.

"Certainly Carson … I don't know another House of this stature with such an arrangement, do you?"

"No Milord, some smaller Houses in London perhaps but not Houses such as Downton," Mr Carson replied truthfully.

"It really is not the done thing … however, I am not naïve Carson … to lose you both … we simply could not manage and what's more, we do not want to manage. Therefore, you both have a home and a job here for as long as you want it. Your loyalty deserves to be repaid. You both mean an awful lot to my Family ... I hope you know that,"

Mr Carson was immensely touched. He nodded in gratitude, feeling a little overcome.

"We will have to make some adjustments of course …" Lord Grantham stated.

"Of course Milord …" Mr Carson responded formally.

"Cora suggested a cottage on the Estate, whilst Mary thought you might prefer some rooms upstairs … away from the other staff of course. I must admit, I had not thought of your living arrangements … I presumed you both might be content in your current rooms …" Lord Grantham explained, feeling a little unsettled to be discussing such personal matters with the Butler.

Mr Carson coughed loudly to cover his embarrassment. He had not thought he would ever be discussing his living arrangements with His Lordship. The Butler realised that the women of the House had obviously played a significant role in bringing Lord Grantham to his current standpoint.

"U-huh … I should speak to Mrs Hughes Milord but …" Mr Carson began, losing his way.

"But?" Lord Grantham asked.

"… I shouldn't think we would want to stay in our current rooms … a husband and wife should be together …" the Butler said, finding something innately interesting on the carpet of the Drawing Room.

"Yes, yes of course …" Lord Grantham stuttered in return.

Both men knew that his Lordship rarely spent a night in his dressing room, instead he usually shared a bed with his wife.

"And I think perhaps rooms in the House seem a more sensible idea, so that we are on hand … however as I say, I should discuss this with Mrs Hughes," he added.

A shot of panic went through the Butler's body. _What if Mrs Hughes doesn't want to share a bed or a bedroom with me? __Am I being too presumptuous? __She may not want to … well, want to do that_, he flustered. _Oh dear god, I have told Lord Grantham that we want to be together now; what if I have got this all wrong and she would prefer to sleep apart? Just because she loves me does not mean she wants to be with me? She may feel we are too old for all that. And__ how will I ever ask her?_

"Very well Carson, perhaps Mrs Hughes can confirm things with Lady Grantham once a decision has been made?" His Lordship suggested, hoping that he and the Butler would never have to discuss such matters again.

"Yes indeed Milord, and thank you."

######

"I wish you would just spit it out," she said with exasperation, as she sat beside him at dinner.

They had been so close and open with each other yesterday and yet today he seemed distant. He had hardly spoken to her. She was trying not to get annoyed with him but it was proving very difficult.

"Spit what out?" he responded, yet he never could lie.

"Whatever it is that has you all twitchy … you've been like this all day," Mrs Hughes replied.

"I don't know what you mean," he said defiantly.

"Don't you? I see …" she humoured, knowing he had something on his mind but wasn't yet ready to tell her.

Mr Carson held his head high and continued to eat his stew. However, his insides were in knots; he needed to talk to Mrs Hughes about their sleeping arrangements but he could not face it just yet. He knew she had sussed that something was wrong and he felt a complete heel for not being honest with her but he needed a little more time. He loved her so much and he did not want to ruin things by suggesting the kind of relationship she might not feel ready for or want.

######

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Oh Mrs Hughes please … it's your wedding day!" the Cook cried.

"Yes and I am sixty two years of age … people will think me a fool if I get dressed up," she responded.

"Mrs Hughes … you need a new outfit for your special day," Mrs Patmore said plainly.

"I don't … there is nothing wrong with my blue suit … it will be fine,"

"Fine! Fine! Fine is not good enough when you are the bride!" Mrs Patmore shouted, just as Anna walked into the kitchen.

"Anna … tell her! She won't agree to a new outfit for the wedding …"

"Well it's up to Mrs Hughes what she wears for her own wedding day …" the younger woman replied diplomatically.

"Thank you Anna," the Housekeeper responded, smiling smugly at Mrs Patmore.

"However, if there is any day when you should treat yourself … this is the one. I know Mr Carson would want you to feel special," Anna finished, biting her lip to have challenged, albeit kindly, the Housekeeper.

Mrs Hughes rolled her eyes, as Mrs Patmore began to whistle a self-satisfied little tune.

"Mrs Patmore, Lady Grantham said to tell you that the Dowager Countess will be joining the Family for dinner tomorrow …" Mr Carson said, as he entered the kitchen.

He then spotted his bride-to-be.

"Oh Mrs Hughes … I didn't realise you were in here …" he said, a little ruffled.

He had been avoiding her all day; putting off the inevitable moment when he had to ask her about bedroom arrangements. He felt nauseous at the thought of this topic of discussion. He had managed to tell her the good news that they were free to stay on at Downton but he had ensured that he told her this when there were others in the room, so as to avoid anything more personal being discussed.

"Where did you think I was?" she asked, smiling in amusement at the Butler.

"I don't know … I mean I didn't think … well … I should be going up to bed …" he stumbled.

_Oh dear, don't mention bed,_ he chided himself.

"To bed? It's only half past nine? You never go up this early …" she replied.

"I sometimes do …" he replied loftily.

"No you don't …" she replied, puzzled by this peculiar conversation.

Mrs Hughes was aware that Anna and Mrs Patmore must think them both mad.

"I do … and anyway … what does it matter? I can go to bed whenever I like ..." he said, feeling silly for the path he had allowed this conversation to take.

She sighed wearily.

"Alright then … sleep well Mr Carson," she said as warmly as possible, bemused but not willing to get into an argument over something so ridiculous.

He softened on hearing the kindness in her voice, feeling even more guilty and frustrated with himself; he had shut her out all day and she simply did not deserve it.

"Goodnight Mrs Hughes," he smiled lovingly.

"Goodnight Mrs Patmore, Anna," he added.

The three women wished him goodnight. Mrs Hughes felt sad that she and Mr Carson weren't ending their day in the usual way, with a sherry or a cup of tea together. However, she knew it would not do any good to force matters; she would find out soon enough what was bothering him.

The Butler smiled once more and walked out of the room with a heavy step.

"What on earth is the matter with him?" Mrs Patmore asked.

"I have no idea," Mrs Hughes replied truthfully.

"Pre-wedding jitters!" Mrs Patmore laughed and then immediately regretted her words when she watched the Housekeeper's face drop.

"Oh never mind me Mrs Hughes, he is probably just tired," the Cook soothed.

"Yes, that's probably it," Mrs Hughes said, forcing a brave smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

He had been so understanding when she had told him about Becky. However, his odd behaviour the previous day had Mrs Hughes worried. Was he having pre-wedding jitters as Mrs Patmore had joked? Was he regretting taking on not just Mrs Hughes but her sister as well? The Housekeeper tried to tell herself that this could not be true; Charles Carson was an honourable and sincere man. He had shown his love in numerous ways since their engagement and yesterday had been a very busy day with lots to do; he was probably just tired. Yes, that was probably it. However, she could not shake her niggling doubts, something was bothering Mr Carson and she needed to know what.

######

"Are you feeling a bit better today? You seemed a little out of sorts yesterday?" she said softly, as they sat together at breakfast.

The other staff chatted amiably around them.

"Yes thank you Mrs Hughes … don't mind me … I am well," he smiled reassuringly.

She returned his smile but noticed his happiness did not quite reach his eyes.

"I wondered if we should visit the cottage this morning? See how the renovations are getting along …" he suggested.

He knew he had to discuss the 'rooming' situation with her and he felt it might be easier to be away from the House. She looked pleasantly surprised; _if he is thinking about the cottage, surely he cannot be having doubts? _She thought hopefully.

"Yes that would be wonderful," she replied, giving his knee a tiny squeeze under the table.

He grinned soppily at her, quickly righting himself as he realised they were surrounded by others.

######

"It really is delightful," she beamed, as she walked through to the kitchen.

They had taken off their coats, Mr Carson had even removed his jacket. They both already felt relaxed in their new surroundings. The cottage was not huge but it was well-apportioned; a lovely sitting-room downstairs and a good-sized kitchen, with a scullery off to the side. This is where the maid would live in the short-term. The door from the kitchen opened out onto a well-appointed garden, south-facing to catch the sun and with a beautiful red birch at the end. There was also a welcoming hallway downstairs and upstairs there were three bedrooms and a bathroom. The front bedroom was the largest by far, with two smaller bedrooms at the rear of the house; all suitable for guests whilst the cottage was run as a 'Bed and Breakfast' but certainly one of the smaller rooms would become a study once Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes moved in.

"I am glad you like it. Do you think, in the not too distant future, you would be happy to have this as your home Elsie?" he asked hopefully.

"Very happy Charles, although my home will be wherever you are and so whether we live in a cottage or a cardboard box I will be happy," she said sincerely.

Mr Carson beamed with pride.

"It would have to be a large cardboard box to accommodate me!" he joked.

She laughed.

"Shall we have a look upstairs?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I think we should," she smiled.

She had seen upstairs briefly when she had toured potential homes with Mr Carson. However, if she was honest, her mind was on other things that day, such as how to tell her dear friend that she could not buy a property with him, and so she hadn't really taken it all in.

He took her hand as they walked upstairs together. They looked into the two smaller rooms first and then the bathroom. Mrs Hughes was particularly excited at the thought of having her own tub; it had been years since she had been able to luxuriate in a bath. These days a bath proved very functional and she was in and out in a jiffy, with so many other things to do. As they moved from room to room they discussed additions and changes that could be made, to make the cottage even more homely and truly theirs.

It felt somewhat unreal to them both, to be looking around the home that was going to be theirs one day, the home that they now owned. Both had lived in other people's homes for decades. Mr Carson realised that for the first time in his life, he was looking forward to the future and the changes it would bring. He could not wait for Mrs Hughes to be his wife; he just needed to get over the small hurdle of confirming the sleeping arrangements first.

They smiled happily as they held hands and walked into the large bedroom at the front of the House. Mrs Hughes opened her eyes wide in surprise as she realised a large, double bed had been delivered. The room had been empty when they last visited.

"I didn't realise the bed had arrived, it complements the other furnishings well," Mrs Hughes said admiringly.

Mr Carson gulped, hoping this might be his way in.

"Umm yes … we did say this room could be for married couples didn't we? The other two bedrooms will be for guests travelling alone?" he said cautiously.

"Yes that's right … it is perfect isn't it? And this bedroom had the most beautiful view … you can see right down to the stream," Mrs Hughes smiled, looking in wonder out of the window.

What Mrs Hughes didn't say was that she hoped this would be their bedroom, she could not imagine a room more perfect for them and the thought of waking up next to Mr Carson made her tingle in anticipation. However, she and the Butler had not discussed such things yet. Mr Carson walked across to stand beside Mrs Hughes at the window. He also admired the view. She rested her hand over his on the windowsill. He turned towards her and gave her the warmest smile. _It's now or never Charles_, he told himself.

"I have something to ask you Elsie …" he began.

She watched as his body became fraught with nerves. She gripped his hand in hers to offer support.

"Is this what has been on your mind since yesterday?"

He realised he never could hide anything from her. He nodded. She did not know whether to feel relieved that he was finally going to tell her or worried about what he was going to say.

"I didn't know how to ask … it is very … delicate …" he said, feeling his heart race.

"Delicate?" she asked.

She noted that he could not hold her gaze; he kept looking out of the window.

"Charles, what is it?" she asked, panic rising.

"His Lordship offered some alternatives regarding our living arrangements at Downton … once we are married of course …"

"Oh yes …."

_Just say it Charles, for heaven's sake, _he told himself. He hoped and prayed she would not be appalled by the idea of sharing a bedroom with him.

"We could have married quarters at the House or even a cottage on the Estate like Mr and Mrs Bates or … we could just remain in our current rooms … I … I … I told Lord Grantham that the latter would not be acceptable, that we would want to be together …"

"Yes quite right," she replied matter-of-factly.

_Quite right, _she had said_. __As simple as that_, Mr Carson thought_. _He had been worrying for absolutely nothing. Relief flooded his body; she had not flickered for even a second at the suggestion of them being together. A beaming smile appeared on his face. Mrs Hughes was puzzled and then realisation dawned.

"Is that what you were worried about?" she asked, shaking her head with a smile.

_Honestly, I have been imagining all sorts of things and that was what my lovely but daft man was fretting about,_ she reflected with a wry smile.

"I thought you might think me presumptuous … I only realised afterwards that I should have asked you first … you might not want to … well, you might not want to be ... _together_ with me," he stuttered.

His emphasis on the word 'together' left neither in any doubt about his meaning. The Butler's initial relief and happiness turned to outright embarrassment once more, having broached such a delicate topic so openly with Mrs Hughes.

"Well I do … so that's that," she said plainly.

_That's that,_ Mr Carson grinned delightedly.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Mr Carson smiled broadly at Mrs Hughes, overcome with happiness by her response. The way she had answered warmed his heart; she had replied with such certainty, as if there had never been any doubt that the two would share a room once married.

Mrs Hughes grinned happily at Mr Carson. _Here's me thinking he was having doubts and all he was worried about was whether I would think him ungallant for suggesting we share a bedroom once married. __The silly but lovely man,_ she thought.

He looked at her as she stood in her pretty blouse and skirt; he could not resist a second longer as he stepped forward, encircled her waist with his arms, and kissed his fiancée. Mrs Hughes grasped his shoulders to keep her balance as Mr Carson grew more ardent, sucking and teasing her mouth more passionately than ever before. His enthusiasm meant she stumbled backwards a little and he held her tightly, flush against the wall.

Mrs Hughes was thrilled with Mr Carson's forwardness. She reflected that he was growing in confidence every day with his caresses! She ran her hands along his shoulders; years of carrying trays up and down stairs had given him a wonderful, broad physique. She enjoyed the feel of her fiancé in just his shirt sleeves, it felt much more intimate than when he was buttoned up in his Butler attire. She responded to Mr Carson, kissing him back eagerly and bringing her hands to his face to draw him closer, murmuring in pleasure against his lips.

As she ran one hand up into his soft greying hair, and pressed herself more firmly against him, she felt a loud groan against her lips. He quickly broke the kiss and stepped backwards and away from her, completely ruffled and breathing heavily.

"I am very sorry Elsie … I should never have gotten so carried away … what must you think of me?" he blustered.

"Charles, there is nothing to be sorry about … you have done nothing wrong. It was a lovely kiss between two people who are to be married in less than two weeks … and I very much enjoyed it," she smiled reassuringly.

"But Elsie ... I kissed you ... in a room … with a bed!" he replied dramatically, still catching his breath.

His years on the stage were very evident in such moments.

"Yes but it is our room and it is going to be our bed," she replied cheekily, her sass immediately wavering as she suddenly felt a little wanton for such a comment.

"Oh ... now I am sorry … that sounded a little forward," she said.

He chuckled blissfully. He took both of her hands in his.

"I am so looking forward to this bedroom being ours Elsie and to this cottage being our home … do you think we have made the right decision to stay on at Downton for a while longer? We could always change our minds and move straight here," he said.

Everything had changed in the last few weeks; Mrs Hughes was his priority now, not the Abbey.

"I can't wait for us to make a home here Charles but a little more time at Downton will ensure we can aid the transition, as well as making a tidy profit from the bed and breakfast for the next few months. I think it is the right decision. However, why don't we promise that the longest we will stay at Downton is one more year … no more ... and then our retirement together can begin," she smiled.

"Yes … that sounds like a plan. Twelve more months, and not a day longer until we retire … and in the meantime, would you prefer rooms at the House or a cottage on the Estate?" he asked.

"I think rooms at the House would be more sensible … don't you?" she replied.

"I do … great minds think alike," he smiled.

"I love you Charles," she whispered, winding her arms around his middle to cuddle him.

"I love you too my flower," he responded, kissing her hair.

Elsie smiled against his chest; he had never called her 'flower' before and she found she liked it very much.

######

"What rooms do you think they'll give us?" she asked, as they held hands, walking along the path to the House.

"I am not sure … His Lordship mentioned something about being away from the Staff … we didn't get much further than that as we were both ready to expire from the impropriety of such a conversation …" Mr Carson said dryly, a twinkle in his eyes.

Mrs Hughes laughed heartily.

"I can just imagine … oh to be a fly on the wall during that discussion," she teased.

He raised his eyebrows at her, as their clasped hands swung happily between them.

"We decided that you and Her Ladyship could finalise things …" he smirked.

"I bet you did …" she retorted.

They both walked on for a further minute, enjoying these last few moments together before returning to the House.

"Charles …" Mrs Hughes said, as she stopped walking.

He stopped walking as well and turned to face her; a big smile on his face.

She looked up at him and into his kind eyes. She was not nervous as such, she trusted him implicitly but she felt she needed to tell him. She knew her boldness and sass could often make her appear more confident than she really was and she wanted him to know the truth; she did not want them to have any secrets and after this afternoon's discussions she felt it was an appropriate time.

"I want you to know … I have never shared a bed with a man," she said plainly.

His mouth gaped open following this admission; he had not expected it. He was not sure what to say; he had thought Mrs Hughes may not have been to bed with a man, she was an honourable woman after all. However, now that he knew for certain, he did not want her to feel pressured or uncomfortable in any way.

"Elsie … you know that I would never make you do anything you were uncomfortable with … never," he offered sincerely.

"Charles I know that, you daft thing, and I am not uncomfortable at all … I want to be with you ... I have simply never wanted to share a bed with a man before, for the simple reason that I have never been in love with a man before you," she said, her voice wavering slightly at this emotional confession.

"Elsie … I am honoured, truly honoured … you make me so happy," he beamed, his eyes becoming teary.

She smiled soppily and then became embarrassed with herself.

"Right then … let's stop talking about this … my goodness, who would have thought we would be chatting about such things!" she joked lightly, biting her lip as she turned to start walking again.

They had only walked a couple of steps as Charles said,

"Elsie …"

"Yes?" she asked warmly.

Charles was a bag of nerves; wondering if she would think less of him but as she had been so honest, he felt he needed to be honest as well.

"I am ashamed to say … when I was younger … I … I did …" he tapered off, not being able to say the words.

As always she could read his mind. She shook her head fondly at him.

"For goodness sake Charles, I know … I didn't presume you had lived the life of a monk!" she teased, making him splutter with shocked laughter.

"They meant nothing Elsie, nothing … and there has not been anyone for decades, not since you came to Downton, not one," he explained honestly.

This was the truth; he would never claim that he had fallen in love with Elsie Hughes at first sight or that he had even identified that he loved her until the last year or so. However, once she had come into his life, the excitement of London and the opportunities it brought, meant little to him. He did not connect the two things at the time, Elsie Hughes's arrival as Head Housemaid and the ending of his foolhardy liaisons, but he realised with hindsight that they were very much linked.

"Thank you Charles … but I wouldn't think any less of you …" she smiled.

"I know that Elsie but I want you to know ... you are _the one_ and you always have been, even if it did take me some years to realise that," he joked.

"But you got there in the end Charles and that's all that matters …" she beamed, reaching up on tip-toes to give him one last kiss on the lips.

_**A/N: Thank you as always for your support and reviews. I have managed to update at least every other day but I am afraid I will have to take a little break now as I will be out of the UK without reliable wifi until Friday. I will post my next chapter on Friday evening and will then aim to update every other day as always! Thanks again x**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_**A/N: Update as promised. There is not as much Chelsie in this chapter but I hope you enjoy it all the same. And I can see I have so many Chelsie fics and updates to read after being away for 4 days and so I look forward to catching up and reviewing all of those over the weekend x**_

Mrs Hughes heard a knock at her door and swivelled in her seat to see Mr Branson and Sybbie in the doorway. A huge smile appeared on her face.

"Can we come in?" he asked, as he held his daughter in his arms.

"Of course you can … it is lovely to see you both," she said happily, standing to greet them.

"We wanted to come and say goodbye Mrs Hughes … before the big send-off later," he explained.

She took a steadying breath, she was very touched that Mr Branson should make this effort but she really hated goodbyes.

"Can I get you some tea or some milk perhaps?" she asked, smiling at the little girl in his arms.

"No thank you Mrs Hughes, I know you will have lots to do and we won't keep you too long," he smiled. Mr Branson also hated goodbyes.

She smiled at the younger man; she would miss him greatly.

"I wanted to thank you for always being there for me Mrs Hughes and for being the only person who fully supported my transition from downstairs to upstairs. You supported me without question and have shown me unstinting kindness and respect, even if I haven't always deserved it," he said sincerely.

"You have always deserved it Mr Branson … you dealt with a very difficult situation with great dignity … and, of course, I could see how much you loved Lady Sybil and how much she loved you," she replied kindly.

He nodded, clinching his lips together to contain his emotion.

"Thank you. I will miss you very much Mrs Hughes … we both will," he smiled, placing his daughter on the floor.

"And we have a gift for you … don't we Sybbie?" he added, as he and Sybbie walked to the door. They returned swiftly with a large, beautifully wrapped gift box. He placed it on the side-table.

"Oh thank you, you shouldn't have …" she gasped.

"It's a wedding gift … I am so sorry I can't be there Mrs Hughes ..." he said regretfully.

"Don't you worry about that … you need to get to America to start your wonderful new life … you must be very excited …" she said brightly, aware that the young girl was listening.

"We are, aren't we Sybbie?"

"Yes … they have lots of different sweets in America Mrs Hughes … they call them candies!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Do they now? Well don't tell Mr Carson or he'll want to move to America as well," Mrs Hughes joked.

Sybbie giggled and Mr Branson laughed warmly.

"Shall I open this now … or save it until later?" she asked, pointing to the box.

"I should save it until Mr Carson is here - I bought it with you in mind Mrs Hughes but I am sure he will love it," Mr Branson said cheekily.

Mrs Hughes laughed at the young man's mischievousness.

"I have a little something for you both as well … open it once you get to America," Mrs Hughes said, handing Mr Branson a prettily wrapped gift. She knew it might make him emotional if he opened it now.

"And some of your favourites for the journey Miss Sybbie … chocolate shortbreads," she said, passing the bag tied with a ribbon to the young girl.

"Thank you Mrs Hughes," she replied excitedly, holding her arms out to hug the Housekeeper.

Mrs Hughes reached to pick her up, lifting Sybbie onto her hip and cuddling her closely.

"I will miss you both very much," the Housekeeper said softly, her voice cracking as she kissed Sybbie's hair.

Mr Branson gulped back his tears; this was altogether too much.

"Please keep in touch …" he managed; the older woman meant the world to him and he was not sure who he would now turn to when he got himself into a scrape.

"I certainly will … I will write often. I wish you both every happiness," she smiled, kissing the forehead of the little girl who giggled in delight.

"And the same to you and Mr Carson … he is truly blessed to have won your heart Mrs Hughes," he replied faithfully.

They both shared a knowing glance, aware that Mr Branson was lucky enough to have married the love of his life as well. Mrs Hughes only hoped that he would find love again one day.

Mr Branson took Sybbie gently from the Housekeeper's arms, bent to kiss Mrs Hughes on the cheek, and with a heavy heart, smiled and left the room; the little girl in his arms waving happily to Mrs Hughes and shouting 'goodbye'.

######

"Are you ok?" Mr Carson asked, as he tentatively popped his head into her sitting-room.

Mrs Hughes nodded with a brave smile, unable to speak. The Staff had just waved Mr Branson off, as he headed to Liverpool to board his ship to America. The Family were accompanying him to the port.

"I know you'll miss him," Mr Carson said understandingly.

She nodded again, holding back her tears. She had remained strong and contained in front of the Staff and the Family, as they all stood on the gravel at the front of the House. It would not do to allow herself to show emotion in front of everyone.

Mr Carson closed the door gently. He walked across to her and enveloped her in his arms. She collapsed against his chest, her tears falling freely. He held her for a long time, swaying gently from side to side to soothe her.

######

Mr Branson could not wait until he got to America; as he sat in the car on his way to Liverpool, he opened the gift that Mrs Hughes had so beautifully wrapped. He beamed through his tears as he turned page after page of the most beautiful photo album.

The Housekeeper had found a box of old photographs in the attic, many of Lady Sybil as a girl and a young woman and she had presented these beautifully as a keepsake for Mr Branson and his daughter. The last photograph was of Mr Branson and young Sybbie and Mrs Hughes had written underneath,_ '__She would be so proud of you both. __God bless x'._

######

"Shall we open it then?" Mr Carson asked, as he continued to hold Mrs Hughes in his arms.

She stepped backwards, feeling much better.

"Yes I think we should … Mr Branson said you would love it!" she teased.

"Did he now?" Mr Carson said wryly, wondering what it could be.

Mrs Hughes began to peel back the paper, hers eyes lighting up as Mr Carson frowned.

"Good god, what is it?" he asked.

"It's our own wireless! Oh my goodness, this is too much …" she gasped, as she pulled the remaining paper from the box.

Mr Carson shook his head with a smile; his future wife's enthusiasm was infectious despite him hating such modern contraptions.

"There's an envelope …" he said, as he handed it to Mrs Hughes with a grin.

She eagerly pulled it open. She handed the wireless license to Mr Carson and opened the small card.

_"__A gift for your new home … may your marriage be filled with laughter, love and music and Mr Carson, you can always listen to the news. __God bless x"_ she read, laughter in her voice and tears in her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter- despite this site going mad and making reviews virtually impossible for about 12 hours! I appreciate them all and they really do help me to keep writing xxx**_

Chapter 24

"Mrs Patmore, I cannot force Els … Mrs Hughes … to get a new wedding outfit!" the Butler gasped.

The last thing he wanted to do was get on the wrong side of Mrs Hughes with only a week to go until the wedding.

"Yes you can … she might listen to you … you realise she is planning to wear her blue suit!" Mrs Patmore said, her tone suggesting that this was the most appalling idea in the world.

"And what is wrong with that? I am wearing a suit …" he blustered.

"You are a man!" she stated.

"I know that," he retorted, exhausted with this ridiculous conversation.

"I just don't see why she wouldn't want a new outfit for her wedding … it is not as if she cannot afford it. She hardly lives a frivolous life," Mrs Patmore cried.

Mr Carson stalled at that; he knew that Mrs Patmore did not know anything about Becky or his fiancée's situation. However, he did. His stomach lurched; he had admired Mrs Hughes for not being fussed about a new outfit for the wedding but now he realised her decision may have been influenced by cost implications rather than her down-to-earth attitude. _Oh Charles Carson, you thoughtless fool_. It really had not even occurred to him until now.

"Are you still with me Mr Carson?" the Cook asked with a smirk.

"Umm … yes … yes … I'll speak to Mrs Hughes about a new wedding outfit," he said.

"You will?" Mrs Patmore asked, amazed by this turnaround of events. He had been set against speaking to Mrs Hughes only seconds ago.

"I will," he replied.

######

"Elsie … there was something I wanted to mention to you. I had hoped you would allow me to buy you a gift for our wedding," he said gently.

She smiled as she walked out of the Chinese, her check of the guest room completed. She had not realised that Mr Carson was standing in the corridor until he had spoken. They walked along the upstairs hallway side by side.

"Charles … you don't have to buy another thing. You have already bought us an entire cottage … I think that is quite enough!" she joked softly.

"I know but I did not have the expense of a ring and so I thought I could treat you," he reasoned, hoping this argument might win her over.

"Yes but I will have something far more valuable … your mother's wedding ring is beautiful Charles," she smiled.

They continued to walk along the upstairs corridor together, Charles was getting increasingly flustered at her persistence and so he decided just to blurt it out.

"Well … I would still like to buy you a new wedding outfit," he said with certainty.

She stopped abruptly and turned to him, a scowl on her face. He gulped nervously.

"Charles Carson I cannot believe that Mrs Patmore has spoken to you and you are now doing her bidding! I thought you would fear my wrath more than hers …" she exclaimed.

"I do!" he replied truthfully.

"Not that I fear you of course," he added, as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I don't need you to buy me a new wedding outfit Charles … I am not some charitable cause for you to support, thank you very much," she said furiously.

There was nothing she hated more than pity; that is why she had kept her circumstances to herself for all of these years. She had long ago accepted her lot in life and had decided never to grumble about it or to tell others her sob story. She knew that many other people had it far worse than she. She had only told Mr Carson because she trusted him implicitly and she could never lie to him.

"Of course you are not Elsie. Of course you are not!" he gasped, horrified by the suggestion.

She felt instantly guilty when she saw the look of distress on his face. She knew deep down that Charles would never pity her.

"Well good, I am glad … I just don't see the need to spend money on something so trivial," she explained, more calmly.

Through the years she had come to learn what really was important in life, and clothes simply were not one of those things. If she was honest, she may have made an exception for her wedding day but she really was fine with her blue suit.

"But your wedding outfit isn't trivial Elsie … it is important for a woman to feel good on her special day," he said softly, feeling like a very modern man for uttering such a statement.

Mrs Hughes shook her head with a smile.

"You really have been talking to Mrs Patmore …" she teased, knowing his words had come directly from the Cook.

He smiled warmly, acknowledging this.

"You would of course look lovely whatever you wear," he said sincerely.

"Flatterer …" she quipped.

He smiled, now more determined than ever to buy his fiancée a new outfit. She had not said once that she didn't want something special; she had simply mentioned the frivolous cost. He knew how independent the capable Housekeeper was and he would hate to insult her in anyway, however he wanted to do this small thing for her.

"It would please me greatly if you would let me buy you a wedding outfit Elsie," he said softly.

As he gave her one of his lop-sided smiles; she knew she had lost the battle. _But what a lovely battle to lose,_ she smiled to herself.

"Thank you Charles."

######

"You all set?" Mrs Patmore asked eagerly.

"Anyone would think you were getting married rather than me," Mrs Hughes replied dryly.

"Oh come on … it's exciting. How often do you get to buy a wedding outfit?" the Cook chirped.

"Just the once I hope!" Mrs Hughes said, shaking her head.

The Cook chuckled.

"Where is Anna?" Mrs Patmore asked.

"I am here …" the younger woman called happily, as she walked into the sitting-room.

"Wonderful … come on now ladies … we don't want to miss our train," the Cook said, marching into the corridor.

Mrs Hughes and Anna shared an amused gaze as they followed Mrs Patmore.

Mr Carson greeted the three women in the downstairs corridor as they were about to head out of the servant's door.

"Enjoy yourselves," he smiled, daring to give Mrs Hughes a quick peck on the cheek.

"We will … and don't worry Mr Carson, we'll make sure Mrs Hughes buys something fancy for your wedding night as a special treat for you!" Mrs Patmore chuckled shamelessly, as she walked out of the servant's door.

"Oh good lord!" Mrs Hughes exclaimed, covering her face with her hands as she dared a glance at Mr Carson.

The Butler gasped as he stared at his fiancée, neither knowing where to put themselves. They were both speechless, their cheeks blushing pink.

Anna scuttled out of the door, somehow keeping control of her giggles until she was outside.

As Mrs Hughes looked at Mr Carson, she was at a loss for words; for once she was as flustered as the Butler. They both gazed nervously at the other, feeling most uncomfortable. However, the Housekeeper then struck on an idea.

"Shall we just pretend that neither of us heard that?" she suggested.

She thought it may sound a silly notion but she knew it just might work.

"Wonderful idea!" he said with utter relief.

She laughed lightly, as she kissed his cheek and then walked to the servant's door. She looked back for just a second, trying her best to stick to their plan. However, the sparkle in her eyes was unmistakable as she smiled at her husband-to-be.

Mr Carson too did his very best to forget Mrs Patmore's words but he could not contain his smile as he looked longingly at Mrs Hughes and a shiver of anticipation ran up his spine. _One week to go Charles, just one week to go._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Won't you even give me a hint?" Mr Carson asked cheekily, as they walked arm in arm to the Village.

"No I will not … and don't be trying to wheedle it out of Mrs Patmore or Anna either. A bride's outfit must remain secret until her wedding day," she replied happily.

He pretended to look annoyed but the warm smile on his lips betrayed him. He was thrilled that Mrs Hughes was taking such enjoyment from her wedding outfit; he was so glad he had persuaded her to allow him to buy this small gift.

"I cannot wait to see you on our wedding day … you will look beautiful Elsie," he said sincerely.

Mrs Hughes shook her head and blushed as she walked beside him.

"I am too old to look beautiful Charles …" she said truthfully, feeling embarrassed to be described in such a way. He had said previously that she would look lovely whatever she wore for their wedding but to be described as beautiful was altogether too much.

He stopped walking and gazed at his fiancée with a look of disbelief; _surely she does not believe that? _He knew he was not very good with compliments, over the years he had focused on flattering her work rather than personal praise. However, he was in no doubt at all about how pretty his wife-to-be was. He watched as she looked down at her toes.

"Elsie … you will look beautiful … you _are_ beautiful," he said meaningfully.

She shook her head again, still not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Elsie …" he added softly, moving his fingers to gently touch her chin and then raising her face to look at him.

The doubt was clear in her eyes as she smiled gently at him. He caressed the side of her face reverently with his thumb.

"Beautiful," he smiled with certainty, giving her a tender wink.

She could not help but laugh lightly at that.

"Thank you … my handsome Butler," she returned, as he chuckled too.

They both linked arms again and continued their walk to the Village.

######

"Good afternoon Mrs Hughes, Mr Carson … it is not often we see you in the Village together," Mr Gerald smiled, as they entered the Post Office.

"The Family are in York today and so we thought we would take advantage," Mrs Hughes replied merrily.

Mr Carson stood mutely; Mr Gerald had never been his favourite person and he felt it was none of his business whether they were together in the Village or not. The Butler often found Mr Gerald too familiar. Mrs Hughes could sense her fiancé's unease and so she continued her friendly chatter to smooth things over.

"Yes, it is not often that Mr Carson and I get to enjoy afternoon tea together," she said, smiling up at the Butler, hoping to soften his edges a little.

He could not help but return her smile.

"Mr Carson is a very lucky man Mrs Hughes … even luckier to be gaining such a special lady as his wife," the Post Office Manager flattered, never taking his eyes from the Housekeeper.

Mr Carson looked back towards the man behind the counter and glared at him; he fleetingly wondered if a punch to the nose might shut him up.

"Uh-hum thank you … well then … may I have a book of stamps Mr Gerald?" she asked, hoping to ease the dark clouds that were gathering in the small establishment.

"A lovely lady like you may have anything she pleases Mrs Hughes …" he grinned flirtatiously, licking his lips.

"Excuse me! I will not have …" Mr Carson shouted but was stopped when Mrs Hughes grasped his arm.

She looked at him with a warning gaze. _Please do not cause a scene Charles, he is not worth it. Besides, he is full of bluster but he is harmless really. _She watched as the Butler bristled; he was not happy at being stopped midway through giving this man a piece of his mind.

"The stamps please Mr Gerald," she added, still holding Mr Carson's arm and her voice a little higher than usual.

Mrs Hughes could see that her Butler was about to explode. The Post Office Manager handed her the stamps and took her money. She thanked him.

"My pleasure Mrs Hughes," he swarmed, directing a smug smile at Mr Carson.

"Good day Mr Gerald," she added politely.

"Good day Mrs Hughes. It was delightful to see you as always," he chirped.

She inhaled sharply and had to virtually drag Mr Carson out of the Post Office.

######

"Does he always flirt with you like that?" Mr Carson gasped, as she pushed him out of the door of the Post Office.

He realised he had never visited the Post Office with Mrs Hughes before.

"Charles, calm down for heaven's sake … he wasn't flirting. He is simply a little fawning at times," she said, standing closely to the Butler and whispering to him, so as not to draw any more attention to them.

_A Butler hopping up and down in the middle of the road is quite enough to draw the curiosity of most Villagers_, she thought wryly.

"A little fawning … the man was downright improper! How long has this been going on?" he bellowed.

"Charles! Going on? There is, and never has been, anything going on!" she returned, her own fury starting to build.

"Well for some reason he thinks it is acceptable to say such things to _you. _I am sure he doesn't talk to Mrs Patmore like that!" he triumphed.

He knew he was reacting badly, he even knew that he was making things worse. However, he could not seem to stop himself; the man had incensed him.

"Right, that is it! You need to stop talking and not say another word … not another word Charles Carson," she seethed.

If he did not know it already, the use of his full name told him that Mrs Hughes was annoyed. In fact, she was livid with him. He gulped, knowing he had spoken unacceptably. His lovely fiancée had done nothing wrong, she had done nothing wrong at all, and yet he had accused her of encouraging Mr Gerald in his flirtations.

"I am going to return to the House now and don't you even think about following me!" she fumed, her voice all the more menacing as she spoke in a controlled whisper.

Before he could utter another word, she stormed off towards the path to Downton.

"Els … Mrs Hughes!" he shouted, panic sweeping through his body as he gave chase.

He had not reckoned on her speed as he tried and failed to catch up with her before she left the Village Green. She turned the corner out of the Village as he continued in pursuit.

"Is everything alright Carson?" a haughty voice resonated from behind him.

He turned swiftly to see the Dowager stepping out of her car to visit Mrs Crawley.

"Yes … yes … everything is fine Milady … absolutely fine," he said, as calmly as possible.

He did not want the Dowager to know that he and Mrs Hughes had fallen out. He tried to remain composed, despite his thoughts drifting to how far away the Housekeeper would now be from the Village, not to mention how angry she would be with him.

"I am glad. My eyes must be deceiving me. I was sure I just saw Mrs Hughes hurtling away from the Village and you running after her," she said, only the hint of a smirk on her face.

Mr Carson gulped and gazed at the Dowager in defeat.

"In the doghouse are we Carson?" she chuckled.

**_A/N: Thank you so much for all of your support- a review would be lovely to let me know what you think x_**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

He had finally escaped from the Dowager and hurried back to the House. He did not know what had come over him, well actually he did; plain and simple jealousy. He could not remember the last time he had felt such envy towards another but as Mr Gerald had admired Mrs Hughes, the Butler had seen red.

He entered the servants entrance determined to put things right. He was stopped by the voice of a certain red-headed Cook.

"I would not go in there," she said, as he headed towards the Housekeeper's sitting-room.

"Why not?" he asked, his face one of panic.

"Because quite rightly she will rip your head off!" she returned seriously.

He rolled his eyes at Mrs Patmore's cheek but for once, he did not have the energy to respond. He stood silently for a few seconds, gazing at the door and trying to weigh up what he should do for the best.

"I need to speak to Mrs Hughes," he said finally, worry etched on his face.

"So be it … don't say I didn't warn you," she sighed, as she walked with a knowing grin into the kitchen.

He watched the retreating Cook and then looked at the door to Mrs Hughes's sitting-room with much dread. He could feel butterflies in his tummy as his nerves took hold. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When no answer came, he entered the room anyway.

"I don't believe I asked you to come in," she stated firmly.

_My goodness she really is mad at me. _He could see the fire in her eyes.

"Elsie, I need to apologise," he began.

"Oh? What for exactly? Shouting at me in front of half the Village or accusing me of encouraging Mr Gerald's flirting despite the fact that I only ever go in that shop to buy stamps!" she returned defiantly.

He looked mortified.

"For both … I never should have reacted like that Elsie. I am very sorry," he said solemnly, gazing at his fiancée with a loving yet sad expression.

Her heart thumped in her chest as she watched him. _Damn and blast this man; why can't I stay angry at him? I really want to stay angry at him. He has behaved in a totally unacceptable manner. _Yet as she looked at his worried, puppy dog eyes she found it impossible to hold onto her rage. Until the last few weeks she had never even heard Mr Carson say sorry. When he had upset her in the past he had never apologised. He would often try to make it up to her in different ways but he had rarely ever said sorry. Therefore, when he did apologise, it affected her greatly. He sounded so remorseful and his expression was so sincere.

"And _why_ did you react like that?" she asked, the anger almost gone from her voice.

"I was jealous. I did not like to hear another man flattering you," he explained.

"But Mr Gerald? Seriously Charles ..." she sighed, smiling at the thought of the small, rotund Post Office Manager making her Butler jealous.

Mr Carson could sense Mrs Hughes was softening; relief began to filter through him as he smiled at her.

"I suppose I will have to get used to men flattering you now that I am marrying such a beautiful woman," he said smoothly, a teasing tone to his voice.

She shook her head fondly at him.

"You will still marry me Elsie?" he asked gently.

He was almost certain he had not ruined things irrevocably but he thought it was wise to check.

"Oh for goodness sake Charles, of course I will still marry you but you can't explode just because a man compliments me," she said wearily.

"I know that Elsie … I promise I won't react that like that again," he replied.

"Good ... you daft apeth! Who knew you had such a jealous streak?" she joked warmly.

"The Dowager said that all men are jealous fools at times ... it is part of our biology apparently," he replied seriously.

"The Dowager?" Mrs Hughes asked in confusion.

"Yes … I saw her in the Village as I was chasing after you. She surmised we had fallen out. She would not leave me alone until I had told her why I had upset you," he explained.

Mrs Hughes bit her lip to stop from laughing; she could only imagine how excruciating that conversation had been for her fiancé.

"What did you tell her?" Mrs Hughes asked in amusement.

"Only that Mr Gerald had been flattering you and I had lost my temper," he said guiltily.

Mrs Hughes continued to bite her lip. _I do love this man_, she thought happily.

"And did she give you any advice?" she asked.

"She said I should apologise profusely and not react so foolishly ever again," he said, as he expression turned to that of a scolded school boy.

"You are no fool Charles but I was quite stunned by your words … you surely did not think there had ever been something between Mr Gerald and I?" she asked.

His heart sank; how could he have ever suggested such a thing?

"Elsie no! Of course not. That was my jealousy talking. Of course I did not. I only wondered if perhaps he had always been so flirtatious with you?" he asked tentatively.

"He always gushes. He is full of flannel that one. He does it with all of the Village woman, not just me," she said truthfully.

"I don't like it," Mr Carson replied honestly.

"I had worked that out for myself … but I cannot have you reacting like that every time a man tries to butter me up. Just like I cannot give Mrs Robson at the Bakery a few choice words every time she asks me about _that dashing Mr Carson_," she teased, raising her eyebrows at him.

"She never called me dashing surely?" he asked in amazement, feeling a little bit pleased.

"She did … but I put her straight don't you worry," Mrs Hughes replied dryly.

He chuckled at that. His expression then turned serious.

"I hate disagreeing with you Elsie. It unsettles me greatly," he added, as he gazed lovingly at his fiancée.

"I know it does Charles but we would not be human if we didn't fall out occasionally … and we certainly wouldn't be us if we did not bicker. However, you never need to feel jealous … you are the only man for me," she said sincerely.

"How did I ever get so blessed?" the Butler asked with a warm smile, sliding his arms around her waist.

Mrs Hughes looked up at Mr Carson with a radiant smile, resting her hands on his chest.

"You must have been born under a lucky star," she replied.

_**A/N: I could not keep them angry at each other for long! Mrs Hughes always forgives him and he is rather sweet. Hope you enjoyed it x**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Mrs Hughes turned in her seat as she heard a knock at her sitting-room door. It was late in the evening and most of the servants had gone to bed. Mr Carson was upstairs, as some of the Family remained in the Library.

"May I come in Mrs Hughes?" Lady Mary asked.

"Yes of course Milady, how may I help you?"

If the Housekeeper was not mistaken, Lady Mary was nervous about something.

"Mrs Hughes, I fully understand that you and Carson want a small wedding and I respect your wishes. My Family are very much looking forward to welcoming you back to Downton for a modest reception after the service …" she began.

Mrs Hughes smiled warmly. She and Mr Carson had decided on an intimate gathering at the church; only a few close friends. They had not wanted to offend anyone, not at all, but it would simply not have suited them to have a huge celebration that all and sundry attended, and they certainly would not have expected the Family to attend their nuptials. Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes were fond of the Granthams, the Butler even more so, but both knew that the Family were their employers and as such it would be highly improper for the Family to attend their wedding. Their wedding would be a restrained but sincere occasion. They had conceded to a simple reception afterwards at the House for the Family and Staff which Lord Grantham had graciously offered.

Lady Mary was treading very carefully so as not to offend, very unlike her but nevertheless she seemed to have learned her lesson following the mess she made when the Butler and Housekeeper became engaged. She continued with caution.

"… however, I wondered … if at all possible … do you think I could … perhaps … attend the wedding? I promise that I won't make any fuss. I will simply come along with Anna and Mr Bates and blend in … it would mean a lot to me to be there but I will fully understand if you feel that it is not appropriate," she finished, holding her breath.

Mrs Hughes looked fondly at Lady Mary. She had thought Lady Mary might make such a request; she knew how fondly the younger woman thought of Mr Carson. The Butler and Housekeeper wanted to keep their wedding low-key but how could they deny such a genuine request?

"Of course you can Milady … Mr Carson and I would be thrilled to have you there," Mrs Hughes smiled.

Lady Mary gasped in delight.

"Oh! Thank you Mrs Hughes. And you are sure Carson wont object?"

"Not at all. He will be very touched Milady," Mrs Hughes added with a smile.

This was a little white lie. Mrs Hughes thought the Butler might, at first, bluster about propriety and the inappropriateness of a Lady attending a servant's wedding. However, she knew that deep down he would be very moved by Lady Mary's gesture.

Lady Mary grinned happily. Both women then turned towards the door as a tall, deep-voiced Butler could be heard striding towards the room.

"Where is my beautiful girl … I have missed her all ev …" he proclaimed, pausing in panic as he entered the room and spotted Lady Mary.

"She is right here Carson … I will leave you to it. Good night to you both," Lady Mary chuckled, as she observed the flabbergasted face of the Butler.

"Good night Milady," Mrs Hughes replied happily.

"Umm yes … yes … good night Milady," Mr Carson stumbled.

Mrs Hughes laughed blissfully as Lady Mary left the room and her fiancé looked like he might pass out.

######

The Housekeeper and Butler sat side by side in two chairs, in front of the fire in Mrs Hughes's sitting-room. They held hands as they sipped their sherry, enjoying the calm after another long day. The silence was comfortable as they both let the stresses of the day leave them, both thinking ahead to five days' time and their wedding day.

"You really don't think it improper for Lady Mary to attend?" he dared to ask again.

"Charles, we have been through this. No I don't. She cares for you. She wants to be there for you,"

"But I am …" he began, about to say 'a servant' when Mrs Hughes interrupted him.

"A good man … a good man who has been a loyal and steadfast supporter to Lady Mary throughout her entire life and because of that, she wants to celebrate your wedding day with you. What on earth could possibly be wrong with that?" she finished.

"You are right Elsie, of course you are right," he smiled.

"Charles, the sooner you realise that I am almost always right, the easier your life will be," she teased, mischievousness in her eyes.

He chuckled as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it lovingly.

######

"So you are going to York for the day? To visit some old friends of Mr Carson?" Mrs Patmore asked, not quite sure she believed this explanation.

Mrs Hughes continued to put on her gloves. The upstairs breakfast had just been concluded.

"Yes we are. He wants to introduce us and as the Family are away for most of the day, it seemed to make sense," Mrs Hughes replied steadily, not enjoying lying to her friend.

"And these old friends that he has never once mentioned previously … he thinks so highly of them that just five days before your wedding you are spending the entire day with them?" the Cook continued.

"Well not the whole day, we are going to have tea with them and then potter around the shops this afternoon," Mrs Hughes gulped, knowing that this story was not very convincing.

"Ummm I see …" Mrs Patmore sighed, deciding to leave her inquisition for now as she could hear Mr Carson approaching the kitchen.

"All set?" he asked, already dressed in his coat and hat.

"Yes, all set … goodbye Mrs Patmore. Thank you for looking after things today," Mrs Hughes smiled.

"You are welcome … enjoy yourself," she replied, a puzzled expression on her face.

Mr Carson nodded, as he and his fiancée left the kitchen. They walked along the corridor and through the servants' entrance, both happy to be outside in the fresh air and alone at last.

"Does she suspect anything?" Mr Carson asked.

"Yes I think so and I will tell her everything ... just not yet … after the wedding," she smiled.

He reached out and held her hand tightly.

"I can't wait to meet Becky," he beamed.

"I can't wait either," she smiled genuinely, although the butterflies in her tummy refused to leave.

**_A/N: _****_Hope you are still enjoying this? I_****_ cannot believe that we are already at 27 chapters. Thank you to those who so kindly review- it means so much. I am trying to decide where to end this- I don't want to outstay my welcome. I think _****_the wedding may be a suitable and lovely place to end. We will see ;-)_**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson walked along the seafront hand in hand. The Butler could feel the tension emanating from his fiancée beside him. She had barely said a word on the train. He knew she was nervous, he just wasn't sure why she was nervous. _Is she nervous because she hasn't seen Becky in over a year? __Is she nervous because she worries Becky may dislike me? __Or perhaps she is nervous that I won't like Becky or that I will be shocked by what I see?_

Unbeknownst to Mr Carson, it was a combination of all of those things that scared Mrs Hughes. She was stepping into the unknown and she did not know how things would work out. She had kept Becky a secret for all of these years, not because she was ashamed of her sister but because she knew that many people viewed mental disabilities as something to be hidden and not discussed. She had never shared Becky with anyone and she only hoped this meeting would not cause upset for either of the two people she loved most in the world; Becky and Charles.

"This is a lovely place to live," he ventured lightly, hoping to distract his fiancée from her worrying thoughts.

"It is isn't it? We came to Lytham St Anne's a couple of times when we were young to visit an old Aunt. Therefore, when I found Abercorn House here … it seemed fitting," she smiled.

"And Abercorn House looks over the sea?" he asked.

"It does … not far now and we will be there," she smiled.

"Everything will be ok Elsie … I promise," he said lovingly, squeezing her hand again.

She nodded with a smile. _I hope he is right, _she reflected_._

######

"Becky is just through in the dayroom Mrs Hughes … she will be so excited to see you," the young lady smiled.

"Thank you Sarah and thank you for the monthly updates. I look forward to your letters immensely," Mrs Hughes replied.

Sarah had been Becky's main carer for the past eight years and the two were very close.

"My pleasure Mrs Hughes and have you been well?" she asked.

"Very well thank you Sarah. Mr Carson and I are getting married. I wanted to tell Becky myself. I only hope the news does not unsettle her," she added anxiously.

"I am sure between you, you will handle the news with Becky very well. Doctor Roberts is happy to meet you later Mrs Hughes, to give her a more detailed update on Becky's progress,"

"That would be appreciated Sarah, thank you," Mrs Hughes said, turning to Mr Carson.

"Shall we go in then?" she asked.

"Yes, I think we should," he winked reassuringly.

######

Mr Carson waited in the doorway to the dayroom as Mrs Hughes walked across to Becky. He smiled as he noted the similarities between the pair, despite him only being able to see the side of Becky's face. She was younger than his fiancée but there was no doubting the eyes and the smile that they shared. Other adults who lived at the Home, and some of their carers, were dotted around the big, bright room.

As Becky heard footsteps, she looked up from her game of _Peg Solitaire_ and saw her sister. The younger woman's face lit up with joy.

"Essie!" she shouted, as she got up from her seat and ran to hug her sister.

"Hello my darling girl," Mrs Hughes said through her tears, as she hugged Becky tightly.

It never failed to warm the Housekeeper's heart that Becky was always so pleased to see her and yet, at the same time, it also crushed Mrs Hughes to know that she had not been able to visit her sister more regularly. She hoped that in retirement this would change.

Becky stepped back from her big sister, wonder on her face.

"Did you come to play solitaire with me?" she asked in anticipation.

"I did and I thought we might go for a walk along the beach to collect shells?" Mrs Hughes added, knowing it was one of Becky's favourite past times.

Becky looked beyond excited.

"And can we have ice-cream Essie?" Becky asked.

"Of course," Mrs Hughes smiled, thinking that her sister and her fiancé certainly had a sweet tooth in common.

Becky grasped her sister's hand and led her to the table. Becky accepted innocently that her sister was there. She asked no questions; she was just pleased to see her.

Mrs Hughes sat down at the table as Mr Carson hovered at the door. The Housekeeper looked at her fiancé nervously, giving him a smile. Becky focused on the game and lifted the first peg.

"Umm Becky … I have brought a friend along to meet you today," Mrs Hughes began.

"A friend?" she asked, as she looked at her sister.

"Yes … you see, he likes playing solitaire too," Mrs Hughes said warmly.

"Does he?" Becky smiled.

"Yes and I wanted him to meet my lovely sister," the Housekeeper added.

Becky smiled happily.

Mr Carson approached the table.

"Hello Becky … I am Charles … Essie's friend," he said softly.

Mrs Hughes beamed at her fiancé as he used Becky's pet name for her. Her younger sister never could pronounce _Elsie_ and so _Essie _had stuck. She had never thought to mention this to the Butler but he had picked up on this with ease.

"Are you really called Charles?" Becky giggled, holding her hands to her mouth.

"Umm … yes I am," Mr Carson replied with a smile, glad to see the younger woman so happy.

Neither he nor Mrs Hughes knew what had tickled the younger woman but her joy was infectious.

Becky continued to giggle warmly.

"That is what our pet kitten is called," she added, and then burst into more fits of laughter. She leant back in her chair, literally holding her stomach as her giggles took hold.

Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson couldn't help but join her, as joy lit up the entire room. Mr Carson took a seat at the table as the three laughed together. Eventually Becky stopped giggling.

She now stared at the Butler, seemingly appraising him. Nerves took hold of Mrs Hughes again as her sister looked at Mr Carson. He maintained a warm smile but there were butterflies in his tummy too; he wanted Becky to like him more than anything.

"I sometimes call our kitten Charlie … can I call you Charlie?" she then asked innocently.

Mrs Hughes bit her lip as she looked anxiously at her fiancé. She knew he was far from fond of that name; it reminded him of times he would rather forget.

"I would like that very much Becky," he replied kindly.

Mrs Hughes's heart filled with love as she looked at her husband-to-be, and at her sister who was gazing happily at him.

"Good … Essie and Charlie," the younger woman said, pointing at each of them with a smile as she proudly said their names.

"That's right Becky …" Mrs Hughes replied warmly, biting back her tears.

The younger woman looked quite content.

"Your turn Charlie," she said, accepting his presence quite naturally.

Mr Carson gulped back his emotion, nodded with a smile, and lifted the next peg.

**_A/N: I was nervous as I wrote about Becky, as many others have already written about her so beautifully. There will be more Becky next chapter. _****_Please do let me know what you think x_**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Only after Mr Carson had assured her they would be ok, had Mrs Hughes gone to speak to Doctor Roberts to get an update on Becky. The Housekeeper thought it might be tempting fate to leave them alone together when they had only just met but her fiancé reassured her they would be fine. Doctor Roberts had given a glowing report on Becky's progress although, as always, they had discussed Becky's weak heart. This was something that had been identified many years ago and Mrs Hughes knew that her condition likely meant a shorter life expectancy for Becky than that of other women. The Housekeeper tried not to dwell on this. Becky was in the best possible hands and she was happy; that was all that mattered.

Mrs Hughes approached the dayroom cautiously, peeping through the door at the table where she had left her fiancé and Becky. It was empty, although Charles and Elsie's coats were still resting on the chairs. She instantly panicked until she heard her husband-to-be's deep voice. She spotted them both, sitting on a blanket at the far side of the room, a little kitten playfully jumping on Becky's lap.

"Shall we leave this last one for Essie?" he asked, holding up the almost empty box of chocolates.

"Yes … she likes the gooey ones," Becky answered.

Mrs Hughes walked across to them.

"Have you two eaten the entire box of chocolates?" she asked in amusement, shaking her head warmly.

Both looked up at her guiltily.

"Charlie ate them all," Becky replied cheekily, pointing at the big Charlie rather than the little furry one.

Mr Carson laughed, pretending to look shocked as Becky giggled.

"Oh I can see he ate them all," Mrs Hughes laughed, as she bent down and wiped Becky's chocolate covered lips with a handkerchief.

Mr Carson reached our for his fiancée's hand, as he gently pulled her down to sit with them on the blanket.

"What can I say? Becky and I both love chocolate," he pronounced.

Mrs Hughes smiled warmly, stroking his hand. She then noticed Becky looking at their entwined hands. The Housekeeper quickly released Mr Carson's hand. Becky did not seem phased by this, perhaps a little intrigued. Mr Carson looked at his fiancée meaningfully, as he nodded to her encouragingly.

"Becky … there is something I would like to tell you," Mrs Hughes said, taking hold of Becky's hand.

_There are those butterflies in my tummy again_, Mrs Hughes thought.

"Yes Essie?" she said, her big blue eyes staring up at her older sister.

"Charlie and I are very good friends ... and we thought ... it might be nice if we got married," the Housekeeper said slowly, trying to gauge Becky's response.

"Married? Like Ma and Pa?" she asked, her expression suddenly uncertain.

"Yes exactly like that," Mrs Hughes said calmly.

Mr Carson held his breath; he was not sure what would happen if Becky was displeased with their news.

Tears immediately formed in Becky's eyes, the saddest expression on her face. Mrs Hughes heart ached as she watched the distress in her sister's eyes.

"Becky it will be ok, nothing will change. I will always be here for you," the Housekeeper said quickly, stroking Becky's cheek.

Becky began to sob; her face curled into her sister's palm like a young child. The Housekeeper's eyes began to fill with tears too.

The Butler felt a piercing pain in his chest to see both women so upset.

"Becky, I promise everything will be ok. I love you very much. Nothing will change," Mrs Hughes tried again, soothing her sister's face, running her fingers through her hair.

"It will change! You will get married and have babies and I will never see you again!" Becky shouted through her tears.

Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes may have laughed at this assumption under any other circumstances, however the distraught look on the younger woman's face made this situation anything but amusing.

"You are taking my sister away! I hate you!" Becky shouted at Mr Carson, with utter contempt in her voice.

She then leaned forward and lashed out at him, striking him on the chest. She did not really hurt the Butler but the shock of being hit by Becky absolutely took his breath away. Mrs Hughes had mentioned that her sister could show aggression, he had simply never expected it to be shown towards him.

"Becky!" Mrs Hughes gasped, folding her sister into a bear hug so that she could not strike out again.

_"I am so sorry,"_ Mrs Hughes whispered towards Mr Carson, over the top of Becky's head.

"_It's fine Elsie," _he whispered with a genuine smile.

The younger woman tussled for a few seconds in her sister's arms, her strength belying her small stature. Mr Carson had never felt so helpless. He dare not try to help restrain Becky for fear of upsetting her further. He watched in shock as his fiancée skilfully held Becky to her chest so that she did not do herself or anyone else any harm. The younger woman eventually calmed, relaxing against her sister.

"Becky, Charlie and I will definitely not be having babies and you _will_ see me, I promise. You will see both of us, even more often than you do now," Mrs Hughes reassured.

Becky looked at her sister warily, not yet believing her.

"But when Annie got married, she had a baby and left me ..." Becky explained sadly.

Mrs Hughes sighed, realising now why Becky was so worried. Annie had been her carer before Sarah and she had indeed got married, had a baby boy and then left her job to be a mum.

"Becky, Annie was a young woman and I am not. I won't be having any babies, I can assure you of that," Mrs Hughes smiled warmly, kissing Becky on the nose.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Quite sure and I will never leave you Becky, never. I love you too much. You will always see me, and Charlie. He would never take me away from you. He is such a kind man Becky," Mrs Hughes said sincerely, one arm around her sister and one hand reaching out to hold her fiancé's hand. Charles smiled warmly at the pair.

"He is kind. He let me have all of the nicest chocolates ..." Becky agreed.

Becky then looked at Mr Carson.

"I don't hate you Charlie," she said apologetically.

"I am glad Becky, as I hope one day you will see me as a brother. I have always wanted a sister," he offered tenderly.

Mrs Hughes squeezed his hand, thinking she might burst with love for him.

Becky's eyes lit up with happiness.

"I have never had a brother. Is it like having a sister?" she asked innocently, the last of her tears drying.

"It is ... but we aren't quite as pretty and we eat more chocolate!" he joked.

Both of the Hughes sister's laughed heartily at that. Mrs Hughes then looked at her sister; she thought some further explanation and reassurance might be needed. She wanted to know that Becky fully understood and accepted their marriage. She did not want to leave her sister with any doubts.

"Becky … do you remember how much I love you?" she said, stroking her sister's face.

"This much," Becky demonstrated, stretching out her arms as wide as they would go.

This was a game that the two sisters had always played. Mr Carson thought he might weep right there in front of them as he watched the most honest love between the sisters; his emotions all over the place after the last few minutes.

"That's right Becky. I love you so very much and I always will," Mrs Hughes promised, as Becky grinned from ear to ear.

"And I love you Essie," Becky said, cuddling into the side of her sister again.

Mrs Hughes stroked her hair and hugged her closely.

"But you see … it is possible to love more than one person and I love Charlie too," she continued to explain gently.

"You mean big Charlie?" Becky asked seriously.

"Yes I do … although this wee thing is lovely too," Mrs Hughes laughed, tickling the kitten under the chin.

Becky giggled.

"And do you love Essie Charlie?" Becky asked, still snuggled into the side of her sister.

"I do Becky ... very much. Do you think it would be ok if I married Essie?" he asked softly.

Becky's brow crumpled as she seemed to think about this for a second or two.

"Yes I do. I have Sarah and lots of friends and I don't want Essie to be on her own," Becky replied.

Mrs Hughes bent to kiss Becky's hair, as tears now spilled freely down her cheeks.

"I promise that I will never leave Essie on her own Becky and we would love it, once we are married, if you would come and visit us," he smiled.

"Can I bring little Charlie?" she asked, seemingly now settled with the idea.

"Of course," he replied.

Becky smiled gloriously at that.

"Shall we go to the beach Becky?" Mrs Hughes managed, feeling much relief.

"Yes please!"

######

The Housekeeper and Butler walked along the beach hand in hand as Becky ran to collect shells and then ran back to them, depositing her treasures in the basket Elsie had brought from the Home.

"Have you found any cowries yet Becky?" Mrs Hughes shouted.

"Not yet … oh … here's one Essie!" she gasped, as she proudly brought it back to the couple.

"What's this then?" the Butler asked, genuinely not having a clue.

"It's a cowry shell Charlie …" Becky said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mrs Hughes snorted with laughter.

"A cowry?" he added.

Mr Carson had grown up surrounded by the countryside of Yorkshire, rather than the coastal paths and shorelines of Argyll.

"Yes … feel it. It is so smooth," she said, as the Butler took it in his hands.

"You are right Becky … it feels like the smoothest China," he said, feeling the small egg-shaped shell in his hand, with its flat underside.

"It used to be a snail. Didn't it Essie?" Becky said proudly.

"It did indeed. Tell Charlie how it came to be on the beach," she encouraged Becky.

"Well … the snails body would have been here …" Becky began, pointing to the gap on the underside of the shell.

"This would have been its home," she said, pointing to the round, translucent shell.

"One day, it wiggled out of its shell and swam away … and then its home, the shell, washed up on the beach," she finished.

Not quite accurate but it was the version Mrs Hughes had taught her sister when they were young girls.

"Well I never! I think we should try to find more of these cowries don't you?" Mr Carson suggested.

"Let's try and find … umm … ten!" Becky cried enthusiastically, as she and the Butler set off in search of cowries.

Mrs Hughes grasped Mr Carson's arm before he went any further.

"_Thank you_," she mouthed silently, squeezing his arm.

Mr Carson beamed with pride.

"_My pleasure,_" he whispered, giving his fiancée a kiss on the cheek.

"Charlie hurry up!" Becky shouted.

Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson laughed happily as the Butler dutifully ran across the beach to join the search for shells.

**_A/N: _****_I hope you are enjoying this innocent tale. I _****_really don't plan for this story to become an 'M' and so I hope too many of you won't be disappointed. A _****_review would be lovely! x_**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"We will see you in a month Becky," Mrs Hughes said, as she hugged her sister at the door to Abercorn House.

Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson knew that the Family were planning a short break, staying with the Sinderby's, and so it would be easy for them to visit Becky. They also knew that their cottage would not quite be ready for paying visitors at that point and so, if they felt Becky was ok with the idea, they hoped to bring her back to the cottage for a night or two.

"Yes Essie. I am going to make you and Charlie a gift for your wedding," the younger woman smiled, sharing a knowing gaze with Sarah who had promised to help her.

"Well I cannot wait to see it Becky and I will continue to write of course, every fortnight as always," Mrs Hughes smiled, kissing her sister's cheek.

Becky nodded happily. She then looked at Mr Carson.

"It was lovely to meet you Becky," he said warmly.

She grinned and took him by surprise as she stepped forward and hugged him around the waist. He held her gently in his arms. There was a childlike quality to her embrace that made him feel quite overcome. Mrs Hughes beamed at them both, a lump in her throat. Becky stepped backwards from the Butler, and picked the little kitten up from the carpet.

"I have little Charlie for cuddles and Essie has big Charlie," she giggled, as Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson laughed too.

"That's right Essie and big Charlie is very cuddly," Mrs Hughes teased, as she wrapped an arm around him, and he tugged her even closer with an arm around her shoulders.

The Butler kissed his fiancée on the temple, as she then stepped back from him. Becky watched with interest.

"Does Charlie kiss you on the lips Essie?" Becky blurted out innocently, taking the others by surprise.

Mr Carson suddenly developed a tickly cough. Mrs Hughes bit back her laughter, her sister was so earnest.

"He does Becky," she answered honestly and simply.

"Urghhhh!" the younger woman gasped.

Mrs Hughes burst into laughter as she observed the look of repulsion on her sister's face.

"It's not too disgusting Becky … I promise," Mrs Hughes laughed, as Mr Carson raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Sarah … Charlie kisses Essie on the lips!" she shouted animatedly at her carer, who had stepped back a little to afford the three some privacy.

"Does he now?" Sarah smiled, as the couple in front of them blushed.

"Right well we better be off or we'll miss our train. I love you Becky … now how much again?" Mrs Hughes said, pretending to be puzzled, as she stroked her sister's face.

"This much," Becky grinned, as she reached her arms as far as they would stretch.

"That's right my love. You always remember that and I will see you very soon," Mrs Hughes replied, tears in her eyes.

She always dreaded saying goodbye to Becky but on this occasion she knew that she did not have wait long to see her sister again.

"Goodbye Essie. Goodbye Charlie!" Becky shouted happily, as she waved to them from the step of the Home. Sarah held Becky's other hand.

The Butler and Housekeeper waved back, as they linked arms and walked along the seafront.

######

Their train carriage was full on the busy ride back to Downton and so what they could discuss was limited. However, Mrs Hughes held Mr Carson's hand lovingly for the entire journey, gently stoking her fingers back and forth, as she leaned her head against his shoulder and they both enjoyed a little snooze after an emotional day. There was so much to say but it would wait until they reached Downton. Every so often she would sit upright and catch his eye and he would be rewarded with the most beautiful smile.

######

"Charles … I know we are late and we should really get back to the House but could be walk down to the river for a few minutes?" she asked softly, as they stepped off the train.

"Of course we can my flower," he said, squeezing her hand.

She smiled tenderly at his use of this affectionate pet name, her heart hummed with love for this man. She needed to speak to him, to thank him properly, before they returned to the House. They could barely get a minute's privacy at Downton.

They were finally away from the crowds at the railway station, and took a seat on a bench overlooking the river. It was early evening but the moon already lit up the winter sky.

Mrs Hughes turned to her fiancé.

"Charles … you were wonderful with Becky … simply wonderful. I cannot thank you enough. I know today was not easy for you but I could not have asked for a more thoughtful, kind and understanding approach to Becky and I love you so very much … thank you," she uttered in one go, without taking a breath. She then reached up and kissed him soundly.

He slid his arms around her back and held her firmly, as he returned her kiss. Her arms moved around his neck, pulling him to her. He murmured words of devotion against her lips as they continued their kiss. _I love you Elsie. It was my absolute pleasure to meet your sister. She is lovely. You are perfect. I love you Elsie and we will always take care of Becky. I love you._

Eventually, both out of breath, they rested their foreheads against each other, Mrs Hughes stroking his face lovingly.

"Thank you," she whispered again.

"There is nothing to thank me for Elsie. I only wish I had known about Becky sooner, it breaks my heart to know that you haven't seen her as often as you would like … the two of you are so close," he said, tears in his own eyes.

"This last year is the longest I have gone without seeing Becky. I have always managed to see her at least two or three times during the Season," she smiled, trying to comfort him.

"But this year you had to come to London with us?" he said, realising why she had not seen Becky for over a year.

"Yes. And of course I always write to her regularly and Sarah sends me updates. Becky is happy at Abercorn House, I have no doubt about that and she has come on leaps and bounds under their care; that gives me no end of comfort Charles, it really does. I also usually get to see Becky once in the winter months as well … but with Lady Rose's marriage and then her departure, as well as Mr Branson leaving for Boston, it has all been too frantic," she explained, and Mr Carson nodded understandingly.

"I promise that from this point forward, we will see Becky at least once a month. We will find a way … and hopefully even more often when we are retired," he said sincerely.

"That would be wonderful Charles … I do love her very much," Mrs Hughes replied, her voice cracking.

"Anyone can see how much you Hughes sisters mean to each other … it affected me greatly to see you both together. Becky really is a delightful woman and she worships you," he beamed, kissing Mrs Hughes softly on the lips again.

Mrs Hughes giggled, lightening the mood.

"What?" he asked with a smile, still holding her closely.

"I was just wondering what Becky would think … Charlie kissing Essie on the lips!" she laughed.

Mr Carson chuckled loudly.

"Urghhhh!" he imitated, as they both laughed joyfully and hugged each other tightly.

**_A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews- they make my day! A special thanks to the guest reviewers who I cannot thank personally and to those who have also begun to read and support my other stories. You are all stars x_**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**_A/N: This is all Elsie and Beryl- I love them almost as much as I love Elsie and Charles! Hope you enjoy x_**

Mr Carson was upstairs completing his rounds, as night fell over Downton. Mrs Hughes sat in her sitting-room, exhausted, mulling over the momentous day they had shared. The Housekeeper could not have been more thankful in that moment; thankful for the love and support of her fiancé, thankful for her sister's health and happiness and thankful for the bright future ahead.

A light tap on the door roused her from her musings. She turned to see Mrs Patmore at the door.

"May I come in?" the Cook asked softly.

"Of course," Mrs Hughes replied kindly.

It was obvious to Mrs Patmore that whatever had transpired that day; it had been more than meeting up with old friends. As the couple had arrived back at Downton they had both looked drained. For once, the Cook did not intend to meddle, she simply wanted to make sure that her friend was ok before she retired to bed.

"I promise I am not fishing for information, I just wanted to check how you were," the Cook smiled.

Mrs Hughes looked at her friend fondly; she hated lying to her and she had intended to tell Mrs Patmore everything after the wedding. However, as she looked at the genuine concern on the Cook's face, she decided there was no time like the present.

"Why don't you sit down? This may take some time …" the Housekeeper smiled.

######

Mrs Hughes told the Cook the entire tale, from the girls' childhood, through to the loss of their mother and the difficult decision the Housekeeper had to make regarding Becky's care. She updated her on Becky's mental abilities and the intervening years as Becky was looked after at Abercorn House. She talked through Mr Carson's proposal to buy a house together and how that plan had faltered due to the Housekeeper's financial situation. Finally, she shared with the Cook the events of that very day, as the engaged couple had visited Becky and told her their news. Mrs Patmore sat silently throughout, clasping Mrs Hughes's hand between hers as she listened intently. When she had finally finished telling her story, the Housekeeper looked up at her friend.

"It's alright Mrs Patmore, it's all alright," Mrs Hughes comforted, as she saw how tearful her friend had become.

"I am so sorry Mrs Hughes," the Cook whispered, her voice wavering.

"Mrs Patmore, you have nothing to be sorry about," she said with certainty.

"You have been carrying such a burden and yet you never once complained or asked for help and there was me blathering on about coming into some money from my Aunt … I even asked you to look at the cottage with me and I encouraged you to buy a House with Mr Carson, and all the while …" she tapered off, feeling dreadful.

"Mrs Patmore, you weren't to know about my situation and I was genuinely happy for you when you bought your cottage ... and I was happy for Mr Carson when he bought his home, I really was," Mrs Hughes reassured.

The Cook smiled sadly at her friend.

"I know you were and that's what makes it even worse … Mrs Hughes, I would have given you that money if I'd known, I would have happily given you every penny to ease your worries …" she said truthfully.

Mrs Hughes gasped on hearing such a sentiment, feeling so touched.

"Oh my word Mrs Patmore, that is the kindest thing, come here …" the Housekeeper said, hugging her friend to her.

The two House stalwarts held each other snugly and allowed themselves a little weep. The two had come through so much together and they had never been closer. They rarely shared physical affection although it was clear how much they cared for one another. Mrs Hughes eventually sat back, wiping her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Well look at the two of us blubbering in my sitting-room! This is a happy day … we should be celebrating," Mrs Hughes joked, her eyes finally drying.

"I know ... It's a good job Mr Carson hasn't walked in … he'd have walked straight back out again!" the Cook said merrily, gathering her wits again.

Mrs Hughes laughed happily.

"Oh goodness, let's have a whisky!" the Housekeeper declared, as she collected the bottle and tumblers from her cabinet and poured two very generous measures.

"It sounds like Becky really took to Mr Carson?" Mrs Patmore said cheerfully.

"Oh she did. The pair were running around that beach together for hours and she gave him the sweetest cuddle as we were leaving. He was wonderful with her Mrs Patmore, a natural, and he is determined to support us both. I am very lucky to have him," Mrs Hughes smiled lovingly.

Mrs Patmore beamed at her friend, nodding in agreement.

"You are but please remember that he is also very lucky to have you Mrs Hughes … what you have given him is worth more than all of the money in the world," the Cook said sincerely, taking a large sip of whisky.

Mrs Hughes nodded modestly before taking her own sip.

"Well, I best be going up to bed … I presume you are waiting for your goodnight kiss from our resident Romeo?" Mrs Patmore joshed, back to her old, sparky ways.

Mrs Hughes rolled her eyes with a giggle, as she stood to walk her friend to the door. The Cook chuckled happily at her own joke.

"Aye, you've certainly put the pep in the step of our old Butler!" she continued.

Mrs Hughes shook her head in amusement.

"Goodnight then Mrs Hughes," Mrs Patmore smiled.

"Goodnight Mrs Patmore … oh … there was one more thing …" Mrs Hughes added.

She had wanted to ask Mrs Patmore this question for the last two weeks but there had never been an appropriate time; she hoped her friend wouldn't think she was being too soppy.

"You want me to be lookout as the two of you sneak up to the Blue Room tonight?" the Cook asked cheekily.

Mrs Hughes snorted with laughter.

"No, that's tomorrow night …" she said dryly in return.

Mrs Patmore laughed blissfully.

"You know that we are not having a big wedding?" Mrs Hughes began.

"Yes I do," Mrs Patmore said, her expression showing her dismay at this fact.

The Cook had wanted them to have a huge celebration with all of the trimmings however, it was quite rightly Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson's decision and so she had supported them.

"… and so I won't be given away by anyone or have bridesmaids or any of that fuss. Mr Carson and I will simply arrive together with our dearest friends and have a small service," she continued.

"Yes …" Mrs Patmore responded, not quite sure where this was going.

"Well despite that, Mr Bates is going to be a sort of best man and stand with Mr Carson at the front of the church and I wondered, well … I would like it very much ... if you would stand with me," Mrs Hughes said, becoming choked with emotion again as she gazed at the Cook.

Mrs Patmore took a steadying breath to try to contain the tears that threatened. _Deary me, what has come over me tonight?_ _I can't stop weeping!_ She thought to herself.

"Like a best woman?" Mrs Patmore managed with a chuckle, her eyes glistening.

Mrs Hughes laughed joyfully.

"A best woman and my best friend," the Housekeeper replied.

Mrs Patmore took another enormous breath, she had been moved to tears and she was trying desperately to withhold them.

"I would love to," the Cook replied, her voice now only a whisper.

They both laughed at the state of themselves; they were two strong, independent, women who ran downstairs with a firm hand and yet they were dissolving into tears for the second time that evening.

"Oh flippin' hell! Goodnight Mrs Hughes," the Cook grinned, walking into the corridor and shaking her head as her tears refused to stop falling.

"Goodnight Mrs Patmore ... and if you see old Romeo on your way up, tell him to hurry, otherwise there'll be no kissing tonight!" Mrs Hughes shouted after the Cook, her eyes shining with happiness.

Mrs Patmore's glorious laughter could be heard echoing along the corridor as she climbed the stairs to bed.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Mrs Patmore what are you doing?" Mrs Hughes asked, a chuckle in her voice as she watched the Cook pile sausage after sausage on Mr Carson's plate.

Breakfast for the servants was usually something simple like porridge or bread and cheese. However, on days such as this when there was a late dinner party, the servants would often be given something more substantial. However, one or two sausages at most with their eggs would be normal not five!

"I am just serving Mr Carson his breakfast …" she replied happily, as she began to add some bacon to his plate.

The Cook and Housekeeper shared a knowing smile; Mrs Patmore wanted to thank Mr Carson for his wonderful support of Mrs Hughes. She had been so touched, the previous evening, to hear about the Butler's care for her friend and her sister. The man had done a kind and noble thing, finally giving the Housekeeper the love and stability she deserved.

The Butler was not quite sure what he had done to deserve such special treatment but he was happy to reap the rewards nonetheless; his eyes lighting up as he watched this delicious breakfast unfold before him.

"Can I get you anything else Mr Carson?" the Cook asked kindly.

"Umm … no thank you Mrs Patmore," he beamed.

"Right, well you just call if you need anything," she finished.

Mrs Hughes continued to smile lovingly at her fiancé; he looked like the cat that got the cream, he was not used to being so spoiled. Just before Mrs Patmore walked back to the kitchen, she bent to whisper to the Butler,

_"You are a good man Charles Carson, a good man"._

######

The day passed by in a swirl, as preparations were underway for the dinner party that evening. It was three days to go until the wedding and yet Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes had not had a moment to themselves all day. They understood that this was the way things were but it was difficult for them both not to even spend a moment alone together. As Mrs Hughes hurried down the corridor, on her way to check the guest bedrooms, she reached out to gently stroke Mr Carson's hand as he strode the other way to chide Mr Barrow about something or other. This was how their day progressed, fleeting glances and weary smiles as they both focused on their work.

By late afternoon, Mrs Hughes decided to take action. She could see Mr Carson was getting more and more stressed, every time she spotted him he looked even more flustered and exhausted. Although she knew that it was last thing he would want to do, she was going to make him take a break.

"Mr Carson, can you spare a minute?" she asked, popping her head through the doorway, as he was speaking to Andy and Mr Molesley in his pantry.

"Barely Mrs Hughes, how can I help?" he replied kindly, leaving the Footmen to their tasks and following the Housekeeper into her sitting-room.

"You can take a break with your lovely fiancée," she replied with a smile.

"Elsie, you know that I can't," he said tiredly.

"I know no such thing," she replied firmly.

"But you are just as busy as me … we cannot afford a break until this dinner party is over. I am sorry Elsie but that is final," he replied, sounding harsher then he intended.

"Charles Carson I have watched you run yourself ragged all day long. You look about ready to collapse and I will not have it. It was difficult enough before, when you worked yourself into the ground no matter how much I tried to get you to rest … I had no real entitlement to question you then but I do now ... we are to be married in three days' time Charles and I want you healthy and well as you stand in that church to say your vows. I don't want you in a hospital bed!" she finished, her voice mixed with fury, worry and love.

Mr Carson gazed at his future wife, lost for words, as she gave her impassioned speech. She was dreadfully worried for him, she always worried for him, that much was clear.

"But Elsie …" he began, however his resolve was wavering as he observed the concern in her eyes.

"Fifteen minutes for a cup of tea Charles, that is all I am asking," she said.

"Very well Elsie," he smiled, reaching down to kiss her cheek.

"Good, you take this …" she said triumphantly, throwing a blanket into his hands, as she laughed at his confused expression.

######

"This was a lovely idea," he smiled, as they sat on the bench by the old oak tree, a blanket wrapped around their shoulders in the late afternoon sun. She poured them each a cup of tea from the flask.

"I thought it would be nice to get some fresh air, get out of the House and clear our minds …" she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

He knew they could still be seen from the House should someone look but with three days to go until this beautiful woman became his wife, he did not much care. Therefore, he pulled Mrs Hughes closer to his side, his arm resting on her shoulders as he kissed her hair.

"We should do this more often," he mumbled, his voice muffled as he rested against her hair.

"We should. You need to take it easier Charles … I could not bear it if you made yourself ill," she said, her voice a little choked.

"I know Elsie, I will … I promise," he said sincerely, he could not cope with hearing her worry.

He gave her shoulder a little squeeze as she rested against his chest.

"I suppose our fifteen minutes are up … we should go back inside and face the madness," she smiled tiredly, in her cossetted place against his chest.

"Oh hang the madness, let's stay a little while longer," he said, as Mrs Hughes looked up at him delightedly and kissed his cheek.

He beamed down at her.

"Elsie … do you think Mrs Patmore will make me a breakfast like that again tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

She slapped his chest playfully, as they both laughed.

"She might, if you keep on the good side of her best friend," Mrs Hughes teased.

"Umm really … well in that case …" he flirted, as he dared to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Charles …" she gasped, looking around in case anyone should see.

However, despite her surprise, the Housekeeper was quite thrilled.

"Yes Elsie?" he teased, as he covered her lips in sweet, tiny kisses.

Mrs Hughes giggled against his lips as she wrapped the blanket more tightly around them.

Neither saw the young woman at the upstairs window gazing down at them happily. Lady Mary felt utter joy as she watched the two respected Heads of Staff snuggled under the blanket enjoying the most innocent but loving kisses.

**_A/N: If you have time, a review would be lovely. Not long now until the wedding x_**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"What do you think? Here?" Mrs Hughes asked Anna, as she placed the small vase on the mantelpiece.

"Yes lovely," Anna smiled.

The two women were spending the morning getting Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson's new living quarters at the Abbey just right. The Housekeeper had bought a few ornaments and bits and pieces in Ripon the previous day to try to make their bedroom and the small adjoining sitting room as homely as possible. Truth be told, the Housekeeper had enjoyed every second of her shopping trip and she and Anna were having a lovely morning together as they prepared the rooms.

"It really is starting to look nice … we need the sofa of course but, all in all, I am pleased with the rooms," Mrs Hughes said happily.

"They look perfect … quite a difference from your two small rooms upstairs," Anna replied.

These rooms were a former guest suite that had not been used for many a year. The Grantham's had, very kindly Mrs Hughes thought, offered them these rooms to afford the couple a degree of privacy, away from the other Staff. Mrs Patmore was going to move into Mrs Hughes's old bedroom, and become the guardian of the key to the adjoining men's quarters and Mr Barrow would be given Mr Carson's old bedroom, whist the new accommodation for the Butler and Housekeeper was on the same floor as the Family bedrooms. However, it was at the far end of the guest corridor and so they would have their privacy, the Family's bedrooms were at the opposite side of the House.

"You are not kidding … the Family were very generous to give us two rooms … and well it probably sounds a little silly but …" Mrs Hughes began and then paused.

Anna smiled at her encouragingly.

"... it really feels like our own home. I know it's not the cottage but even so, it feels like our own little haven," she smiled, laughing lightly at herself.

Anna was thrilled for her Superior, a woman whom she held in the highest regard.

"That's exactly what it is ... a lovely sanctuary where you and Mr Carson can finally be together, away from the hustle and bustle of the House," Anna said softly.

Mrs Hughes smiled dreamily at that thought, as she slowly turned on the spot, taking in the sitting-room, with the sideboard and the small table with two chairs. She imagined the sofa in front of the large window, as she looked across at the paintings they had chosen for the wall. There was a bookshelf by the door, that was already full of their favourite and most treasured books. _Yes, all in all, it really is lovely._ She then looked through to the bedroom. Her immediate thought tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop it,

"That bed is very large …" she murmured, instantly turning to Anna, a blush to her cheeks as she realised she had said that out loud. _Goodness, I shouldn't be talking about our bed with Anna._

Anna giggled as she observed the shock on the Housekeeper's face.

"It really is … but then Mr Carson is very tall," Anna said warmly, a little impish smile on her lips.

Mrs Hughes laughed despite herself.

"That's very true … he's probably longer than that bed," the Housekeeper replied dryly, still feeling somewhat flushed.

Both women then burst into laughter at the silliness of their conversation.

######

"Mr Carson what are you doing?" Mrs Hughes gasped, as the Butler walked backwards into the room, carrying one end of the sofa. Mr Molesley was holding the other end.

"I am fishing for salmon Mrs Hughes," he quipped, using the words she had once directed at him.

She rolled her eyes.

"You should have let the hall boys carry that …" she added.

"I am quite capable of carrying a sofa Mrs Hughes," he returned adamantly.

"But you know you have a bad back, you will strain it if you are not careful," she replied worriedly, as Anna watched the Heads of Staff gently bicker with each other.

"I will do no such thing …" he huffed. However, she could see he was exhausted, and he seemed quite out of breath.

"But Mr Carson …" she began, but he interrupted her.

"Will you please just tell us where to put this blasted thing …" he said, his voice tetchy, as he began to lose his temper.

Her nostrils flared at his tone; if Anna and Mr Molesley had not been in the room she would have torn a strip off him.

The Footman and Anna both sensed the Housekeeper's annoyance, as they both winced. Mr Carson, who was getting more hot and bothered as he continued to hold the sofa in the air, sensed it too.

"What I meant to say is where shall we place the sofa Mrs Hughes?" he asked more kindly, smiling at her apologetically. However, it was too late.

"Just there, thank you Mr Molesley," she replied, deliberately ignoring her husband-to-be and instead smiling gently at the other man.

Mr Carson gulped with nerves as he placed the sofa where she had directed.

"Right, well if that's all Mr Carson, I'd best be getting downstairs," Mr Molesley flustered, as he almost ran out of the door.

"I think perhaps I should go downstairs as well … if you need anything else just let me know Mrs Hughes," Anna added quietly, the tension in the room was clear.

"Thank you Anna … you have been a great help," Mrs Hughes smiled, still not looking at her fiancé.

Both the Housekeeper and the Butler watched Anna walk out of the room. Mr Carson held his breath as she turned towards him, placing her hands on her hips.

"I am sorry Elsie, I didn't mean to be so bad-tempered …" he said softly.

"Bad-tempered … you are a downright old grump Charles Carson!" she declared.

"Well you were being a fusspot!" he responded, feeling cheeky. He sensed she was not truly angry.

"A fusspot! I was simply worried for you, you daft man. You do have a bad back!" she cried.

"I know I do! But I can still carry a sofa!" he responded.

"But there was no need for you to carry a sofa … you have a team of staff to do that!" she said, exasperated.

"But I wanted to do it. I wanted to carry our sofa to our new home! I wanted to help," he blurted, feeling silly for admitting such a thing.

Mrs Hughes was taken aback.

"Charles … you have helped. You sorted all of our books and you helped choose the furnishings from the attics," she replied, her voice now full of tenderness as she gazed at him.

"I know but a real husband would do more than sort books … he would paint walls, lay carpets, fix things …" he said, knowing that he would not know where to start with most of those things.

Mrs Hughes almost melted into a puddle on hearing his words; _he really is quite adorable when he wants to be_, she reflected lovingly. She reached out to hold his hand.

"Charles … you will be every bit a real husband … you are intelligent and kind, loving and thoughtful … I don't need you to fix things or to paint walls … I only need you to love me … heaven's above … by your reckoning I'll never make a real wife either as I certainly cannot cook!" she joked, as he gazed at her in delight.

"Can't you? Oh I am glad!" he said, genuinely excited, as she snorted with laughter.

"What a pair we make," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pushing him gently backwards so that he sat down on the back of the sofa.

He held her snugly around the waist, as she enjoyed being the same height as the Butler for once. His legs stretched out at either side of her. She caressed his cheek tenderly, resting her forehead against his, as the two enjoyed their first little cuddle in their new home.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Just think Mrs Hughes, at this time tomorrow this old goat will be your husband!" Mrs Patmore teased, as the three stood in the downstairs corridor.

Mr Carson rolled his eyes but he could not contain his smile, whatever teasing he endured over the next day or thereafter from the Cook, he did not care one jot. He was happier than he ever dared dream that his darling fiancée was about to become his wife.

"And I cannot wait Mrs Patmore," Mrs Hughes smiled genuinely, gently stroking Mr Carson's arm.

"Aww bless you both," the Cook crowed, as she reached upwards and cupped both of their faces in her hands, giving their cheeks a tiny pinch.

She then sauntered off down the corridor, chuckling as she went.

Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes both laughed heartily; only the Cook would buss their cheeks as if they were young children.

######

"So the plan is that we'll leave the house about twelve thirty tomorrow and walk to the Church with the others?" Mr Carson asked, as they stood in his pantry.

They had been so busy with their work at the House, as well as getting their new rooms ready, that they had hardly discussed their actual wedding day.

"Yes, much to Mrs Patmore's displeasure … she feels we should not see each other on the morning of the wedding, not until the Church," Mrs Hughes replied.

"And you are sure you don't want to stick to that tradition? I am sure I could keep out of your way tomorrow morning if you wished?" he offered.

"Don't be daft … I want to walk to the church on the arm of my fiancé. There'll be no big procession down the aisle and we will be a happy little group walking to the church together," she smiled.

Mrs Hughes could really not be happier with their plans; she hated fuss.

"And then we'll return and be greeted by the Family and the Staff for a small reception in the library?" he confirmed.

"Yes … Anna and Mrs Patmore have not let me organise a thing but they know to keep things modest. Lady Grantham then insists we take the rest of the day off and so, following the reception, we can do as we please …" Mrs Hughes said, chiding herself as she felt her face blush.

She could not stop her thoughts wandering to their cosy rooms and that great big bed. _Not that I think we'll be getting in that bed during the daytime, perish the thought_, she pondered to herself.

Mr Carson exhaled, looking at his toes before finally meeting his fiancée's gaze.

"Yes well … umm … that will be very nice," he stuttered, as he tried desperately to think of anything else but being alone with his new wife in their own bedroom. He had strategically avoided such thoughts for the last week; as soon as his mind wandered he got altogether too distracted and flustered.

The two would return to their duties the day after the wedding, having decided to take a honeymoon in just under a month, to coincide with their planned trip to visit Becky. They thought it would be taking a liberty to have time away from the House on two occasions within a month.

"It will indeed," Mrs Hughes smiled gently, as they both gazed lovingly at the other.

A small knock at the door, startled them from their thoughts.

"Milady … how may we help you?" Mr Carson asked Lady Mary calmly, as she walked into the room.

"Thank you Carson but I don't need any help, I simply wanted to give you both my wedding gift," she explained.

Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson smiled at the younger woman; they were so touched by everyone's generosity. The Family had been unbelievably kind with their gifts. Not only had they received their wireless from Mr Branson but Lord and Lady Grantham had given them a stunning silver clock for their mantelpiece, as well as offering them free selection of any furniture from the attics for their new rooms. His Lordship and his wife had also insisted on paying for the reception following the wedding. Mrs Crawley had given them the most beautiful tea set and Lady Rose had sent the couple exquisite gifts from America, some pearl earrings for Mrs Hughes and some silver cufflinks for Mr Carson. Lady Edith, always very thoughtful, had bought them both several first editions of novels she had noted they had regularly signed out from the Library. The Housekeeper and Butler had not expected any such gifts and therefore, as Lady Mary began to speak, they were already feeling quite overcome.

"I really did not know what to get you both and I was going to wait until tomorrow to surprise you, however I realised that neither of you would appreciate being taken unawares and therefore I thought I should give this to you now," she smiled nervously, hoping they would like her gift.

"Thank you Milady, that it very kind … you really did not have to give us anything," Mr Carson replied bashfully, not at all used to being spoiled in this way.

He handed the envelope to Mrs Hughes. She delicately opened it and sifted through its contents.

"Oh my word Milady, thank you so much … this has tomorrow's date and so … is this?" Mrs Hughes uttered, staring down at the paperwork in her hands.

"A honeymoon … yes it is," Lady Mary smiled.

Mr Carson's mouth dropped open.

"I know you did not plan to go away and I know Mama said you were planning to go away when we visit the Sinderby's. However, we can't have you waiting almost a month for a honeymoon. Therefore, we insist that you take a short break now _and_ also take your planned break in a month," Lady Mary said kindly but firmly, she would not take 'no' for an answer.

"But Milady …" Mr Carson began. _We cannot take advantage of the Family's generosity like this, _he worried.

"Carson I insist … it is only a very short break as I knew you wouldn't agree to being away from the House for any longer … but at least you will have some time alone together after the wedding … I will be most offended if you do not accept," she reiterated.

"I … I don't know what to say …" he stumbled.

"Well I do … this is the most wonderful and unexpected treat Milady and we thank you very much," Mrs Hughes responded graciously.

Mrs Hughes really had not expected it at all but now that they had been presented with such a lovely gift, she could not think of anything more perfect than having her new husband all to herself, away from the House.

Lady Mary smiled delightedly.

Mr Carson was about to offer one more objection. _Who on earth will run the House whilst we are away? _However, just as he was about to vocalise this thought, he happened to look down at his fiancée. Her face was radiant, as she sorted through all of the different documents. He realised he had no clue about the details in that envelope but whatever they were, the Housekeeper was blissfully happy and there was no way on earth he wanted to ruin that. _Perhaps it really is time that we live a little_, the Butler reasoned happily. Therefore, he took both his wife-to-be and Lady Mary by surprise.

"Yes indeed, many thanks Milady, we are most touched," he added sincerely, consenting to the gift with grace and a small bow of the head.

"May I ask where we are going?" he asked with an impish smile towards Mrs Hughes, who was so engrossed that she had not told him a thing.

"Oh yes of course … you may want to sit down first," Mrs Hughes teased, laughing as she looked to Lady Mary knowingly.

"I will leave you to deliver the details Mrs Hughes," she laughed joyfully, as she headed to the door.

"Thank you again Milady," Mrs Hughes smiled.

"My pleasure," the younger woman replied, beaming at the older couple and closing the door behind her.

Mr Carson looked at Mrs Hughes in anticipation. She motioned for him to take a seat. He rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he sat.

"Now don't go getting all het up about impropriety or extravagance or anything else for that matter," Mrs Hughes said, with a perceptive glare.

"As if I would …" he responded cheekily, as she snorted with laughter.

She then did something she had never done; she sat on his knee, taking the Butler completely by surprise.

"This is nice," he hummed blissfully, as he wrapped his arms around the Housekeeper and cuddled her closer.

"We are going to London for two nights to stay at Claridge's …" she began, speedily moving her fingers to his lips to shush him as she knew he was about to protest.

Claridge's was an exquisite hotel in Mayfair, London. Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson would never usually stay in such an establishment; it was for the world's most elegant and privileged classes.

"It is all paid for … the suite, meals, everything … we even have a driver for the entire stay. He will collect us from King's Cross to take us to the hotel …" she continued at rapid speed, as her husband-to-be looked more and more flabbergasted.

"We are travelling by train tomorrow afternoon … first class," she said, attempting to mumble the second part of her sentence. However, he heard her and she could feel his lips rumble against her finger.

"Oh … and we have tickets for the Opera for the second evening," she smiled, biting her lip and knowing that neither had ever experienced anything like this in their lives.

She supposed she should feel nervous but she could not help but feel elated; two nights of luxury with her lovely man. She gradually removed her finger from his lips.

"Anything else?" he asked dryly, a bemused look still on his face.

"Yes ... apparently we are having afternoon tea with King George V himself," she teased, as Mr Carson broke out into the most joyous laughter.

"I should think so … nothing but the best for my girl," he beamed, as Mrs Hughes kissed his temple and hugged him happily.

**_A/N: _****_If you have time, a review would be lovely x_**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Mrs Hughes do you have a moment?" he asked formally, as he entered the kitchen.

Mrs Hughes was chatting happily to Mrs Patmore and Daisy. The evening dinner service was complete, as the kitchen staff began their preparations for tomorrow's breakfast.

"Of course …" she smiled, as she followed her fiancé into his pantry.

"How can I help?" she flirted, as she took his hand in hers.

He bent to kiss her temple.

"I was wondering … I know you are having drinks with Mrs Patmore and the others tonight … but I wondered if we could perhaps steal an hour together before that," he smiled shyly.

Mrs Hughes gazed at him dotingly. She knew he wasn't looking forward to this evening. Neither had wanted any fuss but they had agreed to a few drinks with their collesgues; Mrs Hughes with the women of downstairs and Mr Carson with Mr Bates and Mr Molesley. She was quite looking forward to it now but she knew that Mr Carson would rather have a cup of tea with herself and Mrs Patmore than a drink with the men. She smiled at this thought.

"We certainly can … I was banking on it," she beamed, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

His mood brightened immediately. He would not admit this to Mrs Hughes but he was beginning to get a little nervous about their big day tomorrow and he needed her calming presence this evening more than she knew.

"What time are you ladies meeting?" he asked.

"We said we would meet in my sitting-room at nine thirty … it's eight now … so how about you and I meet for a nice glass of wine in half an hour?" she asked.

"Yes that would be lovely Elsie … in here or your sitting-room?"

"Why don't we meet in our new rooms? I was going to head up there anyway … I have a few finishing touches to make," she explained.

Although they were going to be in London for the next two nights, she still wanted their rooms to be ready for when they returned.

"Our rooms? Do you think that is a good idea? Should ... should we be in our rooms together before we are married?" he stuttered.

Since their amorous kiss at the cottage, he had deliberately been holding back. He was determined to remain a gentleman until they were married. _Tomorrow cannot come soon enough_, he reflected.

"Charles … I am not suggesting we do anything improper … however, it's our final evening together before we marry and I thought it might be nice to have some uninterrupted time together," she smiled, running her hand up his chest to stroke his face. He murmured happily.

She knew he had been holding back, they both had. _However, surely on the eve of our wedding we can let go a little?_ she reflected. She could see that her wonderful man needed steadying and she knew that a lovely kiss and cuddle would work wonders.

"Half an hour then," he said hoarsely, as he kissed her cheek and stumbled out of the room.

######

"New cushions?" he asked, as he entered their upstairs sitting-room.

Mrs Hughes was busy placing some cushions on the sofa. They were a deep cerise colour, with gold brocade, very luxurious but in perfect keeping with the other furniture they had selected from the attics.

"Yes … they are a wedding gift from Mrs Patmore. We saw them when we visited Ripon. She knew that I loved them and so she bought them for us," Mrs Hughes smiled happily.

"That was very kind," he replied.

"Why don't you take off your tie and jacket Charles … make yourself comfortable," she suggested.

He could see that she had already taken off her shoes and two glasses of red wine were poured and ready for them on the small, mahogany side-table. His heart fluttered as, for a fleeting moment, he got a glimpse of the wonderful life he had to look forward to once they were married. No more sitting all starched and buttoned up in his pantry whilst they shared a glass of wine or sherry, this was their haven and they could be fully at ease. He followed her suggestion, unbuttoning his collar, and removing his tie, waistcoat and jacket. He rested them on the chair nearest the door. He then removed his own shoes and settled on the settee. She sat down beside him, picking up the two glasses of wine and handing one to him.

"I love you Elsie," he said softly, as he wound his arm around her shoulders.

"I love you too Charles," she replied, reaching up and kissing him softly on the lips.

She giggled as he made a funny, contented noise. They both sipped their wine as they enjoyed this closeness. His arm had dropped to her waist as he pulled her to him. Her free hand rested on his chest, her thumb caressing the skin that could be seen at the top of his slightly opened shirt. He kissed her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is lovely … I wish we could stay like this all evening," he said happily.

He then inhaled sharply as her hand slid further inside his shirt, as she scraped her fingers through his chest hair. She was determined to help him relax.

"You surely can't be dreading sharing a Scotch with Mr Bates and Mr Moseley that much ... umm? My handsome, wonderful man ..." she breathed against his neck, placing tiny chaste kisses to the underside of his jaw.

Mr Carson rumbled in pleasure.

She hoped her ministrations might help him to unwind and to allow him to enjoy the remainder of the evening. She would love him to have male friends, just as she enjoyed the company of Mrs Patmore and Anna.

"Oh Elsie … we shouldn't … we really shouldn't …" he whispered, his heart racing as her hand continued to caress his chest.

"We aren't doing anything wrong Charles, just a little cuddle that's all," she flirted, as she took the glass from his hand and placed both glasses back on the table.

Both of his hands now slipped around her back, drawing her to him. Their foreheads rested together.

"I am worried that I won't be able to stop Elsie … I may be an old man but I want you very much," he offered, allowing one hand to slide a little lower on her back, as he gazed at her adoringly and she kissed his lips slowly and sensually.

"You are far from old and we will be able to stop Charles … I promise. In fact we won't have much choice … otherwise Mrs Patmore will be up here in less than an hour to pull us apart …" she joked, as Charles chuckled against her lips.

She ran her fingertips softly along his hairline, kissing his cheek.

"What a terrifying thought …" he added playfully, as he turned his face and caught her bottom lip between his teeth. She sighed blissfully.

"And tomorrow night … we won't have to stop …" she whispered against his lips, one hand running upwards to muss his hair.

"Oh my darling Elsie …" he managed, before he pressed her backwards against the settee and kissed her soundly.

She wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck as she let him take the lead. This was easily the most passionate kiss they had shared and yet it was still couched in restraint; Mr Carson ravaged her lips, the two breathless as they continued their caresses, but he ensured that his hands did not wander, remaining on her upper back at all times. Mrs Hughes too settled for caressing his face and neck as they kissed each other with such promise, knowing that if her hands roamed under his shirt again, they both might find it impossible to remain entirely proper.

Following their delicious smooch, they forced themselves to calm, as they both knew the time was approaching for them to return downstairs. They both rested blissfully in each other's arms; Mrs Hughes snuggled against her Butler's chest as Mr Carson let his breathing calm.

"I am going to love being married," he smiled dazedly, kissing her hair softly.

"Umm … me too …" she laughed, her eyes sparkling as she sat up and beamed at him.

"… now let's button you back up and get you downstairs," she flirted, as she gleefully began to put the Butler back together, squealing in delight as he gave her a cheeky pat on the bottom, as she dressed her man.

**_A/N: I cannot thank you enough for your wonderful reviews. _****_They mean the world to me. _****_Next chapter we will have a little time for our ladies and gentlemen on the eve of the wedding and then the chapter after that will be the wedding day x_**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Here we are!" Mrs Patmore cheered, as she entered Mrs Hughes's sitting-room with a bottle of wine and five glasses.

Anna and Miss Baxter had already arrived and were sitting happily chatting to Mrs Hughes, and behind the Cook was Daisy with two trays of sandwiches and nibbles.

"And this is just to get us started … Mr Carson gave me six bottles!" Mrs Patmore added delightedly, as the other women laughed.

"Mrs Patmore I don't think he meant for us to drink all six," Daisy exclaimed.

"Where's your sense of adventure Daisy … I think we deserve to let our hair down!" the Cook triumphed, as Anna began to pour the wine.

"Here's to you and Mr Carson Mrs Hughes … may you enjoy every happiness together," Anna toasted, as all of the women raised their glasses and offered the Housekeeper their best wishes.

"Thank you very much and thank you all for sharing this evening with me," Mrs Hughes said sincerely.

"Our pleasure Mrs Hughes … are you excited for tomorrow?" Miss Baxter asked.

"I am and a little bit nervous if I am honest. Let's just hope that Mr Carson doesn't get cold feet!" she joked, trying to detract from the butterflies in her tummy.

"Cold feet! That's about as likely as me modelling on the catwalks of Paris. The man worships you," Mrs Patmore replied, as Mrs Hughes blushed happily.

"He does Mrs Hughes … he has the sweetest smile whenever you walk into a room," Daisy cooed, as the other women laughed warmly to hear the Butler described in such a way.

Mrs Hughes shook her head fondly.

"Daisy, have you been drinking this wine already?" the Housekeeper teased.

"He does Mrs Hughes ... and he gets a little dimple just here …" Daisy continued innocently, pointing to her chin.

The women burst into hysterics as Daisy smiled happily and took another sip of wine.

######

"They sound like they are having fun in there," Mr Bates smiled, as he sipped his Scotch.

"Yes they do. Let's hope Mrs Patmore is behaving herself," Mr Carson said dryly, pleased that his fiancée was having fun.

"Are you looking forward to London tomorrow Mr Carson?" Mr Molesley asked.

The atmosphere in the Housekeeper's sitting-room was very different from the subdued yet civil atmosphere in the Butler's pantry. None of these men were used to chit-chat or used to socialising with each other.

"Yes … yes I am," he replied politely.

"First night as a married man … at your age too," Mr Molesley chuckled, not meaning any harm but succeeding in making the Butler's jaw hang open.

Mr Carson almost choked on his Scotch as he stared in disbelief at the Footman.

"Don't worry Mr Carson … Mrs Hughes will keep you right," Mr Bates replied seriously, only the hint of a smile on his lips as he gave a reassuring nod to the Butler.

Mr Carson remained quite speechless.

######

"This is stunning … it really is exquisite. I am overcome …" Mrs Hughes whispered in awe, as she held the finest, deep blue dress in her hands.

The dress had a fitted bodice covered in intricate beading. The waist was cinched with a silk ribbon and the full-length waterfall drape flowed effortlessly to the floor. Mrs Hughes had never owned such a dress in her life.

"Well, we didn't know what to get you for a wedding gift and then Lady Mary shared with me her plan to surprise you with a honeymoon. We thought you might need an elegant dress for the Opera …" Anna began, tears in her eyes as she observed how emotional the normally stoic Housekeeper had become.

"Anna and I went to York to get the materials and then Miss Baxter made the dress …" Daisy added excitedly.

"Ladies, I don't know what to say. I have never owned anything more beautiful. You really shouldn't have spent so much but I am so grateful … I love it … and I really didn't know what I was going to wear for the Opera, this is so thoughtful," Mrs Hughes smiled, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

The three younger women looked thrilled.

"… and a little something from me for your wedding night …" Mrs Patmore said, a cheeky smile on her face as she handed Mrs Hughes a box tied with a ribbon.

"Mrs Patmore, you have already given us a gift … those cushions in our sitting-room are perfect," Mrs Hughes replied.

"Oh poppy cock! If I can't spoil my best friend, who can I spoil?" she exclaimed cheerfully, motioning for Mrs Hughes to open the box.

Mrs Hughes smiled gratefully and lifted a cream, silk negligee from the box. It was elegant and romantic but the thin straps and the lace decoration around the fitted bust, made it both revealing and a little improper.

"That'll get old Charlie's ticker racing!" the Cook cried, as the Housekeeper's hands flew to her cheeks, a broad smile on her face as she blushed bright pink.

######

The slightly uncomfortable ambiance between the three men had warmed, as the Scotch had its effect. All three men were starting to feel a little hazy, as well as more relaxed in each other's company.

"You are a lucky man Mr Carson, Mrs Hughes is a fine woman," Mr Molesley said sincerely, as he slouched in his seat, his body loosening with the effects of the alcohol.

"I am the luckiest of men Mr Molesley. I don't know what I ever did to deserve such a beautiful treasure," Mr Carson smiled soppily, letting his thoughts drift off to his lovely girl.

Mr Bates smiled to himself; the Butler would never normally share such romantic thoughts with the other men.

"Mmm … and she is fiery too … I like fiery …" Mr Molesley muttered dreamily.

Despite his altered state, Mr Carson's head snapped around to look at Mr Molesley, quite stunned for the second time that evening.

"Oh I do beg your pardon," Mr Molesley returned, and then made a funny gurgling noise as he slid lower in his chair.

######

"Is it safe to come in?" Mr Carson mock-whispered, as he popped his head into her sitting-room.

Mrs Hughes bit her lip as she shook her head warmly at her man.

"Why are you whispering?" she also whispered.

"Because I was scared that a teasing Cook might still be here," he grinned, holding one finger up against his lips to pretend to 'shush' Mrs Hughes.

She laughed lovingly at her daft man. _He has obviously imbibed of quite a bit of alcohol this evening_, Mrs Hughes reflected with amusement.

"Well unless she's under that table, she isn't here," Mrs Hughes laughed.

"Good …" he replied, as he tip-toed exaggeratedly towards his fiancée.

The Housekeeper giggled joyfully as her fiancé approached her in such a manner, a blissful grin on his face. He slid his arms around her waist and gazed tenderly into her eyes.

"I am going to marry you tomorrow Elsie Hughes," he pronounced, an almost child-like glee to his words.

Before she could respond, he kissed her sweetly on the lips and then gave her a second, more lingering kiss for good measure, murmuring longingly as he pulled away from her. Then with a mischievous wink, he tip-toed back out of the room, humming merrily as he disappeared out of sight.

**_A/N: If you have time, a review would be lovely x_**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Stop kissing you two … it's time to get ready Mrs Hughes!" Mrs Patmore cheered, as she waltzed into the Housekeeper's sitting-room.

The Butler and Housekeeper, who were not actually kissing or even touching, rolled their eyes warmly at the Cook.

"It's too early to get ready … surely?" Mrs Hughes replied.

She was used to getting dressed in about twenty minutes and there was still three hours to go before they had to be at the Church.

"Mrs Hughes, beauty takes time … now come along," the Cook said, leaving no room for argument.

The Housekeeper laughed as Mrs Patmore stood in the doorway, hand on her hip.

"I think that's me told," she whispered to her fiancé, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

"You enjoy yourself and I'll see you back down here in a couple of hours," he smiled, giving her a wink.

######

Mrs Hughes was getting dressed in her new rooms, with Mrs Patmore and Anna flitting around her. She was still in her dressing gown, as she sat in front of her small dressing table and mirror, as Anna put the finishing touches to her hair. The younger woman had pinned the Housekeeper's hair in an elegant, chic French twist. It was set low at the nape of Mrs Hughes's neck and enhanced with a beautiful diamanté hair accessory made of the most delicate flowers and leaves. The style was much looser than Mrs Hughes normal, restrained style and was refined and classic for her wedding day.

As Mrs Patmore removed the protective cover from Mrs Hughes's wedding outfit, Anna added a little cerise sheen to the Housekeeper's lips; it was the latest lipstick from Paris and donated kindly by Lady Mary. The Lady's Maid had already applied a thin coat of powder to the Housekeeper's face and light grey eye shadow and kohl to make Mrs Hughes's lovely blue eyes stand out. A light blush on her cheeks and the Housekeeper's hair and make-up was complete.

"You look as pretty as a picture Mrs Hughes," Mrs Patmore smiled.

The Housekeeper leaned forward to look at her face in the mirror. Her make-up was subtle but it really did make her look years younger. Her hairstyle looked effortless and stylish and it would complement the understated but exquisite wedding suit that the Housekeeper had chosen. Yes, for once in her life, she did indeed feel quite pretty.

"Thank you Mrs Patmore," she smiled.

"Right, I am going to go and get changed and then I'll be back to help you into your outfit," Anna explained.

"Thank you Anna but there is no need … you are not my Lady's Maid!" Mrs Hughes joked kindly.

She was very touched and yet a little embarrassed that everyone was spoiling her so much.

"Mrs Hughes, I want to help you, it's your special day and so please just enjoy being pampered," Anna replied, as she left the room.

Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore were left on their own for the first time that morning, a knowing glance passed between them.

"How are you feeling?" the Cook asked softly, as Mrs Hughes stood beside her friend.

"A little overcome if I am honest, it's hard to believe that after being a spinster my entire life, I am actually getting married," Mrs Hughes responded, her eyes filling with tears of happiness.

Mrs Patmore reached out to hold Mrs Hughes's hand.

"Good things come to those who wait and you are marrying a man who truly loves you," she replied.

"And I love him … very much. I only hope that I can be a good wife to him," Mrs Hughes responded, a noticeable nervousness in her voice.

_I have never been a wife, how will I know how to be a wife?_ She worried.

Mrs Patmore shook her head fondly at her friend; _doesn't she know that she has been a good wife to Mr Carson, in all but name, for decades?_ She thought.

"Mrs Hughes, you have supported and cared wonderfully for Mr Carson for all of these years. You will continue to do that, the only difference is that now you'll be able to enjoy some cuddles as well," the Cook smiled, a twinkle in her eyes.

Mrs Hughes laughed through her tears, as she nodded to Mrs Patmore.

"I am going to miss you," the Cook added, feeling quite emotional herself.

"I am not going anywhere," Mrs Hughes replied truthfully.

"I know but you will have your husband, we can't expect things to stay the same," Mrs Patmore explained, looking down at her toes and sharing a hint of her own anxieties.

Mrs Hughes grasped her friend's hand even more firmly.

"Mrs Patmore, you are my dearest friend and that will never change," she responded genuinely.

The Cook looked upwards at Mrs Hughes.

"I am very pleased to hear that," she offered with a warm smile.

Both women gazed meaningfully at each other, knowing that it was a momentous day but reassured by each other's presence and care. The atmosphere was charged with emotion. Mrs Hughes decided she needed to lighten the atmosphere.

"And, of course, I'll be here to support you when Mr Mason finally pops the question!" she teased.

Mrs Patmore spluttered in amusement and gently slapped her friend's arm. If Mrs Hughes was not mistaken, the Cook was actually blushing.

"Get away with you!" Mrs Patmore exclaimed, as both women laughed happily.

"You two are having fun," Anna smiled, as she came back into the room, now dressed in a pretty blouse and skirt. Mrs Hughes was surprised to see Lady Mary enter the room behind Anna.

"Is it alright if I come in too?" Lady Mary asked.

"Yes of course, come in Milady," Mrs Hughes said, despite it being highly unusual for a member of the Family to be in her bedroom, let alone whilst she was still dressed in a dressing gown.

"Anna said that you still needed something 'borrowed' and so I thought you could wear these," Lady Mary said, as she handed the Housekeeper a beautiful string of pearls.

"Oh thank you very much Milady," Mrs Hughes gasped, as the Cook twirled her around to fasten the necklace around her neck.

"And your outfit is the something new," Anna added, so pleased that Mrs Hughes had been persuaded to get a new outfit. Mr Carson, of course, had insisted on this gift for his bride.

"And you have your great Aunt's hair decoration as your something old," Mrs Patmore chimed in, as they all looked in appreciation at the graceful hairpiece.

"And have you something blue?" Lady Mary asked.

"Yes she has!" Mrs Patmore said excitedly, as she collected a small white box from the sideboard.

Mrs Hughes cringed in embarrassment as the Cook opened the box, inside was a pretty, lace garter. It was made from white lace but had bows made from the thinnest blue ribbon as part of the decoration.

"My, Carson is a very lucky man," Lady Mary beamed, as all of the women giggled and Mrs Hughes became very flushed.

######

The women gazed at Mrs Hughes in appreciation; she really did look stunning. They all showered her with compliments as she gave them a twirl. She had chosen a silk, champagne-coloured suit that compromised of a long, straight skirt with an empire waist and a fitted, bolero jacket with three-quarter length sleeves. The jacket had structured shoulders to give Mrs Hughes a beautiful silhouette and the edges of the jacket were trimmed in satin, in a slightly darker shade of champagne that accentuated the elegance of the design. Underneath she wore a beaded top, with a swirling flower design, that had sculpted detail at the waist. The outfit was sleek, tasteful and perfect for the mature bride and was finished off with a pair of matching Mary-Jane style shoes, with medium heels and a satin finish.

"I think Mr Carson may cry …" Anna murmured, as she gazed wondrously at her senior who looked every inch the blushing bride.

"As long as they are happy tears!" Mrs Hughes joked.

"They certainly will be. Mrs Hughes you are a vision, you really are," Lady Mary smiled.

Mrs Hughes and Lady Mary had never been close confidantes but the younger woman was thrilled to be part of this very special day and she and the Housekeeper were certainly developing a greater fondness as the wedding approached.

"Oh Mrs Hughes, you are … you look breath-taking …" Mrs Patmore whimpered, holding her hands to her mouth.

"Thank you … I must say that I do feel rather like a princess …" Mrs Hughes laughed lightly, looking at her own reflection in the mirror.

"Well then … let's get this princess downstairs so that her Butler can see his beautiful bride," Mrs Patmore grinned happily.

######

Mr Carson waited in his pantry, pacing back and forth as he waited for Mrs Hughes. Mr Molesley and Mr Bates had already joined him and they were seated as they waited patiently, amused by the agitated state of the Butler. He looked very dapper in his dark grey suit and waistcoat and was wearing a lighter grey tie and matching-handkerchief to finish his handsome attire. His suit was well-made and refined; just like Mr Carson. Daisy and Miss Baxter entered the room, excited in anticipation of seeing the bride and very much looking forward to attending the wedding of their two beloved Heads of Staff. Mr Barrow and Andy were remaining behind at the House, to organise the kitchen maids and the hall boys in the final preparations for the reception.

Lady Mary arrived, joining the small group that would leave for the Church in two cars. Their initial plan was to walk to the Church but Lady Mary would not hear of it. Her presence calmed the Butler; he still felt nervous but he was forced to at least pretend to be calm. Having already seen Mrs Hughes, Lady Mary was excited for the older woman to arrive downstairs; she knew that the Butler would be spellbound. Footsteps were heard along the corridor as a beaming Anna and Mrs Patmore walked into the pantry. Mrs Hughes followed close behind them, a modest countenance as she smiled and gazed at her Butler. Mr Carson took a small step backwards, his breath catching in his throat as he took in the sight before him. He eventually gathered himself, a lump in his throat, as he whispered with a soppy smile,

"Mrs Hughes, you look dazzling."

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will be the wedding. Thanks so much for your exceptionally generous reviews- they mean the world. I did have a dress and hairstyle in mind when I wrote this. I am not sure how to post photos with the link for this story on tumblr but I could post the pictures separately if you are interested x_**


End file.
